Secret of a Vampire
by kitty-kura-vampire
Summary: Please excuse some of the grammar. I am Bakura and my friend is Marik, we did this because we got bored. Note this is over texting. Rated a high T. So yea please review.
1. Ch 1 Shiver For Me

Day One

My friend(B): Marik, why won't you shiver anymore?

M: You don't excite me anymore :P

B: WHAT! I highly doubt that, don't worry I'll make you interested

M: ... O_O I'm scared now... How do you plan to do that?

B: You'll find out *evil laugh* someone is looking at me weird

M: Well maybe you should stop being so creepy! And tell me what you're planning to do!

B: No Marik, curiosity killed the cat...

M: Which is why you're dead :P and if you tell me I'll... I'll...

B: You'll what? I am a vampire you know

M: I'll... Um... kiss you...? You seem to like that... and I know that - stereotypes! Duh...

B: Kiss me where Marik? Or do you want me to kiss you and make you shiver...

M: ... ON THE LIPS YOU IDIOT! And you'll never make me shiver again...

B: I have ways to make you shiver

M: ...! O_O! What do these ways include...?

B: ... *evil Kura grin*

M: ... I'm gonna leave now... *walks away*

B: Oh sorry MARIK, I didn't think you were that sensitive.

M: I'm not sensitive! But if you're not gonna tell me what you're gonna do then there's no need for me to be here...!

B: Hmm I think you'll want to stay or I'll punish you later

M: W-what? But... you've never punished me before...!

B: Well, some things change, heh heh heh. How 'bout we go trick or treating and you can sing me a song... :3

M: Or you can turn into a kitty and get lost up a tree!

B: I thought that you thought I looked cute in my cat form, how I'm so fluffy...

M: ... Well... Yes... But I'm not even going to touch you if you don't stop being so creepy!

B: Creepy? What do you mean, I could never be creepy

M: You keep threatening to make me shiver! How is that NOT creepy?

B: Well... when I poked you in the neck you felt weird and now I can't find the spot...

M: I think I prefer it that way... -_- Creepy Kitty!

B: Hmph. At least I can hold my liquor and not be so dense

M: The liquor thing is not my fault... and I'm not dense!

B: So? And yeah you are! I'll just make you notice that you like me

M: Duh I like you, we're friends :P get your brain checked kitty

B: ... -_- you are dense

M: No I'm not! Prove it :(

B: Tch, it's not something I can explain

M: Try anyways

B: No thanks, I need blood...

M: Then find someone!

B: I did but I'm on a bus and my mark is red, bright red... Marik, can I have some of your blood? :3

M: ... *blush* w-well... Since you're in a tough spot...

B: Thanks and you know the more you blush the cuter you look

M: *blushes more* Shut up! I'm not cute...

B: Oh yeah then why would I say it? *puts face closer*

M: B-Because... *looks at lips* I DON'T KNOW! You're weird like that...

B: *smirks* Aww, little Marik's face is a tomato *moves face closer*

M: *heart speeds up* wh-what...? Just hurry up and bite me you creepy kitty!

B: *chuckles* alright alright. *bites down on neck and wraps arms around waist*

M: G...ah... *breathes heavily and tries not to enjoy this* mn... 'K-Kura... Get your arms off me...

B: No, I know you're enjoying this so just keep quiet

M: *is about to argue but instead says:* Fine...

B: *smirks and buries face in neck*

...

B: Marik?

...

B: Marik are you all right?

M: I'm... Fine... *tries to hide red face*

B: Hmph *slowly/gently moves hand up back*

...

B: Either you're enjoying this or you just don't want to say anything

M: I'm...! I DON'T KNOW! *looks away, face more red*

B: Aww, I knew you were enjoying it, weren't you? *kisses neck*

M: pushes away* stop doing that! You have your blood

B: I wasn't going to take your blood *holds on tighter and resumes softly nibbling neck*

M: *heart beats so loud it's the only thing I hear* Wh-what? But... Your, your mark...

B: Don't worry 'bout it, and your heart is beating loudly *smirks and nibbles harder but careful of the hunger*

M: *debating whether to push you away or not* N-No it's not...

B: Yeah it is, I can hear it really clearly and I know for a fact you don't want to push me away *nibbles harder and more passionately and slowly moves down*

M: *panic rises in throat* Kura! Wh-what are you doing? St-stop it!

B: Nothing, just making you try and enjoy this *goes down further and moves hand slowly down back*

M: W-well I'm not...! And get your hand of my back! *struggles*

B: *stops moving hand and looks into eyes* Marik *kisses on forehead* please don't struggle

M: *breathes heavily* I... What's gotten into you?

B: What do you mean? Nothing's gotten into me... why do you ask, do you not like it? *very sad eyes*

M: *feels bad and looks away* I-its not that I DON'T... I-it's just that... I don't know! I'm not used to this!

B: Well then let me get you used to it, I haven't even heard you make a noise and you know what I mean by that *resumes nibbling neck but is more gentle*

M: *grinds teeth to not make a noise* Nh... Wh-why...?

B: ... *not going to speak, too busy trying to make someone make a noise, nibbles harder in one spot*

M: *jerks back from that one spot and bites lip not to say anything, even though that felt good...*

B: *Smirks, wanting to say sorry but decides to change spots and start on other side of neck*

M: *mouth slips as a low moan escapes throat* How do you DO that?

B: Mission accomplished *smirks and lets go, starting to walk away to see if Marik does anything*

M: *stares after him blinking, not sure what happened* W-wait...! *runs after him*

B: *Stops, turns around, and smirks, wrapping in a hug* sorry, just wanted to see if you would come after me

M: *glares* Jerk... *blushes as he remembers how good it felt when being bitten* H-how did you do that again...?

~time passes~

B: *knocks on window*

...

B: *knocks harder* MARIK

M: *opens window* what?

B: I've come to bug you *quickly comes in and sits down on bed*

M: *crosses arms and glares* If it's anything like earlier today... *blushes remembering*

B: Aww, you remember, and I know you want more *smirks and lays on bed comfortably*

M: *blushes more* I don't think I'M the one who wants more here... and get off my bed!

B: Keep telling yourself that, and I don't want to get up, you come here! *pulls him on bed covering head in chest*

M: *pulls head up and glares at him* Lazy... *he suddenly smirks and kisses him on the lips*

B: *jolts at unexpected kiss but then enjoys*

M: *his breathing has gotten noticeably heavier. He bites Kura's bottom lip*

B: *shivers, blushes slightly and explores his mouth*

M: *shivers at the touch before swinging his legs up and laying on top of him*

B *smirks and intertwines legs with Marik's, thinking this should be the other way around*

M: *breaks kiss and tries to nibble Kura's neck like he did to him earlier, not knowing what Bakura's thinking and finding he really doesn't care right now*

B: *he smirks, knowing what Marik is trying to do and lets him, but he's not really good at it*

M: *gets frustrated that Kura's not making any noise or moving and bites harder while wrapping his arms around his neck*

B: *puts hands on back and squeezes shirt while grinding teeth so as not to make a noise*

M: *stops and looks into eyes and whispers* Are you enjoying this...? *puts lips provocatively close and breathes softly on him, enticingly*

B: Hmph, and what if I said I was? *smirks and flips over on top, putting one knee between thighs and put enough pressure that it didn't hurt but could be felt*

M: *blushes* Th-then I'd keep going... *grabs hair and pulls down, smashing their lips together*

B: *laughs to himself, thinking how eager Marik must be, puts just a little more pressure between thighs and puts hand under shirt, slowly moving up*

M: *shivers at the touch of Kura's hand on his bare chest, but then stops it* Greedy... *he then notices where Kura's knee is and tries not to groan*

B: Greedy how? *gently goes down his stomach and back up again, putting even more pressure between Marik's thighs*

M: *shivers at the slow progress his hand makes and grinds his teeth to keep from making noise* You want too much... *he manages to say between his teeth without moaning*

B: I'm sorry *stopped moving hand and let go of some pressure between his thighs, but not much*

M: It's fine... *now wishing he hadn't said anything now that Kura was actually listening to him. He then wraps his legs around 'Kura's waist and pulls him down while wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling down there to*

B: So what do you want me to do?

M: *His heart beat loudly in his ears. He didn't really know what he wanted* I-I don't know... Kiss me again...?

B: *Chuckles and kisses very passionately and resumes with everything I started before*

M: *startled by all the sudden touches he gasps, his body and mind not knowing what to react to first*

B: What a cute little gasp you had there, surprised much? *starts playing with nipple*

M: *gasps again, his body convulsing at the tender touch. He closes his eyes as a light pink blush comes to his cheeks* I-I... It's just... So sudden...

B: Aww, is little Marik blushing? *kisses cheek wanting more but not wanting to hurt Marik* Marik, what if someone walks in?

M: *Entire face enfames* c-close the door then...! *even as he says it he doesn't want Kura to get up yet, though he knows they should close the door*

B: Your face looks like a tomato *gets up and walks over to close the door*

M: *sits up and glares* Shut up... *gets up stealthily and grabs Kura from behind just as the door closes. He then bites his neck, hitting just the right spot*

B: *lets out a really loud moan 'cause he was caught by surprise* Marik...what... *managed to squeak out*

M: *smirks happily at the noise* You're not the only vampire it seems... *he said before putting one of his arms up his shirt and rubbing enticingly in a circle. He then bit that one spot harder, trying to get more moans*

B: Marik... I am the only vampire...and it... it feels weird *starts to feel weak*

M: *feels his body weaken slightly and stops* Kura...? What's wrong? *he asked in a panic*

B: It's nothing, don't worry. I promise it's nothing *still feels weak so he leans against Marik a little, not really wanting him to stop*

M: *still worried so he moves them over to the bed and lays Kura down. He goes on top of him once more and continues biting that one spot* You sure you're okay...?

B: Yeah, I'm sure I'm okay *letting Marik bite him while he regains strength in his legs*

M: *creases eyebrows but then tries to stop worrying as he continues to nibble Kura's neck softly, running his hand up and down Kura's sides*

B: *shivers at Marik's touch but lets him, slowly moved leg between thighs like last time and applied enough pressure*

M: *lets out a low moan before looking Kura right in the eyes and saying* I think I know what you meant about me being dense...

B: Finally you get it! And that was a cute noise you made, let's see if I can hear that again... *applies pressure between thighs again while moving face closer to Marik's*

M: *Lets out another low moan as he tries to move his lower half away from Kura's knee, but this just provides more pressure, producing another moan* Yeah... I get it now...

B: I'm happy you do and you know moving around only lets me provide more pressure.

M: *glares at him angrily* I kinda figured that out already Kura...!

B: I know, I just thought I'd make myself clear before doing this *applies lots of pressure and slips off Marik's shirt*

M: *lets out another moan combined with a surprised scream* Wh-what are you doing? *he asks, though he already knows the answer*

B: Do you really have to ask that? *thought how wonderful that scream was, started to nibble on nipple*

M: *his breaths come in spluttered gasps and his eyes go out of focus as he feels wetness on one of his softer areas* K-Kura...! St... *he couldn't finish the word*

B:You're getting wet *the words sang as I let go for a short second*

M: *notices out of the corner of his eye how late it is and turns to Kura in a panic* if I don't take a shower right now my parents will get suspicious...

B: *stops and scowls at him* Fine, but hurry up *smirks and kisses on lips again* It would make me happy

M: *blushes before smiling and getting off of him, walking towards the door to his shower*

B: *sits on bed a little peeved Marik left and patiently waiting for his return, hoping he will be back*

~time passes~

M: *sneaks head in shyly* um... My family wants me to watch shows with them now...

B: Really? Well then looks like I'll be here for a while, you might wanna come back when you're done *lays down on bed and gets comfy*

M: *blushes uncontrollably* just... Don't make any noises...! *he turns the light off and walks into his parents' bedroom*

B: Have fun! *yells playfully*

M: *prays that his family didn't hear that*

~time passes~

M: *pokes head in the room awkwardly and says quietly* um... You still awake...?

...

M: *sees that Kura fell asleep on his bed. He smiles to himself before walking over, laying next to him, wrapping his arms around him, and joining his friend in sleep*


	2. Ch 2 Blush

Day Two

B: *opens eyes, looks down, and smiles, wraps arm around friend waiting for him to wake up*

M: *feels nice and warm before slowly opening his eyes and seeing Kura's big eyes. Blushes slightly, the memories of last night returning quite clearly*

B: Good morning sleeping beauty, how was your sleep? *kisses Marik on forehead*

M: *blushes just a little more* It was great… Yours?

B: Ehh *holds him tighter* it got better, hoped you liked last night *notices the blush*

M: *raises eyebrow* how did it get better…? *he caught himself staring at Kura's lips again, but he wanted an answer so he didn't move*

B: Well you came up and cuddled with me *kisses him on cheek*

M: *blushes again* well… you were asleep… I didn't want to wake you *he then gently stroked the length of Kura's spine, hoping for some kind of reaction*

B: *jolted a bit before looking at him* what are you trying to get me to do?

M: *smiles at jolt* blush, more or less. *kisses him on the mouth*

B: *chuckles* More *gets more into the kiss and starts moving his hand up Marik's bare stomach*

M: *tries not to blush as he grabs Kura's hand* Nuh-uh, not until you blush *he said before biting Kura's neck again, in that one spot*

B: Gah *thinking why Marik wants him to blush so bad then smirks* then you might wanna try a little harder

M: *frustrated. Slowly strokes his hand up Kura's shirt, since that made him blush* Blush already dang it… *he murmured*

B: *blushes slightly, but not noticeable, smirks* Tell me why you want me to blush so bad?

M: Because you made me blush a lot *he grumbles before softly kissing Kura's jawbone*

B: I still don't get how that could be your motive…

M: Well… *looks Kura in eyes* You keep making me feel… Good, I wanna do the same for you… *smirks* Plus you look so cute when you blush

B: *surprised just a bit, smirks* And I wonder where that last part came from? *shivered*

M: You can shiver but you won't blush *Marik complained quietly* And I don't know where that last part came from… *he whispered in his ear with a smirk before nibbling on it*

B: I said that to you before *blushes slightly, still unnoticeable, not wanting Marik to stop*

M: I know, looks like it's true both ways *leads kisses from Kura's head down two his neck again, teasing that one spot playfully*

B: Hmph guess you're right *shivers again and blushes more than slightly*

M: *sees blush out of corner of eye and smirks. Puts his knee between Kura's thighs and applies pressure, thinking he'll blush for sure now*

B: You're really trying! *notices where he put his knee, blushes more, but not wanting Marik to stop*

M: *triumphant smile* Finally… *he said before putting his hand up Kura's shirt and playing around his nipple while nibbling Kura's neck again, moving his knee slightly*

B: … *surprised gasp, blushing even more now* M…Marik…

M: *smirking, his breath ghosting Bakura's neck* yes…? *he asked*

B: Don't… stop… keep going…

M: *a thrill goes through him at Kura's words and he rubs his finger over his nipple while applying more pressure and kissing Kura's jaw again*

B: *lets out a low moan*

M: *enjoys the sound* I can see why you like this so much…

B: How could I not *noticed I let a moan escape*

M: *gently pushes on Kura's nipple* make that wonderful sound again…? *he asked softly before applying more pressure between his thighs*

B: I… don't want… to *says through teeth*

M: Aww come on… *he loosened the pressure everywhere and teased Kura by softly kissing his sweet spot*

B: *regrets saying it, and lets a low moan slip out, wishing his friend would reapply the pressure*

M: *chuckles* want more…? *he asked seductively before putting just a little more pressure between the legs*

B: Yeah… I want… more *looks at him in the eyes and doing what his body wanted him to do, kisses him very passionately*

M: *taken by surprise he accidentally applies more pressure before leaning into the kiss and closing his eyes*

B: *closing eyes too and slides hand up back*

M: *wonders why he's enjoying this so much and slides his hand up Bakura's bare back as well, pushing them closer together*

B: *shivers and pushes him against a wall*

M: *Startled by the sudden hardness on his back but continues kissing Kura passionately*

B: *smirks to himself* How far will you let me go?

M: *face enflames* N-no more than this… for now

B: Aww I was hoping to go further *puts pressure and explores Marik's mouth*

M: *he leans his head back against the wall, trying not to make a sound but also exposing his neck* G-greedy… *he said even though he didn't want to stop*

B: *notices the revealing and bites down but not in the vampiric way* I'm still greedy?

M: Y-yes… *he says between gritted teeth, still not making noise. He was having trouble deciding which he liked more… Being in control, or being controlled?*

B: I'm going to keep going further until you make a noise *bites down hard on that one spot and moves hand up stomach*

M: *moans from the spot, breathing heavily, finding it REALLY hard to concentrate on anything*

B: *smirks* that was adorable

M: *blushes slightly* Sh-shut up… But… Don't stop

B: Fine by me *keeps going but puts more pressure on everything*

M: *moans again, his eyes going out of focus as he feels shivers run through him*

B: *smiles at the moan and stops noticing the weakness* You alright?

M: Y-yes *he pants* keep going…

B: As you wish *keeps going but harder*

M: *tries not to make a noise but he slips and lets out a long, drawn out, low moan*

B: *surprised at the long moan but gets back to work and quickly slips off Marik's shirt again*

M: Wh-why do you always go for the shirt? *he asked, trying to glare at him*

B: 'Cause last time you walked out *nibbled on nipple*

M: *confused and wiggles under teeth* What are you talking about…?

B: You left last time right when you started getting wet… *smiles and looks at him in the eyes*

M: *blushes* I had to take a shower… and getting wet feels… Weird *'but good,' he added in his mind*

B: But I know what you didn't want to put in and I won't let you leave this time *resumes biting, leaving his growing hunger alone*

M: *blushes* b-but… Don't go too far, ok?

B: But I want to go far but I promise not to go too far *I pressed both my hands on his stomach and went up*

M: *moans and pushes his arms down before pushing him back on the bed and kissing him roughly*

B: *frowns 'cause he had to move his hands but was happy all the same* Marik… what do we do? We both have to leave soon... *moves hands up each leg*

M: *he smiled and said sadly* well… We should go to school…

B: Not now… *embraces very tightly and pulls on top of him so Marik's laying down on top of him* let me stay like this for a while

M: *smirks and kisses neck* Now who's eager? *he said before intertwining their legs together and digging his hands into his hair*

B: Nope you're still the one that's eager, I just don't want to let you go! *resumes moving his hands up Marik's legs, going very slowly*

M: *smiles and shivers at touch before running his hands down Kura's sides and saying* then you're selfish…?

B: I'm selfish? *looks into Marik's eyes* how the hell am I selfish? *stops moving hands up his legs, stopped at outer thighs*

M: Because you want me all for yourself *he says, his skin tingling where Bakura's hand are* That's selfish *he bring his head down and nibbles his neck once more*

B: I have to go now, Marik I'm sorry *moves hands away, kisses neck and mouth, putting knee in between thighs to flip them over* bye my darling, see you soon

M: *surprised at sudden change* N-now…? *looks at clock and starts to panic* You're right… now… *he says, knowing they have to stop but not wanting to*

~Time passes~

B: *stomach growls* Marik

M: What? *still a little mad that they had to stop that morning to go to school*

B: When the hell is lunch?

M: After homeroom. Didn't you know that?

B: Yeah but I thought it was before homeroom! *stomach growls again and slight blush goes across face*

M: *smiles at blush* Aww, you sure are hungry.

B: Yeah I'm hungry for your blood *wraps arm around, passersby stare*

M: *blushes and slyly pushes hands off* not during school Kitty…!

B: Hmph *glares at passersby* I'm still hungry though, *pulls down collar of shirt to see mark*

M: W-well, that's not my problem… *staring at Kura's exposed neck & seeing the red mark*

B: Damn it's really red, and it'll be your problem soon *pulls shirt back up, turns corner, empty hallway…*

M: *notices the empty hallways but turns his head back. He should really go to homeroom, but Kura needs the blood more… He ends up following Kura in the empty hallway*

B: So will you give me some of your blood or am I going to starve? *smiles happily, hoping the answer will be what he wants it to be*

M: You can have some… *he said, turning his head to see if the hallways really WAS empty, then looking at Kura and swallows, imagining what his neck will soon feel like*

B: *smiles and holds him close breathing on his neck before biting down, quenching his hunger*

M: *feels the blood leaving his neck as his vision starts to swim, yet he's enjoying the intimate contact*

B: *notices he's taking too much and stops* M… Marik are you… okay?

M: Y-yeah.. *he says even though his vision is blurred and he's starting not to feel his feet. His neck tingles*

B: Are you sure? *notices the change and holds Marik just in case*

M: I… *falls and leans into Kura, no longer able to stand* t-take me to the nurse's office…

B: A…alright *picks Marik up bridal style and carries him to the nurses office*

M: *leans head on shoulder* I hate you right now Kura…

B: I highly doubt that *leans head on top of Marik's*

M: *smiles softly* Eh, you're right… *kisses him* I love you…

B: I love you too *quickly kisses back and turns hallway watching out for teachers*

M: What would the teachers say if they caught us right now do you think…?

B: I don't know but I know they wouldn't like it *looks around for teachers just in case*

M: So paranoid… *vision starts to fade, soon met with black. He is now unconscious*

B: Crap *walks into nurses office and quietly laid Marik down and sat down on the floor next to the bed, soon falling asleep too*

M: *After a while he wakes up, still feeling a little weak but can move. He sits up and notices Kura, smiles softly and starts petting his hair*

B: *Feels something on his head and slowly opens his eyes, looking up and seeing Marik*

M: What time is it? *stomach growls* I'm guessing past lunch time… *he said as a small blush decorated his cheeks*

B: *laughs quietly* It's the second period to last. Stay here, I'll go get you something to eat *stands up and starts walking*

M: *sits back down and gets ready to wait*

B: *changes into cat and gets ready to scavenge for food…*

…

B: *comes back in with a bowl of steaming soup and some juice*

M: *smiles and takes food* thanks Kura *kisses on cheek*

B: No problem *sits down on floor*

M: *pokes head* sit next to me, the bed's more comfortable than the floor silly *smiles playfully*

B: I guess *moves from floor to bed sitting next to Marik but has legs over side*

M: *blows on soup to cool it before eating some* This is good *licks lips*

B: Thanks, I made it myself

M: *smiles playfully* looks like I've got my own little cook then *puts another spoonful in mouth*

B: I'm not your little cook! *glares*

M: *laughs* but you made me food… That's what a cook does, right?

B: … *looks out window, bell rings*

M: Damn it… *puts bowl to mouth and hurriedly eats*

B: Don't worry, I stole two passes from the teacher *holds up two pieces of paper*

M: *blinks at passes and then smiles at him* You think of everything huh?

B: Yep I know. Take your time, I don't want you to get a stomach ache *smiles*

M: *smiles back* Thanks Kura *sips juice* Where'd ya get the juice?

B: They don't call me the Thief King for nothing *smiles back*

M: *chuckles* I suppose so. Want some? *offers juice*

B: No, I had enough to drink *smirks and puts arm around*

M: *blushes slightly before drinking more juice. Now he actually was starting to get a stomach ache from eating so fast, or maybe that was just butterflies…*

B: *puts head on lap*

M: *heart stops for a moment before gently stroking his hair, trying to cover his blush by stuffing his face with juice, but he soon runs out*

B: I saw that blush, don't try to hide it! *smiles from ear to ear*

M: *blushes more* Yeah well… Oh just be quiet! *hits lovingly on the head*

B: Ouch *lied, laughs, and wraps arms around waist and nestles head in stomach*

M: *blushes even more but puts hand on Kura's back and rubs sensually*

B: *smirks into Marik's stomach, reacted to one certain spot he rubbed on*

M: *noticed the reaction and continues rubbing in that one spot, finding that he likes this a lot…* What if a teacher walks in…? *he had to ask*

B: Then we'll probably get yelled at, but just keep going *arched my back at Marik's hand*

M: *chuckles* You really want this huh…?

B: I'm just reacting to your… hand *grips tighter of Marik's shirt*

M: *smiles* Really…? *pays more attention to rubbing his back*

B: *reacts again, gripping tighter on Marik's shirt* Y… eah

M: *an excited, electric current goes through him, causing a huge smile to erupt on his face. He continues rubbing Bakura's back, since he likes it*

B: *keeps reacting to his touch, knowing it'll urge him on but he doesn't want him to stop rubbing his back. Buries face further in stomach*

M: *it does urge him on, and now he slips his hand underneath Kura's shirt and continues rubbing, occasionally tickling the spine*

B: *jolts for a second and blushes, hiding it from Marik* G… ah…

M: *smiles before leaning down and softly nibbling Kura's ear while continuing to rub his back*

B: *pushes face even further into stomach and grips tighter on shirt*

M: *chuckles* It's almost like you're trying to hide something…

B: I'm not trying to hide anything *said into stomach, blushing even more*

M: *suspicious, he puts his head down to try and see Bakura's face*

B: Don't look! *buries face even further*

M: *Smiles, finally understanding* Aw, are you blushing? *tries to lift head up*

B: No I'm not *tries not to let him see his now really red face*

M: *turns Kura's head to him and sees how red he is. Blinks in surprise but then giggles* You're so cute~! And red *he adds with more laughs*

B: Sh… Shut up! *buries head back into stomach* Weirdo *said into stomach*

M: *laughs before bring Kura's head back up and kisses him on the nose* Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed

B: *face enflames* I hate you *grinds teeth*

M: *kisses both of his cheeks and then his mouth, saying:* I. Love you. Too. *with each kiss*

B: *smiles and kisses him on the lips, bell rings for end of day* Marik, let me drive you home

M: Hmm… How much actual driving are we gonna be doing…? *he asked with a smirk, their lips still close*

B: Just to your house, but I need to change first *kisses again*

M: Ok *he mutters, almost hypnotized* where's your car?

B: Just outside the window *points to car*

M: *sighs gently* Lead the way Kura… You're the one with the keys

B: Cool *sits up and stats walking away, grabbing his backpack, leading Marik to the car, unlocking it and going in*

M: *followed him and grabbed his backpack too and gets in the car on the passenger side* What do you need to change in to?

B: Regular and more comfy clothes, I wanna put on my favorite jeans and my comfy loose shirt because this shirt was making me itch all day long! *starts car and drives to his house, changing, coming back and driving to Marik's*

M: *chuckles* Comfier? *he sighed* I actually have a lot of homework… So we can't really, um… *blush* do anything…

B: Yes I am comfy *smiles* and I still wanna stay over so I'll just wait until you're done, I have homework too so…

M: *smiles at him* It'll be like a homework date then… *looks out the window to hide his blush*

B: Yep, a homework date… *notices blush* and I might just sleep over again *smiles*

M: *blushes more* Won't your parents wonder where you are…?

B: No, I highly doubt they'd notice… *concentrates on driving and soon pulls in driveway*

M: Ok *gets out of car and walks in house, calling* Isis! A friend from school is helping me with homework! And can he spend the night?

"Sure!" Isis calls, "Have fun!"

M: *smirks* Oh, we will! *he said before turning to Kura, grabbing his arm, and hurrying up the stairs to his room*

B: *stunned for being pulled up the stairs but happy, walks into room and immediately lays on bed* Yawn, I'm not going to do homework, I actually finished it so hurry up and get yours done

M: *pouts* Fine… Stupid homework

B: Don't blame the homework, blame the teachers that give it to you *turns on side to face Marik*

M: You're right… Now stop distracting me! *he said as he took his math book out of his bag*

B: Alright alright *lays on back, waiting patiently for Marik to be done*

~time passes~

B: *sighs and slams face in pillow, getting very funny*

~time passes~

B: *gets up and wraps arms around neck* Are you done yet?

M: *Blushes* No… They gave me a lot okay!

B: Ok. *tightens grip around neck making sure not to hurt Marik*

M: *flustered* H-how am I supposed to concentrate with your arms around my neck?

B: Well try and deal with it please, I'm bored enough to do nothing till you're done *loosens grip around neck a bit*

M: *heart beats hard* Fine… *tries to do homework but keeps getting distracted*

B: You get distracted by something this small, don't you? *smiles, but frowns and takes arms from around neck but sits down literally right next to him*

M: *blushes 'cause the chair is too small for both of them so they're very close* Yes… *he admits, trying to concentrate*

B: *Smirks, gets up and sits on the floor instead of chair*

M: *breathes out slowly to calm his heart and continues homework*

B: *Puts head on Marik's leg and closes eyes*

M: *face enflames. About to tell Kura to go back on the bed but instead lets him rest there*

B: I can tell without even looking that your face is red *chuckles*

M: *glares at the top of his head* Shut up…

B: *laughs* Hurry up and finish

M: *huffs* I'm trying! It's your fault…

B: How is it my fault? Just finish your homework *took head off and laid on the ground next to chair*

M: You keep distracting me… and I promise as soon as I'm done I'll tell you

B: Thank you, now come on

~time passes~

B: *sighs knowing it'll make Marik angry but moves to an upright position near the chair*

M: I swear I'm almost done! I just have to do these four Science questions…

B: Yay! *moves closer to chair putting my head back on his knee*

M: *blushes* Weirdo… I'm not done YET

B: I don't care, you're almost done so hurry up and finish

M: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying… *throws down pencil* I'm finally done! YES! *obviously thrilled*

B: FINALLY *hugs tightly, then lets go and lays on ground putting hands to face* Finally

M: *Chuckles* So… *he says before blushing slightly* What do you wanna do now…? *lays down next to Kura*

B: I think you know and as long as Isis doesn't come here we'll be fine *hopes Marik will get what he's implying*

M: *smirks* We'll have to be quiet though… Can you handle that?

B: I think I can *smiles* But I'm worried about you…

M: *glares* Oh thanks for the confidence, it gets me so in the mood…

B: No problem *still smiling*

M: *rolls eyes* I was being sarcastic you idiot… *leans towards him, putting their lips close together*

B: Make it more obvious then *kisses Marik then gets up, lays on the bed and pats the spot next to him* Come on my darling

M: *naughty smile, pounces on him quietly and kisses him passionately*

B: *smiles and kisses passionately back* That was a very quiet pounce *brushes fingers through Marik's hair before kissing him again*

M: See? I can be quiet *he whispered before continuing the kiss and wrapping his arms around his neck*

B: Sure… *puts legs between thighs and applies pressure, puts both hands under shirt and plays with nipples*

M: *gasps and grinds teeth to not make a sound* J-jerk… We're supposed to be QUIET *he hissed*

B: Well then how am I supposed to have fun? Just don't be too loud… *kisses jawbone and goes down*

M: *breathes heavily from all the touches* Well then don't press so hard… *puts hands under the back of shirt and rubs his back like earlier*

B: *quickly reacts which makes him put a lot of pressure between the thighs for a quick second then relaxes*

M: *let out a surprised sound at the amount of pressure and instantly turns towards the closed door* Do you think she heard…?

B: I hope she didn't because that was a cute sound *looks at door for a second*

M: *blushes slightly while still looking at door* Not cute… *he denied. After a few moments of silence he turned to Kura* I think we're clear

B: Too cute *resumed what he was doing before, putting just a bit more pressure between thighs*

M: *lets out a quiet moan, knowing it's what Kura wants. Then kisses him softly*

B: *smirks at moan and explores his mouth, then quickly takes off his shirt, pressing their bodies together after his shirt was off*

M: Again with the shirt… *he says, blushing slightly at the contact and yet wanting more, so he kisses Kura's collar bone while staying pressed together*

B: Of course, it's my sp… eci… alty *feels the biting and his knee starts to hurt, so he lets his thigh put pressure between Marik's thighs*

M: *smirks at the hesitation but doesn't notice the movement as he starts to slowly take off Kura's shirt, his body going hot*

B: *notices his shirt coming off and slips out of it and puts more pressure between the legs while kissing from the neck down*

M: *shivers from the touch of chest against chest and lets out an unwanted whimper from the pressure and kisses*

B: What's with the whimper *stopped kissing and looks into eyes*

M: *face enflames* Th-that… I'm just… You… *strokes your chest* … This…

B: This…? *chuckles at face and shivers at Marik's hand*

M: *smiles* Yes… This… *leans down and gently nips Kura's neck* It's so… Intoxicating

B: *shivers again and pushes his body against Marik's, careful not to disturb what Marik was doing*

M: *continues biting Kura's neck and puts his thumb over his nipple, gently pushing down on it*

B: *Moans quietly and shivers* G… a… hh..

M: *smiles at noise and continues* Now who can't keep quiet?

B: Shut up… *glares at him but wants him to keep going*

M: *chuckles before kissing where he had nipped and leaning into Kura's thighs, applying more pressure to himself and exhales audibly*

B: Nnh *it felt too good, couldn't do anything but shiver some more*

M: *feels shivers and chuckles* Now who's making who shiver? *he asked before biting Kura's sweet spot on his neck and pressing them closer together*

B: Again… I'll tell you to… Shut….. Up *grinds teeth so he doesn't moan, and controls shiver*

M: *continues biting his sweet spot while gently pushing on Kura's inner thigh with his thigh*

B: Gah *couldn't hold the shiver but ground teeth so not to make noise* Why… that… spot?

M: Because it makes you shiver… *he said, biting down on it one more time before kissing it gently, leaving a trail of kisses up to his jaw*

B: You're leaving a trail… *not able to do anything because it feels too… good*

M: Yeah… *stops kisses to look him in the eyes* Do you want me to stop…? *even as he asks he applies more pressure in between his thighs*

B: No don't stop… Keep going *closes eyes and breathes heavy but not too heavy*

M: *smiles* With pleasure *presses their chests closer together while kissing between Kura's neck and chin*

B: *moans and is happy he kept going, wants to do something to Marik but feels too weak and is feeling too good*

M: *feels the moan between his lips and smiles to himself, wrapping his arms around Kura's back and runs his hand down the length of his spine*

B: *of course he reacts to it and finally does something, which is moving his hand up Marik's thigh*

M: *shivers slightly but continues what he's been doing, too caught up in the moment and wanting to pleasure Kura*

B: *not satisfied with the reaction so goes up further, moving to inner thigh*

M: *feels the touch and blushes profusely, lifting his head up to look Kura in the eyes* Wh-what are you doing…?

B: Aww, what a cute blush, and I'm not doing anything *looks at him while moving his hand up further*

M: *a violent shiver goes through his entire body, heat coming with it and centering near where Kura's hand is* Ngh… *he doesn't know if he wants Kura to stop or not*

B: *smirks at shiver and massages inner thigh* Your choice, do you want me to stop or keep going…?

M: *moans at the massage and then bites his lip* I… I don't… Kn-know… N… hn…

B: *massages harder but not enough to hurt*You don't know? *smirks seeing how cute Marik's face is*

M: N-no, I… Don't *he managed to get out before another groan escaped him. His face turned more red* I-I… Don't… Ga… ah, it feels good though…

B: I could tell from that moan, but I know you like it *kisses so he wouldn't talk anymore and gets rougher in between thighs* Your pants aren't making it easy for me though… *kisses again*

M: G… ah…! *closes eyes tightly while gripping the bed covers* N-no… W-we shouldn't… *he says, knowing it's the right thing but not sure if that's what he wants*

B: I'm not going to go all the way, I just want to torture you more… *evil grin*

M: *breathing hitches as he glares at Kura with half-lidded eyes* Jerk…! *he can't think straight anymore; too in the moment*  
>B: How am I the jerk? *smiles at the cute glaring Marik*<br>M: You're… *swallows* Teasing me… Jerk… *he repeated*  
>B: But I know you like it… *puts hand on stomach, the one that was between thighs*<p>

M: *feels relief that the hand is gone, but also feels longing* Hn… That's irrelevant… *leans in to Kura's hand*

B: *smirks* Let me do my thing. *starts moving hand downward*

M: *heart speeds up* N-now what are you doing…? *he asks, knowing Kura's going to tease him more*  
>B: Nothing *unbuttons pants and moves hand down slowly* Don't move…<br>M: *panic rises in throat, making it hard to speak. His heart races and his face turns redder as he closes his eyes, his breathing coming in shallow breaths*  
>B: Your face is red! *puts head on chest*and your heart beat sped up… *moves hand slowly down more*<br>M: *swallows and manages to squeak out* Y-yes… that's true… *doesn't know whether to say stop or urge him on*  
>B: *gets down all the way and fiddles his hand…..* I know it is<br>M: *lets out a moany whimper before asking* You know what is…?  
>B: You know what I meant *but thumb up… kissed him on the lips*<br>M: *shivers* Hn… My face is red…? *he murmurs against Kura's lips*  
>B: Yeah, really red *sticks thumb up further*<br>M: *gasps, but stops himself before making more of a noise. He can only let his breath out in a quiet moan. It felt good… But, weird at the same time*

B: *smirks at reaction before taking thumb out and running it up Marik's sides* It's late… we shouldn't cause so much excitement…

M: Ngh… *glad the thumb is gone yet still longing, shivers at the touch of Bakura's hand* Y-you're right…


	3. Ch 3 Found Out

Day Three

B: *wakes up and looks down to see Marik's cute little face, didn't want to wake him so he kissed him on the forehead and closed his eyes*  
>M: *breathing is even before his eyes open. Once he sees Kura his face turns red and his heart beats a little faster*<br>B: *Opens eyes and sees Marik's red face, smiles* Good morning sleeping beauty!

M: G-good morning… *doesn't know what to say, remembering last night*  
>B: *smirks* Did you have fun last night? *knows that's what Marik is thinking about*<br>M: *blushes* I-it was… Interesting… *blushes more once seeing both of their shirts were still off*  
>B: Interesting… A good way to put it *pulls head to neck and whispers in ear* Thank you for letting me stay over…<p>

M: Y-You're welcome… *he said, distracted by everything that had happened*

B: Hah, you're soo cute, you should see your face *still smiling but with a really big smile that's still growing*

M: *blushes more and buries his head into Kura's neck, then puts his arms between their chests and cuddles* Sh-shut up… *said into Kura's neck*

B: *shivers at Marik's hands, remembering last night* Make me  
>M: … *lifts head up and kisses Kura softly on the lips* Will this work? *he mutters before resuming the kiss*<br>B: Yeah, for now *happy that Marik was trying to shut him up*  
>M: *blushes* can't we… Just kiss? I don't know if I can… take more right now…<p>

B: I can tell by your face, I can deal with it *kisses on forehead*  
>M: *smiles kindly* Thank you Kura… *claims his lips again* This is great by itself anyway<br>B: Mhm *feels Marik's lips clash against his*  
>M: *continues kissing but licks Kura's bottom lip, asking for entrance*<p>

B: *chuckles and moves to get on Marik but made sure that their bodies didn't touch but maybe one of their legs, opened his mouth for Marik to explore *pulls away for a second* Just let me stay here, I won't do anything more so don't worry, *let their lips come together again*  
>M: Ok *he murmured against their lips, a little weary but trusting*<br>B: Isis might come in soon, so we have to be careful  
>M: Hm… Maybe we should put out shirts back on then?<br>B: No keep it off *like heard us say her name, Isis walked in* Crap…  
>M: *face enflames* I-Isis… *she stares at them for a second, her cheeks turning pink before she asked, "Wha…?"<p>

B: Crap Isis… *stares at Isis wondering what she would do*  
>M: *Isis stares at them before walking over and picking up their shirts and hands it to them* You'll catch a cold like that… Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you *she turns to the door but before she leaves she says* We're going to have a talk, okay?<br>B: …Great, a talk with Isis. That was a really bad time for her to walk in *looks at Marik* are you okay?  
>M: Oh my god *he muttered, closing his eyes and laying his head down* I can't believe that happened… What will she say…?<br>B: I don't know, but it's probably going to be a longgg talk *sighs*  
>M: *starts putting shirt back on* Well, we should probably go down… The talk can't be that long because we have school<p>

B: Yeah, I guess I could just sneak out… *puts shirt back on*  
>M: But that'll make her even more suspicious… *sighed before getting off bed and walking towards the door* I'm gonna eat breakfast… You gonna come?<br>B: Yeah… *walks after him*  
>M: *they walk down the stairs, and when they walk in they see Isis sitting at the table, three places set for breakfast. She stares at them harshly* Care to explain…?<p>

B: *laughs nervously* Good luck Marik… *pats shoulder then starts walking away*  
>M: *glares at Kura before grabbing his arm* You are not leaving! *pulls him down into one of the chairs and sits in the chair next to him, across from Isis*<br>B: *looks at Isis then looked at the window, putting his hand under his chin and elbow on the table*  
>M: *Isis sighed and said* I'll give you five minutes to explain yourself<p>

B: *looks at Marik and nods head towards Isis*

M: *glares at Kura before turning to Isis* We didn't do anything! We just… kissed, and slept together… *face flushes as he realizes how that sounded* N-not like that…! W-we just… Slept NEXT to each other… *slams head down on table and lets out a frustrated noise*

B: *Isis turns to Bakura with a raised eyebrow* Is that true Bakura? *nods*  
>M: *Isis thinks for a sec then sights* Anything else? *she asks. Marik looks up at her and says* I-I really like Bakura Isis…<br>B: *turns back to window and blushes*  
>M: *Isis stares at them for a long time, deciding what to do. Finally she sighs and rubs her forehead with her eyes closed* No more sleepovers… *she mutters, realizing that they really did like one another*<p>

B: *pouts and eyes sadden, turns to Isis with really sad eyes*  
>M: *Isis glares at him* NOTHING you do or say will change my mind! *Marik also feels a little sad and says* What if we leave the door open…?<br>B: Please let me be able to sleep over again… *still has sad eyes*  
>M: No way! *Isis exclaimed, but it was getting hard to deny both her brother and his… Boyfriend…?*<p>

B: Please Isis? *eyes get sadder*  
>M: *bites lip and shuffles feet* Please Isis…? *Isis looks between the two and can't believe what she says next* If I see that door closed ONCE you two will pay<br>B: *smiles* Thanks Isis! *looks at Marik with a very happy face*  
>M: *returns the happy face and laughs. Isis sighs with a small smile* Just eat your breakfast and go to school…<br>B: Kay! *smiles and eats breakfast with a smile*

~time passes~  
>M: (now at school) I can't believe she's letting you sleep over again tonight!<br>B: I know, I'm so happy, and after what she saw… *smiled and walked around a corner, dodging a person. Actually, the person dodged him*  
>M: Oh don't even remind me… *Marik said with a groan* That was SO embarrassing… Are you sure your parents won't mind you sleeping over? It seems weird they'd let you be out three nights in a row…<br>B: Like I told you before, they probably don't even know I'm gone *sighs*  
>M: *stares at him sadly* Why would they not know…?<p>

B: They don't care… *turns another corner pulling Marik away before he almost ran into someone*  
>M: What is with people today? *he grumbled before processing what Kura said. He turned to him with sad eyes* That's horrible… They don't care at all?<br>B: Nope, but I don't mind, and you're right, what is with people? *glares at a passerby that bumped into him*  
>M: It's like they've all gone brain-dead or something… *smiles at Kura* You don't mind because…?<br>B: Because I just don't *waved hand in front of someone's face* Look at that, he didn't even blink *watches the boy walk away*  
>M: *laughs at zombie boy but then turns to Kura* You sure you don't mind…? *he asked, worried*<p>

B: Yep, but now I have to go to class without you! *sad face*  
>M: *kisses quickly on cheek* See you later!<br>~time passes~

B: Marik *whined* can I have some of your blood?  
>M: *glares* That's three days in a row – you don't need that much blood!<p>

B: *whines* but your blood is soooo good!

M: *blushes* Not right now dang it… I don't want a permanent scar

B: You won't get a permanent scar! *still whining*

M: *exasperated sigh* Fine! … Hurry up… *blushes slightly while looking around if anyone will see them*

B: *blinks once* you're actually going to let me? *passerby walks down hall*

M: Well… it's just a bite on the neck… *he said, heat rising more to his face as he avoids looking at the passerby*

B: *passerby looks at them weird, glares at passerby, and waits till he's out of the hallway* Thanks my darling *wraps arms around waist and pulls him close before biting down on his neck*

M: *closes eyes as his blood leaves him in a pleasurable manner* Hmm…

B: *watches how much blood he takes, when he satisfies, didn't take that much, stops biting his neck but keeps holding onto him* Thank you Marik *whispers into ear with a seductive voice*

M: *shivers* No problem Kura… Now let go – we're in school

B: Just a little longer *holds tighter*

M: Do you want a repeat of what happened with Isis? *he asked, even though his hands were itching to wrap around him and hold them tighter*  
>B: No but I… don't want to let you go *lets go even though he doesn't want to*<br>M: *sighs* This is just gonna get more and more difficult isn't it…?  
>B: … Shut up, come on let's go to class *trips* Crap<br>M: *catches before he falls* What's wrong? *he asked worriedly* Do you need more blood still…?

B: No, just lost my balance *swears and regains balance*  
>M: *still worried* Okay… I'll see you after class…? *looks at him* You're sure your fine?<br>B: Yeah, I'll go lay down in the nurse's office, come after class okay? *starts walking away*  
>M: *bites lip* Okay… *starts walking to class, but then turns around and asks* Do you think the teacher would believe I have a fever?<br>B: Keep your hand on your head till you get to class, it'll make your head feel hot, but you've gotta press it hard  
>M: *presses hand to head hard* Okay, I'll hopefully see you in a few minutes *smiles and winks*<p>

B: I'll be waiting *walks to nurse's office and waits*  
>M: *walks to class with hand pressed to forehead hard. Once he gets to class he tells the teacher he doesn't feel good, she feels his head and tells him to go to the nurse's office. He walks out, smiling as soon as he's in the empty hallway. He soon gets to the nurse's office and sees Kura lying on the bed*<br>B: What took you so long? *he asks, still laying down with hands behind head and very comfy*  
>M: *sticks tongue out at him* I wasn't gone that long *sits next to him on the bed, feet over the side*<br>B: Yeah you were *smiles at him*  
>M: *smiles back* Feel better now?<br>B: A little but not much *sighs not wanting to make Marik worry*  
>M: Are you sure you don't need more blood…?<p>

B: No, I need more

M: *swallows* Well… You can take more then *smiles* I'm already in the nurse's office this time…

B: That's what I'm afraid of… I don't want to take too much *looks away from Marik*  
>M: *rests head on your shoulder* I can take it…<br>B: *blushes* Are you sure? *wraps arms around waist and puts mouth close to neck waiting for response*  
>M: *neck tingles* Yes… *arches neck*<p>

B: *licks neck then bites down and starts sucking out the delicious blood*  
>M: *moans and closes eyes* I never thought blood leaving you could feel so… Good<br>B: *smirks, proving that blood leaving someone's body can feel good. Thinks about the delicious blood going into his mouth, wanted t take more and more, sucking Marik dy. The thought of it made him shiver so he pulled away*

M: *leans against him, weak. Looks up at Kura and sees two of him. He focuses his eyes and smiles – Kura's hair turned pink…* Kura… *he mumbled*

B: Are… are you okay? *lays him down on the bed and puts hand next to head and puts face close*  
>M: *eyes flutter but he smiles* I'll be fine… *he said, even though he felt really weak*<p>

B: I already can tell you're not fine, how many fingers am I holding up? *holds up two fingers*

M: *tries to focus but his eyes swim and double everything* Um… Four…?

B: See? You're not okay *sighs* I knew this would happen *slaps himself mentally*

M: It's okay… I'll be fine in a while… *he said, his eyes slipping in and out of blackness*  
>B: M… Marik come on, stay with me! Marik *starts to really worry*<br>M: *tries to keep eyes open but it's very hard, smiles weakly but can't say anything*  
>B: Marik? *watches Marik but doesn't know what to do*<br>M: *gets harder and harder to keep eyes open. Finally closes his eyes, slipping into unconsciousness*  
>B: Marik! *sighs and lets him sleep*<p>

M: *shifts in sleep, but otherwise remains motionless*

B: *sighs and holds Marik's hand, leans against wall and slowly finds himself falling asleep*  
>M: *starts dreaming of him and Kura walking through a meadow holding hands and smiles softly*<br>B: *sleeps, but very light so of course doesn't dream, just worries about Marik*  
>M: *puts hand that's not in Kura's over his stomach, making himself actually look like sleeping beauty*<br>B: *opens eyes and looks down at Marik* I do have my own sleeping beauty *whispers and smirks, kisses Marik on the lips*  
>M: *dreams of Kura kissing him and kisses back, his eyes fluttering open in the next second. Once he sees Kura he smiles inside and continues kissing him, closing his eyes again*<p>

B: *breaks away from kiss for a second* You are my sleeping beauty *smiles and listens to bell ring so they could go home*  
>M: *smiles* It appears so *sits up but he's still weak so he starts to feel lightheaded* Woah… *puts hand to head*<br>B: *smiles and picks up Marik bridal style, checks the halls, and walks to car with their bags in hand*  
>M: *rests head on shoulder and closes eyes* Déjà vu much?<br>B: Hmph yeah… *sets Marik down in car and drives off towards his house* Isis is gonna freak when she sees you!  
>M: Probably *groans at thinking what Isis would say*<br>B: We can stop at my house… By the way, does Isis know I'm a vampire?  
>M: Pfft, like she'd believe me? *Marik shakes his head then smiles at him* Maybe I could sleep over at your house sometime…?<p>

B: *smiles* That would make me happy… How… about tonight?  
>M: Do you really think she'd let me sleep over at your house tonight? *he asked with a curious look, wondering if Kura had a plan*<br>B: I have a plan *smiles and pulls into driveway*  
>M: *raises his eyebrow* What's the plan?<br>B: We'll just do what we did this morning, she couldn't say no… *gets out of car, walks over and takes Marik out of car bridal style again and walks into house*  
>M: *blushes* You do all the talking this time. Are your parents home?<br>B: Why do I have to do all the talking? I need your help you know! *lays Marik on the couch*  
>M: 'Cause when I tried to do the talking I messed it up… and she'll only agree if your rents promise to check to see if the door's open<p>

B: I don't have any parents… *looks away*  
>M: *shocked by his words and immediately feels bad* O-oh… I'm, sorry… *looks at floor*<br>B: It's alright, don't feel bad. Want me to make you something to eat? *walks into kitchen*  
>M: Yeah… *still feels bad about his rents* Aren't you… Lonely…?<br>B: No, not really *actually telling the truth and walks into kitchen* Seriously though, you should eat something, you'd feel better…  
>M: *smirks* Then make me something my little cook *silence before* My mom died when I was born… and my dad's rarely ever home…<p>

B: Ohhh, *thinks of something to cook then finds the perfect thing and starts preparing it*

M: *sighs* That's why Isis is so protective of me… Wait, Isis will definitely not let me stay at your house a… alone… *face heats up at the idea*  
>B: You're probably right *sighs at the thought and lets the smell of what he's cooking into the living room* So that's why<br>M: Yeah… *smells food and manages to stand up and walk into kitchen* This smells soo good… *mouth waters*  
>B: Thanks, I know it smells – hey, are you sure you can walk? *on alert just in case*<br>M: *leans against wall and shrugs* I should be fine… *blushes again, thinking of what would happen if they stayed here for the night*

B: *notices blush* thinking of something? *smirks and accidentally burns himself on the pan* Ouch…  
>M: Are you okay? *asks worriedly as he runs to his side, taking his hand and looking at it, ignoring Kura's question*<br>B: Yeah I'm fine, I just burned my finger *winces at Marik's touch but relaxes*  
>M: I'll get some ice *goes to freezer and finds an ice pack, hands it to Kura*<p>

B: Thanks, but I don't need it *pats Marik on the shoulder and resumes cooking*  
>M: *raises eyebrow* Really? *touches burn, ice pack still in hand*<br>B: Ow *flinches at touch*  
>M: See! You need it *hands ice pack and pushes him away from stove* I'll cook, just tell me what to do<br>B: It's just a little burn and it's almost done. Please just let me finish *sad eyes and gets past Marik to finish his creation and puts it on plate before Marik could stop him, but burns the same finger again but making the burn worse*  
>M: Bakura! *scolding as he looks at the burn* Now it's even worse! *about to put ice pack on it, but then decides to kiss it gently*<br>B: Ah… oww… *jolts at kiss but calms down and surprised a bit*  
>M: *stops kissing the burn and sighs at him* You should have been more careful… *puts ice pack on burn*<p>

B: Oww, I am careful, my hand just slipped… *not used to the instant cold on hand*  
>M: *shakes head slightly* How am I supposed to eat food you burned yourself from?<br>B: Because I put love into it, now eat or I'll feed it to you *looks at ice pack and now can't feel hand, mostly finger*  
>M: *chuckles* You could feed me with this hand? Yeah right…<br>B: Then eat *starting to get irritated* I'm going to go get changed *takes off ice bag gladly, and walks up the stairs to get changed* You better be eating that when I come back  
>M: Ok, and don't hurt yourself! *smirks before sitting down and eating the food Kura made. It's REALLY good*<br>B: *changes into comfy clothes, comes back down and sees Marik eating his creation. Sneaks up on him and puts mouth really close to ear* Do you like it?  
>M: *jumps a bit as a light blush comes to him from Kura being so close* Yeah, it's really good…<p>

B: *smirks* I know  
>M: Soo… We should probably go to my house after this… Unless you can think of a way to stay here<br>B: Uhhh, we can beg Isis and tell her my parents are home… Just kidding, just kidding. What do you want to do? *sits down on table instead of chair*  
>M: *looks away from Kura* You could pretend to be your dad and call Isis…<br>B: *surprised look* You would let me do that? *walks away to get phone and sits where he was before*  
>M: *blushes* As long as you don't go too far…<br>B: *smiles* Alright. *calls Isis, pretends to be dad and convinces her to let Marik sleep over* You may sleep over *said after phone hung up*  
>M: *heart speeds up, realizing that they were absolutely ALONE in this house…* G-great…<p>

B: What's wrong? *notices blush and moves face closer* You okay? *said with a smile*  
>M: *blushes more and moves head away from him* I-it's just that… I never thought we'd actually be… ALONE… *blushes even more, his mind wandering…*<br>B: You sure have a dirty mind *kisses cheek and takes plate and cleans it* I have an idea! Let's watch a movie! *turns around with smile*  
>M: *surprised that he suggested a clean activity and smiles* What movie?<p>

B: You pick, come on, I'll show you *ignores Marik's thoughts and shows him movies*  
>M: *looks at the movies but can't decide* There's so many good ones… *notices a certain title* Let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean!<br>B: I love that movie! Good choice *puts DVD in and turns on T.V. to start watching, sits down on couch and pats the spot next to him for Marik*  
>M: *sits down next to Kura and smiles* This'll be good… *leans head on his shoulder and cuddles*<p>

B: *smiles and puts arm around him, putting his cheek on top of Marik's head* Yeah…  
>M: *sighs contentedly, happy at the innocent activity of cuddling. Opening sequence starts*<br>B: *movie goes on and they just stay cuddled*  
>M: *throughout the whole movie they just cuddled, laughing at the occasional humor and really getting into the movie*<br>B: *enjoys watching the movie with Marik and laughing with him. The movie ends and he lets go of Marik*  
>M: Why'd you let go…? *he asked*<br>B: I have to take the movie out, I'm actually tired… *takes movie out and puts it back where it belongs*  
>M: *yawns, realizes how late it is* We should probably go to bed then, huh?<p>

B: Yeah *smiles evilly* Lets go change! *says and picks Marik up bridal style once again today, and carries him up the stairs*  
>M: *blushes* Wh-what do you mean by that…? *buries head in neck*<br>B: Oh nothing, let's find you some pajamas… *picks out a pair for him, tells him to change while he changes in the bathroom*  
>M: *breathes out slowly to calm himself changing into the pajamas*<br>B: *walks in and tells Marik to lay down on the bed and wait a sec*  
>M: *raises an eyebrow* Why? *he says before laying down on the bed anxiously*<p>

B: 'Cause I have a surprise *evil grin and walks out*  
>M: *stares after Bakura with wide eyes, biting his lips apprehensively. What was he gonna do…?*<br>B: *comes back in but is a cat* This is just thanks for letting me have your blood… *rubs up against Marik's stomach*  
>M: *smiles and hugs Kitty* Aww… Thank you Kura<br>B: Squishing me… *rubs against him again and lays down, curled up in a ball* Now go to sleep…

M: *smiles and kisses him on the head before laying down next to him* Good night Kura, pleasant dreams!


	4. Ch 4 Kitty

Day Four

B: *wakes up, still a cat, stretches and puts paw on Marik's face* Marik… Wake up *licks nose*

…

B: *rubs cheek against Marik's cheek, purring*  
>M: Hmm… *eyes open slowly, sees Kura and smiles. He pets him* Good morning Kura<br>B: *purrs louder at Marik petting him*  
>M: *chuckles* How does it feel to be petted?<p>

B: Weird but good *purrs louder and flicks tail*  
>M: *smiles and kisses on top of head* You're so cute~! *pets down the length of his flickering tail*<br>B: I won't say anything to that comment *lays down and closes eyes, enjoying being petted*  
>M: *laughs* 'Cause you know it's true! *continues petting*<br>B: *doesn't answer and rubs side of face on Marik's cheek*  
>M: Hmm… You're so soft… *brings Kura closer and hugs him while still petting him*<p>

B: Yeah I know that *smiles and flicks tail, feeling the warmth of Marik*  
>M: *eyes close as he lets out a happy sigh, still petting Kura* This is nice…<br>B: Yeah *licks Marik' bottom lip* Now it is…  
>M: *blushes slightly* Kitty… *smiles and puts his forehead to Kura's*<br>B: *little cat eye twitches* Don't call me that! *flicks tail*  
>M: Why not? *he whined with a smile* You are a cat you know…<br>B: I don't like being called Kitty! *looks into Marik's eyes*  
>M: *frowns slightly* Why not? *continues petting*<br>B: 'Cause I said no! *flicks tail*  
>M: Not good enough for me! *kisses nose* Either tell me or I'll keep calling you Kitty<p>

B: I just don't like the name Kitty!  
>M: *chuckles* Fluffy Little Kura-Kitty…<br>B: I will bite you! *hisses*  
>M: *laughs* Aw come on Kura… It's only 'cause I love you!<br>B: Yeah right… So you love me huh? *looks in eyes and flicks tail*  
>M: *raises eyebrow* Yes… Do you doubt me?<br>B: Nope, just happy you said it… *puts head down on covers*  
>M: *chuckles and kisses his head again* I love you Kura… *hoping he'll say I love you back*<p>

B: *smirks and changes back into human, on top of Marik but not touching him* I love you too *kisses*  
>M: *surprised by the sudden change but kisses back, wrapping his arms around his neck to help with support*<br>B: *happy he has some support and happy he kissed him back*  
>M: *suddenly it hits him that Kura said he LOVED him and is increasingly happy. Kisses more passionately*<br>B: *notices and smiles, kissing him more passionately too*  
>M: *stops kiss for a second and rubs noses while smirking* How long have you loved me?<br>B: A little while after we met, but you were too dense to notice *smirks*

M: *pouts* It's not my fault… You probably didn't make it obvious enough*

B: I so did to!  
>M: *scrunches eyebrows* What did you do?<br>B: I'll leave that for you to remember *gets up and walks out of room* Get ready for the day, I'll make breakfast  
>M: *stares after him before getting ready, trying to remember what he could have done. His face flushes when he realizes that he DID make it obvious…*<br>B: *starts preparing a feast and lets the aroma go up the stairs for Marik to smell*  
>M: *smells the food and hurriedly finished getting ready. Heads into kitchen and wraps his arms around Bakura's waist from behind* It smells wonderful *whispered in ear seductively before kissing him on the cheek*<br>B: Be careful! I'm not done yet. I could've burned myself *said sarcastically but not for the first part, and puts one hand on Marik's arms and cooks with his other*  
>M: How is your burn? *Had forgotten about it. Loosens grip a little*<br>B: It's fine, I can't even feel it *lied, he could still feel it and it hurt*  
>M: *suspicious* Let me see it then<p>

B: *It actually looked fine but it was hard to cook with it* It doesn't look bad at all *takes hand off Marik's arm so he could still cook, showed Marik burn*  
>M: *unwraps arms from him and takes the burned hand gently* You sure? *still suspicious*<br>B: yeah *thankful he didn't grab his hand near burn*  
>M: *smiles* That's good then *kisses burn*<br>B: *winces at kiss, hoping Marik didn't notice but he probably did*  
>M: *notices and scowls* You're still hurt! Why would you lie?<br>B: *crap* Because I didn't want to worry you *sighs and continues to cook with other hand*  
>M: *sighs* Don't worry about worrying me, and let me cook today. Just tell me what to do *starts to push him away*<br>B: No way! *picks up and quickly puts him aside and turns off stove, triumphant of what he made*  
>M: *shakes head with small smile. Remembers something* If you drink blood, won't it cure the burn?<p>

B: Yeah… *looks at him wide eyed* No, I had enough blood yesterday and a couple days before that, if I keep drinking your blood it'll become a bad habit! *takes out two plates and puts some breakfast on each of them*  
>M: But if you just drink a little bit it'll be fine! *urges him. Not wanting him to have a burn*<br>B: Wait, you actually want me to drink your blood? *realizes what he's asking* Or do you just like the feeling of having your blood sucked out by me?  
>M: *blushes* I just don't want you to be hurt! … Especially if I was the cause.<br>B: Again, you weren't the cause of me getting hurt, and is that a blush I see? *moves head close to Marik's*  
>M: *moves head away* You were cooking for me though, so I was the cause…<br>B: I was cooking for you yes, but my hand slipped. It happened many times before, don't worry about it *moves head closer*  
>M: *looks away* But if I hadn't distracted you your hand wouldn't have slipped…<br>B: Stop blaming yourself, now hurry up and eat your food before it gets cold *smiles*  
>M: *sighs but sits down and starts eating* And it doesn't feel horrible when you suck my blood… *he mumbles to himself so Kura wouldn't hear*<p>

B: *sits down and eats too, finishes quickly, puts plate in sink and falls on couch*  
>M: *surprised by how fast he ate and tries to eat faster*<br>B: *hears Marik chomping on food* Marik, don't eat so fast, you'll get a stomach ache!  
>M: Well I don't want to sit here alone!<br>B: I'm sorry, but just let me lay down…  
>M: *worried* Are you okay?<br>B: Yeah, I'm fine…  
>M: You better not be lying to me… *finishes eating and walks into the living room*<br>B: Put your dish in the sink and come out here  
>M: *puts dish in sink and walks over to him*<p>

B: Like your breakfast? *smiles*  
>M: *smiles* Yeah, did you? You ate it so fast I'd be surprised if you tasted anything<br>B: Ha ha ha, very funny *sits up straight and pulls Marik down on the couch by his waist. Keeps arms around waist and nibbles his ear* Thank you for caring  
>M: *blushes and wraps arms around his waist too* No problem<br>B: *yawns* DAMMIT, VAMPIRES DON'T SLEEP, SO WHY THE CRAP DID I YAWN? *said really loudly in frustration* M… Marik, will you do me a favor?  
>M: *surprised by outburst and says frazzled* Sure, what is it? *rubs ear since Kura's mouth had been really close to it when he yelled*<br>B: *lets go and lays on floor* Will you rub my back?  
>M: *blinks at him and says* Um… Sure *kneels next to him and starts rubbing his back*<br>B: Thank you *sighs in relief and happiness, he just needed him to rub his back 'cause it was the best calmer and two, it somewhat relinquishes the pain of the burn*  
>M: You're welcome *smiles at how relaxed Kura is* Feel better?<br>B: Mhmm *that's all he could say before reacting to that one spot on his back*  
>M: *chuckles to himself at the reaction before rubbing that one spot just a little harder*<br>B: Nnn… *reacts again to the hard pressure on that spot*  
>M: *smiles and rubs around the spot, seeing if that'll do anything*<br>B: *does nothing and puts head on Marik's legs, careful not to disturb the rubbing of his back*  
>M: *blushes only slightly at Kura's head on his legs, then rubs that one spot again*<br>B: *tries not to react but fails and reacts only slightly*  
>M: *smiles slightly and rubs a little harder, wondering if Bakura wanted him to rub that spot or not*<br>B: *reacts and no, he didn't particularly want Marik to rub that spot on his back*  
>M: *moves away from that spot and starts rubbing the entire back equally, occasionally going over that spot but not focusing on it*<br>B: *happy and relaxes a lot, putting his guard down by a bunch*  
>M: *feels his guard go down and is happy that he trusts him* How long do you want your back rubbed?<p>

B: As long as you can rub it *lets guard down fully*

M: Ok *continues rubbing, occasionally looking at Kura's burned hand*

B: *doesn't notice Marik looking at his hand so he just closes his eyes and likes having his back rubbed*

M: *still thinking about how the burn would go away if he just drank his blood… Since he's distracted he accidentally rubs that one spot a little too hard*

B; *winces and looks up at Marik* I told you it wasn't your fault

M: *surprised* How'd you know what I was thinking?

…

M: … Bakura?

B: I can read minds *smiles*

M: *eyes widen* Y-you can… Read minds…? *shocked*

B: Yeah…

M: … Why didn't you ever tell me that?

B: Sorry, never thought I would, but that hurt so I read your mind to see what was wrong

M: *silent. Not sure how to take this new information*

B: *silent too, not sure what to say*

M: … Have you, read my mind before…?

B: Nope, that was the first time *picks head up from lap and sits next to Marik*

M: *rubs back of head* Huh… Ever WANT to read my mind before?

B: Yep

M: … Well, thanks for not reading my mind I guess…

B: No prob…

M: *looks at him* Were you EVER gonna tell me you could read minds?

B: Yeah, at some point…

M: *stares at him before sighing* You know you can tell me anything right? *thinking about how he also didn't tell him about his parents*

B: Yeah, I know… We should probably get you home before Isis kills me!

M: *alarmed, looks around for a clock but can't find one* What time is it?

B: Around six at night. How time flies, huh?

M: *eyes widen* Oh Ra… We have to go now! I'm surprised she didn't call yet!

B: Yeah *gets up and walks to front door* It would be a good idea to leave now *looks sharply to the left when outside but makes sure Marik doesn't notice*

M: *doesn't notice and runs out of the house to the car* Come on! I would rather not be killed by my sister today!

B: Me neither *starts car and drives as fast as he can to Marik's house*

M: *once they get there, Marik gets out of the car and walks to the front door. As soon as he knocks on it Isis opens the door and glares at him* Where have you been! Do you have any idea how late it is?

B: *starts driving away 'cause he has something to do. Rolls down window* Have fun! *yells to Marik and Isis*

M: *glares at him, calling* JERK! *turns to Isis with impish smile, she just continues glaring at him* What were you doing all day? *she asked. Marik swallowed* Just hanging out…

B: *goes home to deal with something*

M: And what did you do last night? *Isis asked with raised brow.* We watched a movie and then went to bed… *Marik said. Isis looked at him harshly before sighing* Okay… Come inside, dinner's on the table waiting. *smiles and walks inside. Isis closes door behind him* I made some food for Bakura too, but it seems he's busy…

B: *going to be busy… a while later that night* Marik, open the window. Marik, hurry up and open the window! *yells while tapping on the window madly*

M: *opens window hurriedly* What's wrong? *asked worriedly*

B: *comes in with cuts, bruises, and blood with ripped clothes. Quickly shuts window behind him and pulls Marik down to the floor to hide*

M: *gasps at Bakura's condition* What the hell happened to you? We have to stop this bleeding!

B: Stay down, I'm being followed… *says out of breath, looks out window carefully, spots something move so quickly hides*

M: Who's following you? *whispered, hides with him* Why did they do this to you? Answer me! *getting impatient and a little hysterical*

B: Calm down, it's no one that should concern you, I just got in a fight with them. I won but earned these battle scars. *looks at scars and back out window to check if the coast is clear* I'm just lucky I missed the gun…

M: GUN? *he hissed* Why… Who's them?

B: I told you, no one you need to know, I might need to hide here for a while, I have no strength left, there was like 50 of them… *looks out window again*

M: *starts to feel overwhelmed* 50… Sure you can hide here… but if you have no strength then you need blood!

B: I can live without it… *falls down on floor*

M: *kneels next to him and lifts his head up* Bakura, drink my blood. NOW. *said commandingly*

B: In this state I could drink all of it without even caring, and I know I'll take too much. Isis will walk in, find out I'm a vampire, and probably kill me. And not her than that I can't stand the fact I could suck you dry! *says in a very harsh tone*

M: *bites lip, torn* Well I can't stand to see you like this! Is there anything I can do?

B: Just let me lay here

M: *hugs him, grinding teeth, trying to stop himself form tearing up before laying him down* There's nothing else I can do?

B: Yeah there is, make sure all your doors and windows are locked, they'll purposely get you and maybe Isis in this. Make sure she doesn't go outside *winces at pain* I don't want you to get hurt *looks into eyes*

M: *throat's heavy* Okay… *kisses him for a few seconds before going to lock all his doors and windows. Isis was already in bed*

B: *extreme pain and didn't want to tell Marik about what else happened and the wounds got worse under his shirt* Damn

M: *comes back in and sees that Kura seems worse and grinds his teeth again He smiles comfortingly at him before going to his kitchen and taking out a sharp knife and a cup quietly*

B: … *violent shiver runs through his body*

M: *holds the knife to his wrists with the cup under it. Breathing heavy, he sucks in his breath, closes his eyes, and cuts his wrist. Masking the pain he tries to get as much in the cup as possible*

B: *instantly smells blood* No Marik! *runs down the stairs to see Marik with the knife* Marik! *runs over and takes the knife form him* What the hell are you thinking?

M: *senses something's wrong* You need blood… Don't tell me that the people after you are vampires?

B: *stunned* They're not vampires *takes wrist and licks the wound* Now it will heal. Don't ever do that again *looks at cup of blood*

M: *sighs in relief and exasperation before handing him the cup* Drink it. You need it.

B: *looks at it and takes it* As long as you promise not to do that again I'll drink it

M: *crosses his arms* Tell me what's going on and I'll promise *tips cup up towards his lips*

B: *stares, a little peeved but drinks the blood and stares at Marik* We just got into a fight, that's all you need to know *the small wounds and bruises heal up but the big one on his side which he's still trying to hide the pain from doesn't*

M: *angry* Bakura, tell me what the hell's going on right now!

B: Nothing, I just got into a fight, I swear that's all that happened *looks towards window* They're seriously close to being called ninjas, but they can move way faster, they're also trackers and kill anyone that gets in their way

M: *trying to understand* How did you meet them?

B: I beat up their leader a long while back and he kept the grudge, so almost every night they'd fight me. They kept threatening to hurt people around me *clenches teeth*

M: *stares at him sadly* So when you stayed over the past nights…

B: Yeah, it was to get away from them, they can't find out where I go.

M: *looks at him before shaking his head* If you're in that much danger then we shouldn't have stayed at your house last night…!

B: Naw, I fought them the day before, they always take a night off after I fight them, I wouldn't put you in danger *stands, trying not to wince at the pain*

M: *notices he's trying to hide something* Are you still hurt? *asks worriedly and reaches hand out to him*

B: No *jolts back but then calms and just realizes it's Marik's hand. He thought it was something else*

M: *notices jolt* Are you okay? *wanting to comfort him but not entirely sure if he's okay*

B: Yeah, I just thought your hand was something other than a hand for a second, kinda creepy *pain in side was getting worse*

M: *scrunches eyebrows together* What did you think it was? *touches shoulder gently*

B: I don't even know myself *realizes touch and calms down*

M: *bites his lip, not sure what to do now* You should… Rest then…

B: That would be wise *sighs in relief that Marik didn't find out about the wound on his side, he already made him worry tonight*

M: *smiles weakly and hugs him* Stay safe…

B: *winces at the sudden hug which makes the pain worse*

M: *notices wince* You are still hurt! *scolding him* Where is it?

B: It's nowhere, I'll be sleeping here tonight. Thanks *hurries upstairs into Marik's room, not really wanting him to see the wound*

M: *hurries upstairs after him* I know you still have pain, just tell me where it is

B: No *closes door and lifts up shirt to see the dirty, blood wound that they gave him, which by the way had this poison crap, not to kill you but it increases pain*

M: *gets angry that he won't just tell him and opens the door. Once he sees the wound he gasps and takes a step back* Wha… Nothing? Yeah right!

B: *pulls shirt down and puts arm across stomach* It's nothing, just a little scratch!

M: You call that a scratch? *hysterical and angry, yelling at him* It looks infected!

B: It probably is *whispers* Be quiet, you'll wake Isis *sits down on bed and lets Marik scold him*

M: *lowers voice but is still angry* Why would you hide that from me? We need to heal it! You are such an idiot sometimes Bakura!

B: *sighs* 'Cause it'll heal anyway *lays down on bed, seating, and breathing starts getting worse but hides it from Marik, just wanting to go to sleep*

M: *sits next to him* You know a way for it to heal faster… and end the obvious pain you're going through! *noticed hard breathing*

B: Actually blood won't help, I think they know I'm a vampire. They made this poison that blood can't heal *lifts up shirt to show him* and the pain just gets worse and worse

M: *stares at wound* Well… We need to stop the bleeding anyways, so I'll go get the First Aid Kit

B: Alright *still sweats a lot and breathing gets worse, to the point of it not being easy* Damn… b… astards…

M: *bites lip, can't handle seeing Kura like this, but no knowing what else to do goes and gets his First Aid Kit*

B: *grips shirt tightly, hating it, knowing Marik really worries and hates feeling weak*

M: *comes back with First Aid Kit, takes off Kura's shirt, and starts to tend to the wound, avoiding his eyes*

B: Wh..at if… Isis… wakes up? *managed to say*

M: Then she'll help me figure out how to help you *said despondently. Continues tending wound, avoiding eye contact*

B: *winces and notices he's avoiding eye contact but can't say anything about it, all he could do was pat him on the head and mess his hair up*

M: *pushes hand away and looks at him seriously* You DO trust me right?

B: Yeah… I… Do trust… You *feels body weaken*

M: *notices his weakness and lays him back down, not knowing what else to do* Is there anything that might get rid of the poison?

B: Honestly, I don't know

M: *feels frustrated and helpless* There's gotta be SOMETHING! … You're SURE blood won't help…?

B: I'm positive they told me that themselves… Isis might know, so you wanna ask her? *body gets weaker*

M: *scrunches eyebrows together* Why would she know…? *he asks confused, but is getting desperate so he goes to Isis' room and says softly* Isis, can you come with me?

B: *waits for an angry looking Isis and thinks that his body keeps getting weaker*

M: *Isis soon comes into the room a little groggy, but soon wakes up when she sees Kura* What happened? *she asked*

B: *stares at Marik* Long… story…

M: He got into a fight and is hurt really bad, you've gotta help him Isis! *gives her big, worried, sad eyes. She looks at him* Let me see the wound

B: *lets Isis examine the wound, wincing sometimes* Ouch…

M: *stares at Bakura anxiously. Isis soon says* This is a really bad wound… I've never seen anything like it before, but it seems the problem is this green stuff… I think if we get rid of it then it'll help a lot

B: Great *shivers and hopes the pain'll at least be reduced* Thank you… Isis *got harder to breath*

M: *notices it got harder for him to breath and starts to panic* How do we get rid of the green stuff? *he asked* For a wound like this, we'll have to use a syringe *Isis said*

B: *just lays there and lets them do their thing, hoping it'll work*

M: *goes to get a syringe and a bucket and hands them to Isis who starts to take the green stuff out and put it in the bucket*

B: *winces every time they took off the green stuff and thankful when they were done*

M: *Isis puts the syringe down* Okay, that's all of it. We should close the wound now, but we should probably take you to a hospital for stitches

B: No! *says as loud as possible, knowing he'd burn up from the sun*

M: *Isis is surprised* Why not? *Marik looks at Kura, wondering if they should tell her now*

B: It's fine, trust me

M: *Isis scrunches eyebrows* For a wound this serious you need to go to - *Marik interrupts her by putting a hand on her shoulder* We'll be fine form here Isis, thank you *Isis looks at her brother like he's crazy before standing up* Your life I guess… *she walks out, giving them a curious glance before going back to bed*

B: Thank you Marik, I think it'll heal now, the pain's gone *looks at Marik* Which means it'll heal with your blood *whispers*

M: *sits next to him and pulls his collar down* Of course, drink *eyes soften* Please…

B: *thinks about the stunt he did before and, really painfully, sat up and put his mouth close to his neck, intertwining his fingers with Marik's hair* Are you sure?

M: Did I seem hesitant to you? You need it. Drink *puts arms around his waist, but not touching the wound*

B: *doesn't answer and pulls head away from his and bites down, drinking the delicious blood, taking as much as he needed*

M: N… nh *vision blurs and changes colors, starts to feel weak and leans against Kura more*

B: *instantly stops biting him and lays him down on the bed, letting his wound quickly heal up* I knew this would happen.

M: *struggles to keep eyes open* I'll be… Fine *weak smile* At least… you're better… *eyes start to close and feels really weak and lightheaded*

B: I hate you *kisses and quickly puts pressure between thighs, hoping to wake him up*

M: *blushes, getting rid of the paleness that was creeping over him. Moves slightly from the pressure and lets out a weird noise* Kura…

B: Good, that kept you awake *lets go of pressure between thighs and lays next to Marik*

M: *chuckles weakly* I am… your sleeping beauty… right? So… Kiss me *would kiss him himself if he could, but he can't*

B: *smiles and gets on top of him again, making sure their bodies didn't touch and kissed him passionately*

M: *closes eyes and kisses back as best he could, but still felt weak so it wasn't that much. Lifts up arms and loosely put them around Kura's neck*

B: *could feel the weakness and feels bad, but then closes the space between their bodies little by little* Wake up my darling, or I'll rape you

M: *eyes snap open* Wh-what? *face slowly enflames as his heart beats faster, pumping more blood but also making him feel lightheaded. Or maybe that was 'cause of Kura's words*

B: There we go, your face is a tomato *smiles evilly and then laughs*

M: *glares* Jerk… *kisses him again, his heart still beating faster than normal* Thank you though…

B: No problem, your heart's beating fast *shivers and notices he still doesn't have a shirt on*

M: Shut up… *notices shiver and lack of shirt* Um… You should put your shirt back on… *says with still-red face*

B: Yeah *gets up and puts shirt back on and looks outside window* Damn, they're still there…

M: *grumbles* Ignore them and sleep with me *face enflames when he realizes what he said* You know what I meant…

B: I do *smiles, walks over and lays on top of Marik, literally laying* Night

M: *blushes more* Get off me…

B: No, you're warm *buries face in neck and with the help of his feet pulls the cover over them*

M: Hmph *still blushing, would push him off, but he wasn't sure if he could/wanted to* Good night Kura…

B: Good night Marik *smirks, not really wanting to go to sleep, so he puts his hand on Marik's side and just leaves it there*

M: *blushes but doesn't move, trying to sleep*

B: *falls asleep*


	5. Ch 5 Adventure

Day Five

M: *starts to wake up. Feels Kura on top of him and blushes* Kura… Wake up *said softly*

B: *didn't hear him 'cause he was still soundly sleepy*

M: *starts to shake him* Kura… Wake up

B: *opens eyes* What?

M: Get off me *looks at window, wondering if those people are still there*

B: No, I can't move, I'm too comfy *closes eyes again*

M: *smiles, kisses forehead* Come on… Up and at 'em!

B: No, I seriously can't move… *looks at window, knowing some of those people might still be out there looking for him*

M: Why can't you move? *looks at window too* Is it a side effect from the poison? The blood should've cured you!

B: Stop, stop, it's just… I don't want to move, and I'm actually sore

M: *scrunches eyebrows and wraps arms around him* Where are you sore?

B: My back and side

M: *bites lip* Isn't that where the big wounds were? *strokes his back gently* Does that hurt?

B: No, it actually feels good, go further down just a bit and rub hard

M: *does what he asks, hoping he'll feel better*

B: *groans but actually starts to feel better* Thanks, but rub harder

M: *rubs harder* Are you sure this is good for it? *not entirely sure, but he likes the groans…*

B: Yeah thanks *slowly gets up and, hearing his back crack, and carefully looks out the window*

M: *sits up* Should we look to see if they're there?

B: You mean should I look, and so far I don't see any… *sees one* I take that back

M: *raises eyebrow* No, I meant we, we're in this together now… and I guess you'll have to stay here then

B: That would be a good idea, come here and look *points to six police dogs* Looks like they're serious

M: Oh geez… They've got dogs after you now? Great…

B: I guess I really pissed them off last night *smiles* I so beat the crap out of those bastards

M: *chuckles and shakes head* You are such an idiot sometimes…

B: It's not my fault, they got me pissed… damn *sits down against wall*

M: Are you okay? *looks him in the eyes*

B: Hmm, yeah I'm fine, but they will find me at this rate and they will kill you and Isis just to get to me, they will also break everything in your house

M: *thinks* Well, if you don't smell like you then the dogs can't find you… And maybe we should stay in a hotel tonight, if we can get out of the house

B: … What do you have in mind exactly?

M: *face slowly turns red* I don't know… Some perfume or… Something…

B: No way in hell, and I think we can get past them with my vampiric speed, but I might burn

M: If you burn you can have some of my blood, but if you wear some of my clothes and a long coat it should mask your scent and hide you from the sun

B: No more of your blood, I'm having too much, and I think I can get past them, and come here *smiles*

M: *raises an eyebrow but walks over to him* What?

B: *pulls him down into a big hug* Then let me use your scent

M: *blushes and wraps arms around him, pulling them closer together* We'd have to stay like this for a long time for it to work… *said with a smile*

B: I can deal with that, and you're blushing *wraps arms around him*

M: Thanks Captain Obvious *kisses him* Better cover everything… *smiles before kisses again*

B: Yeah, everything *smiles and kisses him back*

M: *closes eyes and kisses deeply, entangling hands in his hair*

B: *wraps tighter around waist and pulls closer*

M: *slowly starts walking to the bed, one hand leaving his hair and going down that one spot on his back*

B: *reacts and pulls him back and even closer* Don't leave.

…

B: Marik?

M: Mhm… Why would I leave? *they reach the bed and Marik gently pushes Bakura down onto it and goes on top of him, pressing their chests together*

B: I don't know… *a bit surprised but smiles and kisses him on the cheek*

M: *smiles back, but its' kind of evil as he picks up Bakura's wrists and pins them above his head, kissing his neck*

B: Wh… What are you doing? *looks at him weirdly and a little blush creeping up into his face*

M: Mhm? *smirks and touches noses together* I don't know… *kisses him again* You need my scent right…?

B:Y… Yeah bu…t *blush gets more noticeable*

M: *smiles* Aww, your red face is so cute Kura… *kisses between his chin and neck and kisses down until he hits his shirt collar*

B: Sh…ut up! *face gets redder*

M: *kisses inside his shirt collar, then stops and slowly lifts Kura's shirt up*

B: *blushes even more form Marik* Nnh…

M: *starts kissing his chest slowly, making sure each kiss leaves an impression. Eventually stops right before his nipples. He smirks* Just tell me when to stop…

B: Wh… What? *face burns up*

M: *chuckles, enjoying his blush* Tell me when to stop *he repeated before kissing right before his nipple*

B: Nnh *doesn't really want him to stop, but if Isis walked in they'd be in trouble, mind shot back feeling Marik* Ga… hhh

M: *kisses nipple roughly before going back to his face and kissing him on the nose and then forehead. Smirks* Anything special you'd like me to do…?

B: Let go of my wrists *said still blushing furiously but not wanting him to stop*

M: Aww, why? *kisses both of his cheeks and starts going down his neck*

B: Just 'cause, leggo *moves head to the side, looking at the wall*

M: *kisses stretched part of the neck* Hmm… No thanks, and if you're trying to hide your blush you're not doing a very good job *nips his neck with his teeth*

B: Sh..ut up… Gahha *face turns redder and wonders why exactly Marik is doing this*

M: *nibbles neck a little longer before letting go of Kura's wrists and putting his hands on either side of Kura's neck, propping himself up so that their bodies weren't touching and smiles* I think my scent is over you now, right?

B: Yea… yeah *still looking at the wall*

M: Is something wrong? *puts face close to his without bodies touching still* Or are you just trying to hide your cute blush? *smiles*

B: I said shut up *blush disappears and he faces Marik* W… We should get going *starts to push Marik off him*

M: *starts to worry and gets off of him* Did I do something wrong…? You could have stopped me at any time…

B: No, you didn't do anything wrong, but I should leave now *looks at clock* And it seems I won't be needing a coat

M: *looks at clock too* Dang it got late… *realizes something* Aren't I coming with you?

B: I'm not going to let them get to you, it would be better if I went alone. Unless you wanna get messed up in this? *looks out window*

M: I'm not letting you face this alone! What if the poison you again? You'll need someone to take it out *stares harshly* I'm coming with you

B: It's your funeral, but then we should leave now, they're picking up something. Let's go quickly now

M: *starts walking through house to the front door, happy that he gets to go with Kura* What are they picking up?

B: My scent from last night. *crouches down in front of Marik* Get on

M: *gets on Kura's back* Will they be able to track you now?

B: I don't know… *opens door and runs past the men with vampiric speed and stops about ten miles away*

M: Is this far enough? *asking while looking behind him before hopping off his back*

B: Yeah, I think it is *sits down exhausted*

M: *scrunches eyebrows at him sadly* We should find a hotel to stay at so you can rest… *looks around for a place that would have information and sees a gas station* I'll be right back

B: Be careful, make sure you don't get kidnapped *clearly exhausted and lays down in the grass*

M: *worried, he runs towards the gas station, asking the cashier where the nearest hotel is. Once he knows he runs back to Kura and picks him up, walking towards the hotel*

B: I can walk by myself thank you very much *starts walking on his own and follows Marik to the hotel*

M: *a little annoyed but follows him* It's okay to get help you know Kura… Especially when people are worried about you

B: I know, but I can walk on my own

M: But you're clearly exhausted!

B: I'll be fine, we just need to get to that hotel and I have no idea where it is so lead the way princess *gestures in front of him*

M: *chuckles slightly* Not a princess *takes the lead* And I have a plan for how to stay for free

B: How? *surprised and impressed*

M: *smirks* If you get hurt, they'll do anything to prevent you from suing… So I'll fake an injury from tripping on one of their rugs or something like that…

B: How about one of their employees hitting you? That would be better… *smiles evilly*

M: *raises an eyebrow* You mean accuse one of them? I don't really want some guy to lose his job…

B: Well, either that or I get burned when the sun rises *sees hotel*

M: Hmm… Good pint. *sees hotel too* Okay, let's get started… *walks into hotel and after seeing an employee that looks like he wasn't doing anything, starts clutching his head and pointing at the guy. He's surprised and people start to stare, he tries to calm Marik down but Marik just turns away from him, continuing to yell that he hurt him*

B: *manager comes over and asks what happened. Marik explains what happens and he says sorry and gives a room to stay in for free. We walk up, finding one bed and a marvelous view*

M: *smiles and runs to the window and looks out it* Awesome, can't believe that worked…

B: Good acting, never thought you'd pull it off *smiles, also walks over to window*

M: *sticks his tongue out at him* Your confidence in me is truly astounding *said sarcastic* And you should lay down and rest

B: Sorry, but I don't feel tired anymore *wraps arms around waist and nibbles on ear* It is a marvelous view huh? *whispers seductively in ear*

M: *blushes* Yeah… *says before closing the curtains, darkening the room* You're not tired? *puts hands on Kura's arms*

B: No, not at all… *nibbles on neck*

M: Hmm… *enjoys the touch and stretches neck, giving him more access* Me neither…

B: *smiles and nibbles down, slowly getting more passionate as he gets down*

M: *shivers* Ngh… Kura… *leans head back while closing his eyes*

B: What? *asks between nibbles*

M: … *cheeks turn pink from embarrassment* I just like… saying your name… Kura *says name again suggestively*

B: Then keep saying it, I like to hear you say my name *puts hand under shirt and goes up while nibbling down Marik's neck*

M: *shivers at touch and slightly moans out* Kura… *pushes closer to him, enjoying this a lot*

B: Keep saying my name *enjoys that noise so he picks him up, carefully, and places him on the bed, still moving hand up his stomach very slowly*

M: Kura *moans the name this time, his stomach tingling from Kura's hand* Kura…

B: *smiles at the sound of his name and slowly moves hand up to his chest, playing with his nipples and putting pressure between his thighs*

M: Kura *says the name louder in a groan from the pressure and his hand* K… ura… *briefly wonders why he likes hearing his name but is soon lost in the many wonderful touches*

B: *puts more pressure between thighs and takes off his shirt, nibbling from his neck down to his stomach*

M: *shivers and moans from the pressure and bites. His breathing gets heavier, and he pants* Kur… a… Ku… ra… Kura…

B: *smiles and puts more pressure between the thighs and nibbles all the way down to the pants* Again, these are in my way…

M: *blushes, slightly alarmed. His body goes hot, and he finds it harder to breathe* Kura… No… Not, not… there…

B: *looks up at Marik, sorta sad and instead puts more pressure between thighs, still looking sad and bites his nipple hard, but not hard to hurt*

M: *lets out a sort of surprised cry from his nipple being bitten, doesn't really notice Kura's sad 'cause he's very distracted right now*

B: *surprised at the sudden cry and gets up and walks into the bathroom, saying* Sorry, I'm taking a shower

M: *blinks as he processes what happened. He sits up and stares after him* Kura…

B: *closes the door blushing madly, not knowing why and takes a cold shower to cool down*

M: *hears the water and rubs the back of his head. Realizing he didn't bring pajamas or anything he puts his shirt back on and lays down on the bed, his eyes slowly closing* Why did Bakura leave so suddenly? *he asked himself* Just because I won't let him get farther…?

B: *finishes his shower and walks out with a towel around his waist and one over his hair, falling onto his chest and sits on the floor at the end of the bed, still blushing for a reason he doesn't know and can't look at Marik*

M: *sits up on the bed and looks at him* Kura… *not sure what else to say*

B: Yeah… *still can't look at him and turns on T.V.*

M: *sad that he won't look at him* Are you okay? *starts moving to the end of the bed*

B: Yeah I'm fine *feels face is still hot, so tilts head down a bit*

M: *frowns* Then why won't you look at me? *gets off bed and sits next to him, trying to look at his face*

B: *uses the towel to hide his face* Because… *tries to cool down face but can't*

M: *annoyed that Kura won't look at or talk to him and pulls the towel off his head. He sees the blush and smiles slightly* Why are you blushing…?

B: I don't know myself! Now give me back my towel *pulls towel out of Marik's hands and focuses back on T.V.*

M: *stares at him before leaning his head on his shoulder* stop ignoring me…

B: *looks down before resting his head on top of Marik's*…

M: *sighs before realizing that Bakura's only wearing a towel and his face flushes, but he doesn't say anything, not wanting to ruin the sort-of-cuddling*

B: *wraps arm around him, letting his face finally calm down*

M: *starts to feel tired and closes his eyes, sleep empowering him. Soon falls asleep in Kura's warm embrace*

B: *soon falls asleep too* Good night Marik

M: Mm… Good night Kura… *manages to mutter before sleeping*


	6. Ch 6 Cold Much?

Day Six

M: *slowly wakes up and sees they're sleeping on the floor, Kura still only wearing that towel. Blushes slightly before closing his eyes again*

B: *still soundly sleeping but shivering 'cause he's so cold*

M: *feels shivers and slowly gets up, taking the blanket off the bed and covering him with it. Sits down next to him again and pus his arm around his shoulder, careful not to wake him up*

B: *suddenly feels warmth, opens eyes and sees Marik, blanket, towel…*

M: *smile at him and kisses him on the forehead* Morning. Feel better?

B: Yeah, but still cold *shivers*

M: *hugs him tightly* Sorry… We probably should have slept on the bed…

B: No, I just need to put clothes on *gets up and goes to the bathroom to change*

M: *stands up and stretches* We also forgot to pack clothes… We are brain dead aren't we? *smiling softly*

B: Yeah you are *comes out with a different pair of clothes and looks out window* Damn, we have to go to school today, but I don't care about school!

M: *pouts a little at the change of clothes wondering how he had carried that without noticing* At least school is safe… Right?

B: Yeah, but now the school is far away, and look how many there are *points out window*

M: *looks* Damn! What the hell? *turns to him* Can you run?

B: Probably, maybe I'll suck ten of them dry, then I could run! *says very seriously*

M: *surprised by seriousness* But while you're drinking you're vulnerable for attack… Plus, ten dead bodies would look kinda suspicious…

B: Probably *walks to the door* Come on, we'll sneak out the back

M: *follows him* These guys don't know when to quit*

B: *pushes back in room* Be quiet, those bastards are roaming the hall and their starting to get on my nerves

M: If they're wondering the halls you can pick them off one by one, and get your blood that way *whispers*

B: Yeah, stay here *runs out, Marik hears scream then silence* Marik, come on

M: *walks out, sees a pale guy on the floor and looks away hurriedly* Still thirsty?

B: Yep, I actually feel like drinking them all dry. Come on, hurry up before another one comes *grabs wrist and goes to the stairs*

M: *runs with him down the stairs* Why do you piss off the wrong people?

B: Don't know, I guess it's just something that will never disappear; I could piss people off without knowing it *face gets sad but instantly changes* Marik, hurry up now

M: I'm hurrying! *glares slightly*

B: *a guy is walking up the stairs* Wanna help me knock 'em out?

M: *smirks and whispers* Sure, I'll pretend I'm just some persona and when I walk by him I'll knock him out

B: Thanks, be careful *watches Marik walk off, regretting letting him come but also happy*

M: *walks by him without looking suspicious, and when they pass he punches him, knocking him on the ground. He smiles* MAN that felt good… *holding fist*

B: *smirks and pats him on the shoulder* Come on *walks down stairs*

M: *walks with him* You're not gonna take his blood? I thought you needed it

B: I'll get the next one *walks into lobby*

M: What if we don't meet another one? *sees another one in the lobby* Hell… We can't attack him here, there's too many witnesses

B: Damn, come on, we'll lead him to the back *purposefully was seen and runs to back door and sucks his blood*

M: *comes through back door with him, ignoring the dead body* Let's go to school now

B: Yep, get on *carries Marik all the way to school*

M: *hopes off his back and looks at him* I'll see you later I guess… Be safe

B: Yeah you too *next class*

M: *goes through classes anxiously, biting his lip and looking out the window, hoping Kura will be safe*

B: *walks outside making sure Marik doesn't know and fights half of them then he hears the bell ring* Damn *tried to finish them off quickly*

M: *leaves classroom and looks through the halls for Kura*

B: *keeps fighting, hoping Marik won't see him*

M: *feels dread in his stomach for some reason, and as he passes a window he sees Kura. H grinds his teeth in anger before fast-walking to his next class* Idiot… *mumbled in anger*

B: *shivers* He saw me *tries to finish but sees a gun* Crap

M: *sits down in his next class, feeling danger as he does. His head turns to the window and asks if he can go to the bathroom. Soon is walking towards where he saw Kura*

B: *first show scrapes his face and he couldn't stop the second one which scrapes his side*

M: *hears gun shots and his blood runs cold. He runs down the hall outside, seeing the people around Kura and the scrapes. Anger bubbles up him and he runs forward and twists one of the guns out of a guy's hand and holds it to him*

B: M… Marik *surprised as one guy charges behind Marik, runs fast and knocks the daylights out of him*

M: Thanks *hands gun to Kura* Use this *sees another coming towards him and kicks him in his tender spot*

B: I don't fight with guns *cracks gun in half* You know Marik, you're in this now, you can't get out. You should've thought about the safety of Isis before running out here *hits a guy knocking him out*

M: *pales upon thinking of Isis getting hurt* Well… *punches one guy in the stomach and then uppercuts him* I just got mad seeing you hurt… Not much I can do about it now…

B: Told you, you should think before you act! *punches a guy over and over in the stomach, making him feel pain. Sees a black Honda in the distance* Time to go darling *grabs wrist*

M: *feels himself being pulled* Where should we go?

B: I don't know but hurry up and pick a spot *looks around, noticed he was wearing his trench coat and laughed at himself*

M: Let's go to a park *briefly wonders what Kura laughed at*

B: Sure *still laughing*

M: *they run to a park that's hidden by trees and Marik sits on one of the swings and starts swinging* Why are you laughing?

B: I'm laughing at how I look *sits in the shade daring to take off his trench coat, hat, and sunglasses*

M: *chuckles as well* Is it wise to take off your cover outfit?

B: I'm in the shade aren't I? And ill be careful… *puts back on hat and sunglasses*

M: You better be *swings higher* I'll kill you if you're not

B: You wouldn't kill me *leans against tree* because you like meeee *sang*

M: Yeah, but I can kill you in more than one way *smirks*

B: What the hell are you talking about? *sees person walking on the sidewalk*

M: I could kill you with kisses *he calls, not noticing the person on the sidewalk*

B: *the person looks at him weird and keeps walking* I would love to die that way *smiles*

M: *smiles back, his eye glinting* Good. Catch me? *he asks, swinging less vigorously but still pretty high*

B: No way! *glares at him, not wanting to get up*

M: *mock pouts* Fine *jumps off the swing and then lands on his feet a few feet away from Kura, then walks towards him and sites next to him against the tree*

B: Nice landing, I'll give it a four *smiles*

M: *sticks tongue out playfully* Out of what? Four?

B: Nope, ten *smiles and looks around the roads*

M: *punches shoulder playfully* I'd like to see you do better *looks around too*

B: It won't take them long to find us *still looks around*

M: *looks around* How long will it take for them to find us?

B: I don't know but with the dogs it should be fine

M: Great… Where should we go then?

B: I don't' know Marik, I don't know

M: *sighs* Should we just walk around or something…?

B: Sure… *puts trench coat on and walks around*

M: *keeps walking, then smiles and grabs Kura's hand, intertwining their fingers*

B: *smiles and tightens grip*

M: *keeps walking, very happy*

B: Your hand's warm *smiles*

M: *smiles* Your hand's cold 'cause you're a vampire

B: Yeah *slows down, walking a bit and looks around*

M: Maybe we should go to the witness protection program *he hopefully suggested*

B: Very funny, I don't want to get someone else involved *looks over shoulder to look for anyone following him*

M: Is there any way to get rid of these guys? *slightly complaining*

B: I don't know exactly *telling the truth*

M: *looks at him seriously* Any way to find out?

B: I cause if we ask nicely *looks behind shoulder again, very paranoid*

M: Ha ha, very funny. I meant like, could we invade their headquarters or something and blackmail them to stop trying to kill us?

B: That could work *thought for a moment*

M: *smiles* See? You're lucky you have me here *squeezes hand*

B: Yeah *smiles happily and walks closer to Marik*

M: *exhales happily* It's the times like this I love the most… If only people weren't after us… *eyes widen* I need to call Isis!

B: Quickly now, Isis should know *looks at him* You have your phone, rite?

M: *takes phone out of pocket* Yeah, should I tell her that you're a vampire too?

B: Very funny, no *thinks about it*

…

B: Marik? …

…

B: Marik, Marik, wake up!

…

B: Marik, are you there? Marik, are you okay?

M: *eyes open and yawns* Yeah… Sorry, haven't really been… sleeping well lately *slight blush before dialing phone and calling Isis*

B: You already called Isis five hours ago, go back to sleep. It's fine, we're safe, you fell asleep right after you called Isis, I carried you here, go to sleep

M: *blinks and looks around* Oh… Um, good night I guess… *looks at him* Where are we?

B: In a hotel, chill.

M: Oh… *relaxes and lays down, finding he's on a bed* Thanks Kura… Was I really out for five hours?

B: Yeah, you're lucky I didn't burn. Anyway, you alright or hurt in any way? *lets Marik's eyes adjust*

M: *closes eyes tightly and opens them, focusing his eyes* I'm fine… *_must be all the blood loss…_ he thought to himself, not wanting to make Kura feel bad*

B: *reads mind on accident* I didn't drink your blood, oh sorry.

M: *feels sad* Don't be sorry… You needed it *closes his eyes 'cause his head started to hurt* Ugh…

B: I didn't take your blood! Wait, are you okay? *puts hand on forehead*

M: I'm fine… *head started to hurt more* And I wasn't talking about tonight, I was talking about the previous nights…

B: Then why does your head hurt? *asks worriedly*

M: I don't know… Maybe I've been asleep too long *massages temples, somewhat helping the pain*

B: Alright, well then wake up and eat something *hands Marik a sandwich*

M: *blinks at sandwich before taking it and taking a bite* How long have you been holding this?

B: For a pretty long time *says honestly and opens the curtains to reveal a marvelous view of a big city*

M: *eyes widen at the spectacular view* Wow… Where are we again?

B: Honestly, I don't know right now, lemme think *puts on a thinking face*

M: *chuckles* You don't know a lot of things huh?

B: Then I think I took you to New York, oops, didn't know how far I ran

M: We're in New York? *looks out window again* Awesome… *smirks* So tell me Kura, how'd you get this hotel room? *expecting a story*

B: Ummm, yeah, I don't know either *tries to remember* I don't know alright? *sits down on floor frustrated*

M: *chuckles, but stops short 'cause his head started hurting again* I feel like I'm talking to an amnesia patient… *eats more sandwich*

B: Wonder how you got a headache? *stops thinking and rips the blanket off the bed and wraps himself in it*

M: *raises an eyebrow* Cold? *eats rest of sandwich*

B: Kinda, but also tired *puts head back on bed and closes eyes*

M: *scoots to one side of the bed and pats next to him* Lie here then, don't sleep on the floor again

B: *smiles* Alright *gets in bed next to Marik, wrapping him with the blanket*

M: *smiles back before hugging Kura and yawning, feeling warm and content*

B: Tired Sleeping Beauty?

M: Hmm… *snuggles up to Kura* Yeah…

B: *wraps arms around him* Then go to sleep *smiles and drifts off to sleep*

M: *smiles and kisses him on nose* Ok… Night Kura, pleasant dreams.


	7. Ch 7 Food

Day Seven

B: *slowly opens eyes and noticed his face was full of Marik's hair, he backs up a bit and looks down at his face*

M: *still sleeping soundly, his mouth parted slightly and his chest moving up and down evenly*

B: *smiles and watched the tan boy sleep, but then goes down and kisses his lips*

M: Mm… *vaguely feels something against his lips and stirs, his eyes opened a little, but he wasn't fully awake yet*

B: *pulls away and looks at Marik's face smiling8 Morning Sleeping Beauty, or are you Rapunzel?

M: *hears Kura and opens his eyes more, yawning* Morning… and I'm neither

B: Sure you aren't *smiles even more and hugs him around the waist and pulls him close* I'm cold, warm me with your body heat!

M: *chuckles and wraps his arms around his waist too* With pleasure

B: *happy and snuggles into Marik's warm body*

M: *exhales in ecstasy* I love you Kura. Even if you're wanted by crazy people

B: I love you too Marik, and thanks you for that last comment *smiles again*

M: *giggles and closes his eyes, burying his head under Kura's* You're welcome

B: Thanks *closes eyes*

M: *very happy, wanting this moment to never end. Intertwines their legs*

B: *pulls their bodies closer and nuzzled his face into Marik's neck*

M: You're pretty warm now *he says with a laugh* But you could get warmer

B: I'd rather be warmer *kisses on forehead*

M: I can live with that *smiles* Happily

B: I know you can *stomach growls* Did I tell you we were out for a good 24 hours?

M: … No… *notices he's hungry and sighs. Doesn't want to leave…* We should eat something

B: No, stay. My hunger can wait and so can yours *pulls closer, clearly not going to let go*

M: *smiles and moves closer still* Okay. Sorry I fell asleep yesterday… and that you had to carry me

B: It's not a big deal, you're actually pretty light, and thankfully It'll take a while for those crazy people to catch up to us *opens eyes to look at Marik's face and then closes them*

M: That's good then… *smiles and kisses him* That means we have some time to ourselves finally

B: Yeah, finally *happy, very happy, and then he hears Marik's stomach growl*

M: *blushes slightly* Haha… I swear I'm not that hungry *pulls closer*

B: Alright tell that to your stomach *stomach growls, blushes*

M: *chuckles* I think our stomachs are trying to tell us something… *starts to sit up*

B: Yeah I agree *sits up and walks to door* lets go to the lobby and see what we can find

M: *follows him* They better have some muffins or something… *smiles and hugs him from behind* Or something as sweet as you *lets go and walks down the hall, turning around and winking at him* Come on!

B: *blushes* They won't have something as sweet as me, but it'll be close *smiles*

M: Oh darn, I was looking forward to something sweet this morning *smirks*

B: Very Funny *smirks anyway* I feel like human food today

M: *chuckles* Aw, my blood not good enough? *said jokingly, sticking his tongue out at him*

B: No, your blood is the best, but I wanna try a cinnamon roll, I haven't had one in a long time *sniffs the air*

M: That's sad… You NEED a cinnamon roll then *soon reach lobby*

B: Cinnamon roll! *grabs a plate then cinnamon roll with frosting*

M: *laughs, then grabs a plate and a cinnamon roll along with some pancakes and some juice* Get something else too

B: Hot chocolate! And a muffin * gets those and sits down at a table and waits till Marik sits down*

M: *chuckles and walks towards the table and sits down* You have a sweet tooth today…

B: *glares* Shut up *starts eating the cinnamon roll with a smile

M: *cuts a pancake in half and eats one half* What should we do today? *says between bites*

B: I don't know *finishes cinnamon roll and tarts lowly devouring the muffin* What do you want to do?

M: Any amusement parks nearby? *shoves the other half of pancake in mouth and sips juice*

B: Maybe *finishes muffin and takes a sip of hot coco* I'll find out

M: *smiles* Good. Then I can watch you fail at the games *smirks before taking bite of cinnamon roll*

B: Very funny *gets up and goes find out for Marik*

M: *sits at table and continues eating. Looking around him, hoping that those people won't find them for a LONG time*

B: *walks back in with a mad but happy face* Marik, look *points out a window to a Ferris Wheel a couple miles away*

M: *looks and smiles* Awesome! *turns to him* Why are you mad?

B: 'Cause it was right there! *sits back down and drinks some hot coco*

M: *laughs* Whatever, can't wait to go on the Ferris Wheel *chuckles, suddenly thinking of something*

B: What'cha thinking? *too lazy to read his mind*

M: *slight blush with playful smile* Just thinking… Would they have a Tunnel of Love?

B: *stares at him* … No… *sips hot coco*

M: *frowns slightly* You don't like the idea?

B: *closes eyes and sighs* Fine *sips hot coco again*

M: *frowns* Is something wrong? *a little sad*

B: No, I just don't like the idea of a love tunnel, it just sounds cheesy *takes another sip finishing his hot coco*

M: Oh… *sips juice* Okay

B: But it would be fun to be in one just once to see what it was like *looks at Marik*

M: *smiles* I've heard they're really dark with "romance" pictures and decorations or something *chuckles* I guess it's kind of cheesy… But I'd like to see one

B: Alright, alright *sighs and gets up* come on, let's go…

M: *stands up* If you don't wanna go in one we don't have to… *glares* But we ARE going on the Ferris Wheel

B: Alright, I didn't even say anything about the Ferris Wheel, and I kinda wanna see one too

M: Good, 'cause I love Ferris Wheels. And then why does it seem like you don't wanna go?

B: *smiles* I do, come on, let's go get something to wear though *looks at his clothes*

M: *gives odd look* You are confusing… And yeah, we should change

B: No, you need new clothes, come on *dragged Marik to a store, bought him new clothes, and walked out of store*

M: Why did I need new clothes…? *asks curiously* The ones I have are fine… Unless you didn't bring any of my clothes

B: You didn't bring any change of clothes, I did. Come on, let's to to the amusement park *smiles, actually wanting to go*

M: *slight pout* It's not my fault, I fell asleep for five hours… and NOW you wanna go? Why didn't you before?

B: I wanted to go before, just not in the Tunnel of Love *walking to entrance of park*

M: Why is that? *asks as he walked next to him*

B: I told you already *gets tickets and walks in the park, taking a map and unfolding it to show Marik* Where do you wanna go first?

M: You decide, I feel like I'm deciding everything lately…

B: *glares and looks around for something to do*

M: Anything at all is fine, as long as we go to the Ferris Wheel eventually.

B: *spots a haunted house* Let's do that *points to it*

M: *smiles wickedly* Awesome! I love haunted houses. *smirks* You could be part of the attraction

B: Ha ha ha, very funny *thinks about it* Well, I am wearing a trench coat and hiding my face *smiles evilly*

M: *chuckles* Let's scare some people *walks into haunted house*

B: Yep *a while later people are screaming and running out of the haunted house followed by us laughing*

M: That was PRICELESS! *laughing so hard he's starting to cry* Oh my gosh, I think that one kid peed his pants.

B: I know and that geeky guy who acted like he wasn't scared at first screamed like a little girl, along with his girlfriend!

M: Oh my gosh that guy was hilarious! *tries to calm down* Ah… Now what? I think if we stay here any longer then the authorities will come for us.

B: Yeah, let's ride a roller coaster, but I have to be careful of my hat.

M: Yeah… It'd be bad if you burned yourself *smiles* You'll have to keep your hands in the air the whole time

B: I guess so *waits in line impatiently and gets on the roller coaster*

M: *they go down the roller coaster having the time of their lives, though Kura's hat almost blew back a few times. They went on a lot of other roller coasters after that.

B: *between rides they would run to the next one so finally Kura stopped and said he wanted a pop, just because they could share one*

M: *smiles when they bought the pop* This is a good date so far… *looks away from him on the word 'date'*

B: Yeah it is a good date *looks around and sees something like a giant drop* Let's go on that *points to it*

M: *looks at it and pales slightly, but not noticeably* Nah, it looks lame

B: No it doesn't, look how high it is! Come on *starts walking towards it with a smile*

M: *sighs and follows him reluctantly. He doesn't like feeling that he's going to drop…*

B: *senses something* Marik are you okay? *puts face close to Marik's*

M: I just… don't like feeling like I'm going to drop *he admitted, moving his face away form Kura's*

B: Oh, then we won't go on it *sees a Tunnel of Love and walks in the opposite direction*

M: *smiles and links elbows with him* Thanks, where are we going now? *sees tunnel and smiles* Ah…

B: I changed my mind, let's go to the Ferris Wheel. Come on, let's go *starts to walk away*

M: *pouts slightly, but walks with him since he also wants to ride the Ferris Wheel*

B: *thanks the lord*

M: *soon get to the Ferris Wheel and get in line* Can't wait to see the view *smiles at Kura*

B: Yeah, me neither *smiles at how excited he looks*

M: And afterwards we can go in the Tunnel *turns to him* If you want… *still not sure how he feels about this*

B: *thinks about it* Alright, we can go through the creepy Tunnel of Love

M: *chuckles* Creepy? *line moves forward*

B: Yeah, creepy *not very patient*

M: How is it creepy? *line moves forward more*

B: I don't know, it just looks weird *line moves forward again*

M: It's not like there are creepy people screaming "YOU'RE IN LOVE!" at you… *chuckles at the thought*

B: *laughs too* That would be funny, but not cool *line moves forward*

M: I think I'd just burst out laughing and ask them how much they get paid *their turn to ride the Ferris Wheel*

B: Yeah, so would I *sits down and looks at Marik, and out of the window watching the Ferris Wheel slowly moving*

M: *looks out the window too* I love Ferris Wheels… *turns to Kura with a smile* Not as much as I love you of course…

B: I know *smiles and looks out the window at the view*

M: *smiles happily and sits closer to him, looking out the window*

B: It is a wonderful view *smiles while looking out the window, lost looking at the view*

M: How do we keep seeing these places with such good views?

B: I don't know but I don't want to forget this *eyes soften behind sunglasses*

M: *sighs happily, laying his head on Kura's shoulder*

B: *rests his head on top of Marik's shoulder, still looking out the window at the view*

M: I wish it were like this all the time…

B: Yeah, it would be nice wouldn't it? *wraps arm around Marik*

M: *snuggles closer* Yeah… stupid school and crazy grudging people…

B: *smiles* Yeah *at the very top now*

M: *smiles and turns to him* You know, they say that Ferris Wheels are romantic… *kisses him*

B: Yeah they do *kisses him back*

M: It really makes me wonder who 'they' are… I wanna hug them *smiles before hugging him*

B: Why would you wanna hug them? *had to ask and pulled Marik closer to him*

M: Because they're giving me an excuse to do this *kisses him again*

B: So you need an excuse? *looks at him, their ride almost over*

M: Of course not, but it's nice having one *smirks before kissing him again*

B: Yeah, but too bad our ride's almost over *looks out window, noticing their ride really was almost over*

M: Aww… You know what it's time for now *smirks*

B: Great *rolls eyes as the ride ends and gets out and walks very slow to the Tunnel of Love*

M: You act like you're being commenced to your death… *grabs arms and pulls him towards the ride*

B: I might be *says with sarcasm while being pulled by Marik*

M: *sticks tongue out at him* It won't be that bad…

B: *groans and waits in line with Marik for like a second before sitting down in a…*

M: *sits next to him, smiling* Smiiiiiiiile *he sang* You look better when you smile

B: *smiles and then frowns slightly as the ride starts moving* Great…

M: *chuckles, but then the Tunnel starts to get dark. He turns to Kura* Do you see a benefit from this?

B: No, I feel creeped out in a way *sees light in front of them*

M: *sees light too* That was short… and I mean it's DARK in here, and… ah forget it

B: It's not the end… *sighs and closes eyes, wanting it to be over but got over it for Marik*

M: *frustrated* Kura, it's dark… and we're all alone in a Tunnel of Love… *sighs and closes eyes*

B: Yeah, you're right, it's dark *goes to a whisper* But we're not alone *pulls Marik closer*

M: *alarmed, whispers* What do you mean?

B: *lights turn on and a boy and girl are sitting on a bench staring at each other*

M: *looks at them, surprised* Oh…

B: *relaxes and looks away from the people* Creepy *shivers*

M: Are they real people or animatronic…? *wishes they hadn't come now*

B: Real, they're not even blinking. Creepy *pulls Marik closer*

M: They're real? *looks at them oddly* How much do you people get paid? *he called to them*

B: *starts cracking up*

M: *tries not to smile* Better be a lot for being so creepy…

B: You can say that again *see different people*

M: No seriously, I hope they get paid a lot…

B: I hope so too *looks at them, wishing this would be over soon*

M: Sorry I made you come…

B: It's fine *ride ends and they get off and start walking*

M: Now what? *he asked as he walked next to him*

B: *sees a little kid crying and walks over to him*

M: *follows him and asks the kid* What's wrong?

B: *the kids keeps crying* kid, calm down *kneels down to be face to face* Come on, it's alright, *smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder*

M: *kids pushes his hand away and keeps crying* Maybe he lost his mom…?

B: *eyes soften more* It's alright, I promise, but you have to stop crying, okay? *kids looks at him and says he lost his mom*

M: What did she look like? *he asked softly as he knelt down to look at him* Where did you last see her?

B: *the kid resumes crying. Picks him up and puts his legs on his shoulders* Alright, now stop crying, or we can't help you find your mom. Can you please tell us where you last saw her? Come, you're the leader.

M: *the kids said he last saw her by a pizza place, so they started heading where he directed. Kura saying that he's the leader made him stop crying as well*

B: *I tried to make him laugh and it seemed to work, I smiled happily. We got to the pizza place but…*

M: *his mom wasn't there. The kid seemed about to cry again* It's okay, *Marik said* We'll find her

B: *I reassured him with a mile and we walked around the park looking for his mom, after a while I put him down to walk on his own, he held my hand and didn't let go of it*

M: *hoping they'll find her soon, he looks all around him constantly to find the mom* Maybe we should tell security *Marik whispered to Kura*

B: It would be a good idea but he doesn't want to let go of my hand *smiles at the last part and looks down at the kid, who's smiling up at him*

M: Hmm, well, we could stay with him at security until his mom finds him… *smiles at the kid as well, but he's still smiling at Kura*

B: I kinda don't wanna *kneels down* Which way should we go now?

M: *the kids looks around and points in a random direction* That way! *he announced, pulling Kura that way. Marik laughed and followed them*

B: *I was still smiling at how cute this kid was, so we walked. I was dragged by the kid, in the direction he pointed to*

M: *chuckling, but he was starting to get worried, What if they were accused of child abduction? They had been searching for his mom for a long time…*

B: *the kid's eyes widen as he sees his mom and yells* There she is! *and pulls me in the direction of his mom*

M: *sighing in relief he follows the kid, smiling at the mom, who was now running towards the boy* George! *she called, happy tears leaving her eyes before trapping him in a hug*

B: *the kid still doesn't let go of my hand, but he starts crying in his mom's arms*

M: Oh, I was so worried! *she smiled, then see her child was holding someone's hand and looks up at Bakura* Hello there, were you watching over my son?

B: Yeah *said smiling and pulled Marik by the neck with his free hand to him* This guy helped too

M: *chuckles* Yeah right, he wouldn't let go of your hand. *the mother laughs* Well, thank you two very much! I don't know what would have happened if someone else found him… *she smiles at her son before frowning* Never leave my side again!

B: *he looks at her with a sad look. I kneel down to be at eye level* Listen to your mother, okay? *said softly with a smile*

M: *the kid looks at him before nodding, but tightened his grip on his hand* Will I see you again? *he asked quietly*

B: I don't know, I don't know *kid hugs him tightly before letting go of his hand and walking away with his mom, waving 'bye' behind him*

M: *pats Kura on the shoulder comfortingly* You did good Kura. You gonna miss him? *stares at the kid, missing him just a little already*

B: Yeah *smile sadly, but snaps away from the kid walking after he disappeared* Come on Marik *still has arm linked around neck*

M: Where are we going? *gets head out from under his arm*

B: Back to the hotel *says sadly but evil grin crosses face* Oh Marik, we didn't ride something yet!

M: *rases eyebrow* What didn't we ride? *searching through his mind and then pales slightly* No…

B: Yes, you are riding it. You made me ride that creepy love tunnel, you are going *pulls in direction of ride*

M: *feels weak* Please don't make me…

B: Nope too bad *pulls in line of the giant drop*

M: *digs feet into ground* No. At least you KIND OF wanted to go in the Tunnel… I don't wanna go on this at ALL.

B: Marik's a scaredy-cat *picks him up* Come on my darling, your ride awaits you

M: Put me the hell down! *light blush* And I'm not a scaredy cat OR your 'darling'

B: Yeah you are *people stare at them as they walk to the line. When no one's looking he puts face close* You are my darling

M: *smiles sweetly* If I'm your darling then don't make me go on this ride

B: Nope, you're going *kisses forehead before getting in line and when crowded by people with no escape puts Marik down*

M: *glares* I'll hate you forever

B: I don't think so *line moves forward*

M: *starts to get nervous and looks at him with sad eyes* Please…

B: Why are you so sad? Oh, is someone scared of heights?

M: Of course not! I wouldn't be able to ride a Ferris Wheel if I was…

B: *people get off ride and line moves forward. We're next* You what? *smiles evilly*

M: *stares at ride fearfully and squirms* Please! I'll… I'll let you… *abandons thought and decides he'd rather do the ride than what he was about to say*

B: Tell me what? *asks, not wanting him to stall* What's wrong?

M: Nothing! *gets on ride, his face really pale now* L-let's go…

B: *sighs and pulls him by the hand and off, walking out through the exit hoping to put color back in Marik's face*

M: *exhales slowly in relief, looking ashamed* Thanks…

B: *still holding by wrist, but not hard* Sorry *mumbles in a really sorry voice* What happened, why are you so scared to go on?

M: *sighs* One time, I climbed this really high tree and almost fell. I was just so scared of falling and dying… I've been afraid of falling or dropping from a high place ever since

B: *stares at him* Really? *asks nicely but also unbelievably* Okay then *walks to the direction of the exit, ready to go back to the hotel and sleep*

M: *puts arm across stomach and grips arm. Whispers* And my dad dangled me off the side of our roof when I was five…

B: *stops in tracks and looks at him* Your dad did what? *said sad and angry and pulls him into a hug* I'll kill your dad!

M: *smiles and hugs him back* Yeah… You don't have to kill him though. Thanks for the offer

B: You should've told me! *picks up fireman style and carries him all the way to the hotel*

M: *gets down at hotel* I didn't want to tell you… *looks down, ashamed again*

B: You can tell me anything *when they get to their room I pass out the instant I hit the bed*


	8. Ch 8 Ticklish

~time passes~

M: *wakes up next morning seeing he still had his arms around Kura. Smiles, remembering yesterday* I know I can tell you anything *whispers* Just like you can tell me anything…

B: *still asleep soundly, comfy and warm* Marik…. *says in sleep*

M: *laughs silently before kissing on forehead* Yes Kitty? *whispers*

B: *just keeps sleeping, not knowing what he said and says it again but in a sadder tone* Marik….

M: *frowns at sad tone* What's wrong Kura? *still whispering*

B: *jolts up and quickly looks at Marik hugging him*

M: *smiles and rubs back comfortingly* Hey, what were you dreaming about?

B: Nothing, nothing at all *relaxes at Marik rubbing his back* It's nothing *whispers*

M: *eyes turn sad* You know you can tell me anything too…

B: I know, but this is one thing I can't remember *being very serious* Jeez, but whatever it was it scared the crap out of me!

M: *looks at him sadly and hugs him tightly* Well, it was just a dream…

B: *sighs* Yeah, just a dream *lays down on stomach, breathing into the pillow*

M: *continues stroking back* Do you remember anything at all about the wish?

B: The wish? *calms down more and starts to drop his guard*

M: Sorry, I mean dream. Do you remember anything about the dream?

B: No, nothing *puts his guard down all the way*

M: *continues rubbing back and sighs* I hope you don't have it again then

B: Yeah *attacks, tickling his sides* It's just a dream

M: *tries not to laugh* Kura, I'm not – I'm not ticklish *still trying not to laugh*

B: Yes you are *keeps tickling, making Marik fall on him*

M: Kura… stop! *laughing* St-stop! *crushing him slightly*

B: Don't wanna *keeps tickling him*

…

B: *keeps tickling but finally stops*

M: *takes air in gasps and turns to Kura* I hate you… *starts tickling him in the side*

B: I… know *starts laughing really hard*

M: *laughs I triumph and stops tickling him* Ha! You're ticklish too!

B: Shut up! *breathes in* I'm going to go take a shower *gets up*

M: You do that *lays down on the bed and closes eyes* I'll catch more sleep…

B: *takes a shower, cold again, and comes out the same way he came out before and sits at the edge of the bed and turned on the TV*

M: *sits next to him and watches TV with him* How long till we'll have to move again?

B: I don't know, as long as they don't find us *lays down on the bed, too lazy to move*

M: *sighs but stays sitting up* I hope they just give up… That'd be great

B: I highly doubt it *sighs and turns over to his stomach* I wish they would just give up *said into covers*

M: *sighs and scoots back on the bed to rub Kura's back soothingly* We need to figure out a way to get them off our backs…

B: Mhmm *enjoys his back being rubbed, it's the only time he can drop his guard, which he did*

M: *thinking while rubbing his back* Do they have any weaknesses? Something we could use against them?

B: Their leader *said into covers, putting hands above head*

M: What about him? *he asked as he laid down next to Kura on his stomach to hear him better, still rubbing his back*

B: Their weakness is their boss *sighs*

M: *confused* I thought you already beat up their boss…

B: No, not that one. There's a boss that's the boss of the one I beat up.

M: *stares at him* You're serious? Then can't we just go after him if he's the weakness…? *still rubbing his back*

B: No, too difficult *sighs and gets up and changes clothes in bathroom*

M: *lays head down* This is hard… How long have you been dealing with these guys?

B: *walks out* A pretty long time, but just recently they injured an innocent person so I got serious

M: *surprised* Who did they injure?

B: You know that one kid named Yugi? He's the one, only talked to me once *sighs and lays down on bed*

M: Oh yeah, I know him… Why would they hurt him? *turns head to look at Kura*

B: 'Cause one, he was with me at the time it happened, and two, they saw him talking with me so they hurt him

M: *low whistle* Dang. Just how much did you piss these people off?

B: I guess a lot *starts to get really bored* Do you think they have an indoor pool?

M: *stares at him oddly* What hotel DOESN'T have an indoor pool nowadays…?

B: I don't know, let's go night swimming! *says cheerfully*

M: *chuckles* All right, but I'll need a swimsuit

B: *smiles* Then let's go get you one! *says to him as he gets his trench coat, hat, and sunglasses*

M: *laughs and stands up and stretches* Okay… what do you think is my color?

B: Purple *smiles*

M: *sticks tongue out at him* A purple swimsuit? Do they even sell those for men?

B: Probably *smiles brighter and opens door*

M: *rolls eyes* Whatever… *follows him out the door*

B: *still was smiling as they walked into a store*

M: Why are you smiling so much? It's starting to creep me out…

B: Oh sorry *stops smiling but laughs as he walks over to a purple bikini* This would be perfect for you my darling *laughs*

M: *blushes profusely* You have some sick fantasies Bakura… That are NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!

B: *still laughing, falling on the ground, imagining that in his head* That reminds me… *stops laughing* I need one too

M: *smirks, seeing a dark blue bikini in the back* Really? *asks as he walks towards it and grabs it* This would look PERFECT on you

B: Very funny *actually goes over and picks out a swimsuit for himself and it was dark, dark blue*

M: *laughs* Well, you did like the color it seems *searches for a swimsuit of his own*

B: Ha ha ha *points out a purple trunk*

M: *looks at trunks and thinks for a moment* … I might as well try them on…

B: *smiles* Go ahead, then come out so we can go back to the hotel

M: *tries them on, seeing that they fit and comes out of the changing room* Do yours fit?

B: Yeah, I tried them on already *walks to cashier to pay for them and walks back to hotel*

M: Are we going swimming now? *walking with him*

B: No, it's still light out and I bet'cha they'll have big windows. I'll burn *walks into room*

M: *follow him* Good point… So what now?

B: We'll just wait by doing something… *thinks * let's see what's on TV

M: *groans* There's never anything good on… *eyes brighten* Let's get some ice cream! With cherries!

B: Alright, ohh and chocolate strawberries!

M: Awesome! Let's go! *grabs hand and pulls him out the door*

B: *smiles* Yeah

M: *soon make it to an ice cream shop* What kind of ice cream do you want?

B: I don't know *sees chocolate* I'll take some chocolate and chocolate strawberries

M: I'll take some cinnamon swirl with cherries and sprinkles *smiles at Kura* I'm gonna be stealing some of your chocolate though

B: *smiles back* Alright, it's fine *sits down*

M: *sits down as well. Singing* Ice cream, ice cream, lovely lovely ice cream…

B: Really Marik? *starts eating his ice cream*

M: Yes, really *eats some of his ice cream and then east some of Kura's as well*

B: Hey! *yells at him* Here, eat this *holds out cherry for Marik*

M: *eats cherry form Kura's mouth and then realizes what he did and blushes slightly*

B: *smiles and eats some of his chocolate strawberries* Hmm, liked my cherry?

M: *blushes more slightly* Ya… *eats more ice cream to cool his face*

B: Here, try one *holds chocolate strawberries between his fingers*

M: *blushes more* I can eat one myself…

B: *holds strawberry closer to his face* Eat it

M: *blushes more before eating the strawberry, his lips going over Kura's fingers slightly*

B: *smiles as some chocolate was left on his finger*

M: *chews strawberry with pink cheeks* Aren't you gonna eat the chocolate? *he asks between bites*

B: Hmmm Oh *about to lick it…*

M: Erm… *thinks for a sec* … Could I have it…? *asks, face enflaming more*

B: Then lick it *holds out finger*

M: *blushes more before licking the chocolate off his finger*

B: Marik, you're blushing *smiles and puts his other hand under his chin before taking his spoon and stealing some of Marik's ice cream*

M: You'd blush too if you were me… *watching him eat his ice cream before taking a cherry and holding it out to Bakura* Your turn! *smiles, slight blush still there*

B: *smiles and takes cherry and smiles while eating it* Thank you *continues eating ice cream*

M: No problem *smiles while eating ice cream. Picks up chocolate strawberry between fingers like Bakura and holds it out to him, smiling*

B: *sighs and holds Marik's wrist before taking the strawberry from his fingers, rubbing his lips and purposefully licking both of them*

M: *blushes* L-like the strawberry?

B: I like the taste of the strawberry, but I like the taste of you better *smiles then puts more ice cream in his mouth*

M: *blushes more* Sh-shut up *looks down while eating more ice cream*

B: Aww, Marik is blushing *puts more ice cream in his mouth*

M: *looks at shoes, eating more ice cream. Wanting to feed him another strawberry*

B: Come on *finishes ice cream* Let's take home some strawberries! *smiles*

M: *blushes* You read my mind didn't you?

B: What? *looks at him weirdly and gets another thing of chocolate strawberries*

M: *still blushing as he stands* I was thinking the same thing…

B: *smiles and notices the sun went down so he took off his protective gear as they were walking out*

M: *smiles at him* So now we'll do some swimming?

B: Yes *happy they get back to the hotel and change*

M: Are you a good swimmer? *asks as he changes in the bathroom*

B: I guess, I just wanna swim. Come on! *already done, waiting at the door with two towels*

M: *emerges from bathroom* I'm coming, Mr. Impatient…

B: *smiles and looks at Marik* Purple was a good color for you, now come on!

M: *sticks tongue out at him* Whatever *walks towards pool*

B: *gets to pool and puts towels down quickly and jumps into the pool, no one else was there*

M: *chuckles and jumps into pool too, swimming under water with eyes open*

B: *opens eyes underwater and sees Marik*

M: *smiles and waves at him, he opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out are bubbles*

B: *comes up and laughs, waving at Marik when he came up*

M: *laughs too* I was trying to say 'Having fun?' but I forgot you wouldn't be able to hear me

B: *laughs really hard* I thought that's what you were going to say *slips on the bottom of the pool*

M: *swims forward and catches him, laughing*

B: What's so funny? *slowly regains balance*

M: You slipped *chuckle* I think it's funny *does a back stroke away from him*

B: Shut up *dives in the water, goes under Marik and pulls him down*

M: *surprised he took in a mouthful of water. He came to the surface hurriedly and started coughing before turning to Kura with a smirk* You'll pay for that Kura

B: Ohh, I'm scared! *swims away laughing*

M: *chuckles evilly to self before disappearing under water*

B: Great… *swims away from where Marik went under*

M: *soon pops back up right next to Kura and pushes him under the water*

B: Wa… *couldn't finish his scream 'cause his mouth was soon filled with water. Pops back up* Marik! *starts splashing him*

M: *laughs while holding his arms up and closing his eyes to protect himself from the splashes before going underwater*

B: *goes underwater too and captures Marik and brings him to the surface. Once he's there he starts tickling the crap out of him*

M: *laughing uncontrollably* N-not fair…! *starts tickling him too*

B: *pushes hands away and goes underwater and pops up, sitting on the stairs*

M: *swims over to him and sits next to him, smiling* Swimming's fun

B: Yeah it is *smiles and slides down one step to rest head on the first step*

M: *chuckles before going off to swim more*

B: *closes eyes and lets the water settle around him, smiles and swims more too*

M: *does a lot of backstrokes and a few spins in the water and goes above water and smiles at Kura before going underwater again*

B: *swims to the side of the pool before doing a flip in the water*

M: *swims form one end to the other underwater but then comes up, laughing really hard*

B: What? *thinks Marik's going insane*

M: *calms down and winks at Kura* Oh nothing… *goes underwater again*

B: *worries and sticks to where he was, thinking how long they've been in there*

M: *pops up right next to Kura again and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling their wet bodies together and putting his face really close to his* It's just it's almost like we're bathing together… *laughs and swims away*

B: *looks at him swim away then smiles. They swim for a while until I say I had enough and sit on a chair, letting Marik swim more*

M: *swims for a little longer and then comes out, a goofy grin on his face*

B: What now? *asks a little tired and cold*

M: *shakes head* It's nothing… *throws towel at Kura* Dry off

B: Yes mother *walks back to the room, changes, and plops on bed*

M: Would a mother do this? *Marik asked before leaning down and kissing Kura passionately before standing up, smirking, and locking himself inside the bathroom to change*

B: *whispers* No *and turns over to lay on his stomach*

M: *comes out and sees Kura on his back and smiles, sitting next to him pretzel style and rubbing his back*

B: *wakes up, still laying on his stomach with Marik's hand still on his back*

M: *laying on his back and sleeping deeply*

B: *can't move* Marik… Marik wake up! *tries to move but can't* Marik *says a little louder*

M: *eyes open slowly and yawn* What is it Kura…? *sits up and stretches*

B: I can move now *quickly gets up and goes to the bathroom*

M: You can move…? *hadn't heard him say that* I'd hope so… *stands up to see if he had some clean clothes*

B: *comes out of the bathroom and lays on his stomach back down on the bed with hands above the head*

M: *finding some clean clothes he changes in the bathroom and then sits next to Kura* Why do you always lay on your stomach?

B: 'Cause I wanna, it's more comfy *says into covers*

M: *chuckles and rubs his back* Or do you just want me to rub your back?

B: Very funny *reacts to his hand, making a weird noise in the process*

M: *stops rubbing* Sorry, wasn't aware I hit your spot… *smiles* But that was a cute noise…

B: Shut up *glares at him from the covers*

M: *laughs then rubs his back, careful to avoid his spot*

B: *still glares but then quickly hides is face 'cause he was blushing from the weird noise he made*

M: *continues rubbing his back and hums under his breath, soon laying down and burying his face in Kura's hair, still rubbing his back*

B: *listens to him hum and soon drops his guard, just by a little though*

M: *still humming and rubbing, starting to fall asleep again and trying to keep his eyes open. He was just so warm and comfy*

B: *notices this and flips over, bringing Marik into a hug* Don't fall asleep

M: *yawns* Why not? *hugs him back, his arm laying across his back*

B: 'Cause I don't want to *smiles* Or I could wake you up another way…!

M: *blushes slightly but still feels sleepy* You wouldn't…

B: *pins Marik down and flips on top of him* I would *said quietly in ear*

M: *blushes, doesn't know what to say*

B: *kisses and looks at his blushing face* You awake yet?

M: … Yes… *wraps his hands in Kura's hair and brings his head down and kisses him*

B: *smiles, and puts his head on Marik's chest, burying his face in it*

M: *wraps arms around his neck, not allowing him to lift his head form his chest and smiling*

B: *smiling and allowing Marik to do whatever he was doing*

M: *slowly moves one hand down Kura's back, running his hand over his spine*

B: *holds in a shiver but loses his balance in the process*

M: *chuckles slightly, continuing to rub his hand down his spine*

B: *puts both his hands on either side of Marik's sides so he doesn't lose his balance again while holding in a shiver*

M: *noticing him trying to contain a shiver and rubs his spot, loving how he's losing balance*

B: *lets out a frustrated groan and loses his balance and he couldn't catch himself*

M: *wraps arms around him to support him more, but he still falls on top of him, causing their lips to crash together*

B: *regains balance and looks into Marik's eyes* thanks for catching me

M: *smiles while rubbing his lip since that hurt slightly* No problem

B: *rubbed his lip too, avoiding eye contact*

M: *chuckles* We should be more careful huh?

B: Yeah *sighs, actually wanting Marik to continue what he was doing*

M: *chuckles and walks his hand up Kura's sides before trickling his fingers gently down his spine*

B: *again tries not to shiver and holds his balance, thinking Marik really must want him to shiver*

M: *eventually just starts rubbing his back, smiling at him and staring into his beautiful eyes*

B: *stares into Marik's eyes too, just looking at them*

M: *opens mouth slightly while continuing to rub his back, still staring into his eyes*

B: *notices his mouth was open and kisses his slightly open mouth, stopping the shiver*

M: *smiles to self since that's what he wanted and kisses him deeply while continuing to rub his back*

B: *still wondering why Marik was trying to make him shiver, his thoughts are blocked when he lost balance and caught himself, swore under his breath*

M: *chuckles* Maybe you should be on the bottom…? *suggest with a grin*

B: Shut up, I'm sorry I keep losing my balance *but somehow switches with Marik*

M: *laughs slightly, running his hand down Kura's back with his hand against the bed* And yet here you are…

B: I said shut up! *looks away as a small blush comes to his face*

M: *kisses him* Aww, don't look away, you look cute

B: *eye twitches and he looks at Marik, trying to forget about his hand*

M: *keeps rubbing his back, loving Kura's cute red face and a huge smile on his face*

B: *red disappears off his face and he really can't hold in the shiver anymore, but he managed*

M: *disappointed the red's gone, kisses him again right before accidentally hitting his spot*

B: *couldn't hold it in and lets out a weird noise and shivers violently*

M: *surprised slightly, but then a wicked grin comes to his face and he tries not to laugh* That sound… I like it… *tickles next to his spot teasingly*

B: Shut up… I didn't know… I could make… such a weird sound! *slightly glares at him before reacting to Marik's hand*

M: *chuckles* Well, now you know *moves head down and whispers tentatively in his ear* Make it again…? *runs one finger down his spot hard*

B: No… *holds in the noise but couldn't stop the reaction*

M: Aw, please? *slightly begging* You're so cute when you make that sound… *nibbles ear while massaging around that spot, slowly getting closer and closer to it…*

B: No *shivers, knowing if he keeps holding in the noise it'll come out louder than he wants it too, grabs a hold of Marik's shirt against his chest and blushes slightly*

M: Please? *whispers once more in his ear* You can't keep holding it in… *massages his spot hard*

B: *lets out the weird noise louder than he thought he would, blushed*

M: *smiles* So cute~! *puts face close to Kura's and rubs their noses together* With your face and that noise…! *kisses him* It's so cute!

B: No it's not! *glares at him*

M: *laughs, kisses him again, licking his bottom lip and rubbing his spot briefly before rubbing the rest of his back*

B: I hate you *mumbles before closing eyes and calming his face down*

M: *smirks* I love you too… Tell me if this feels weird *says before kissing Kura's eyelids gently*

B: Yes, it feels weird

M: Darn… *smiles before laying down next to him and moving him on his side. He kisses him while tangling one hand in his hair*

B: Why? *asks, kinda wanting to know*

M: Hm, I just wanted to try something different… *shrugs* Plus, I wondered how it felt

B: Well it felt weird

M: *giggles* You've said that already *puts head under Kura's chin*

B: Yeah, I know I did *sighs and puts head on Marik's back*

M: *sighs happily, glad that Kura's not putting pressure yet*

B: *ignores Marik's thoughts and closes his eyes again*

M: *feels very warm and carefree and feels his eyes start to droop. He stifles a yawn before closing his eyes*

B: Have a nice nap *says before carefully getting up and covers him with the blanket*

M: *yawns, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to his chin. He opens his eyes slightly* Are you gonna go somewhere?

B: No *says sitting on the edge of the bed*

M: Hmm… Then what are you gonna do…? *says sleepily as his eyes close again*

B: Don't know yet, now go to sleep my darling sleeping beauty *kisses on forehead*

M: *smiles before sleep overtakes him. His slow breathing and peaceful face are the indication*

B: *gets up and walks outta room quietly*

M: *stirs slightly but doesn't wake up or hear the door close softly behind Kura*

B: *walks out, hoping to be back before Marik wakes up*

M: *breathing hitches slightly and he frowns, but then is face evens out and he stays asleep*

B: *walks out of hotel looking at the window and walking away out of sight*

M: *senses a touch of danger, but not enough to wake him up. Starts dreaming about back home, in school*

B: …..

M: *still sleeping and dreaming*

B: …

M: *A few hours later Marik wakes up, sits up and yawns* Kura? *he called experimentally*

B: *doesn't know Marik's up and keeps doing what he was doing*

M: *stretches before standing and walking around the room. Seeing Kura nowhere, he decided to go outside and search the hotel*

B: *still far away from the hotel, not knowing that Marik woke up*

M: *after searching for a while he starts to get suspicious and starts wandering the city for him, getting angrier and angrier with each step. If he was fighting those people…*

B: *comes out of a store, almost running into Marik* M..Marik?

M: *blinks at him, surprised but relieved he wasn't fighting and that he didn't seem hurt. Raises an eyebrow at him* Where have you been?

B: *holding a lot of bags with food and maps* Shopping

M: Oh… Let me help you *grabs one of the bags he's holding*

B: Thanks, when did you get up? *asks, walking back to hotel*

M: *thinking* Not too long ago… *smiles at him* Thanks for shopping for food *stomach growls and he blushes slightly* I'm pretty hungry…

B: Yeah, when we get back I'll make us something to eat *smiles*

M: *smiles before kissing him sweetly on the cheek* Thanks Kura.

B: *smiles* Yeah, come on

M: *they arrive at the hotel and Marik starts putting the groceries where he thinks they should go while Kura starts cooking*

B: Hey Marik, can you hand me some of that chicken? *flips stuff professionally in the pan*

M: Sure *hands him chicken* What are you making anyways?

B: Something special. Can you put out two plates and two cups?

M: *raises eyebrow with a small smile before doing what was asked of him* Why are you making something special?

B: 'Cause you are hungry *finishes and puts it on the plates*

M: *smiles before sitting down and eating* Thanks Kura!

B: You're welcome *eats too*

M: Seriously though, why something special? *puts a forkful of food in his mouth*

B: 'Cause I just did *says very seriously*

M: … Ok… *eats more before smiling* You always make the best food

B: Thank you *smiles*

M: *after a while they finish eating and Marik falls backwards on the bed, laying his arms to the side of him*

B: *cleans up dishes and sits next to him*

M: *sighs* What do you wanna do now?

B: I don't know, what you wanna do?

M: *blows air through his lips* I don't know… Walk around town…?

B: Already did *sighs*

M: Well there's nothing much to do in here…

B: Yeah, you can say that again *lays down next to Marik*

M: *sighs, but after a few minutes a goofy grin makes it's way across his face, but he tries to hide it*

B: *sees grin and starts to worry* What are you thinking

M: Hmm… Nothing… *still trying to hide the grin* Think of something to do! *he commanded*

B: I don't know! *closes eyes and sighs*

M: *grabs hand and intertwines fingers* Well, we could just lie here…

B: Yeah sure *tightens grip on Marik's hand*

M: *turns his head and smiles at him before closing his eyes and humming under his breath again*

B: *listens to Marik hum, and turns towards Marik*

M: *still humming, he opens his eyes and see Kura. He smiles happily before pecking him on the lips and continuing to hum*

B: *smiles and kisses Marik, closing eyes again*

M: *tries to hum while kissing Kura, but finds that extremely difficult when he was much more distracting rite now*

B: *smirks and nuzzles his head into Marik's chest*

M: *smiles while continuing to hum softly, kissing the top of Bakura's head and running his hand gently down his back, side to side, still holding his hand with the other one*

B: *enjoys having Marik's hand going down his back*

M: *Soon the two fall asleep in this sweet state~! ^^ *

B: :3

M: *they dream sweet dreams about chocolate~! XD*

B: *wakes up looking at Marik sleeping*

M: *sleeping soundly, but then a smile spreads across his face and he nuzzles closer to Kura* Hmm… Kura…

B: … *still watching Marik sleep*

M: I love you… *still sleeping as he says this*

B: I love you too

M: *wakes up and sees Kura, He yawns and smiles* Hey Kura, how are you?

B: Alright? You, *smiles at him*

M: *grins cheekily* I'm a little… *strokes Kura's chest* … You know…

B: … Okay? *shivers at Marik's hand*

M: *smirks before kissing Kura passionately, his fingers tickling the skin just above Kura's pants and going up his shirt*

B: *blushes a little and shivers a bit at the touch of Marik's hand*

M: *rolls his hand in a circle around Kura's nipple while continuing to kiss him, licking his bottom lip to ask for entrance*

B: *opens his mouth for Marik to explore and tries not to shiver at Marik's hand*

M: *continues doing what he was doing while exploring Kura's mouth, soon putting his leg between Kura's*

B: *breathing gets just a bit heavier and his arm starts to fall asleep from the position they were in*

M: *continues everything while putting just a bit of pressure between the legs. Soon his arm gets tired too, and he sits up and goes on top of him, careful not to disrupt the touches too much*

B: *shivers and realizes where Marik's leg is* Nhnn…

M: *smirks at noise and presses down on his nipple and between his legs while continuing to kiss him*

B: *breathing gets a bit heavier and he reaches up his hands and grabs tightly on Marik's shirt on his chest*

M: *smiling into kiss he traces his hand down his stomach before stopping at the pants, tugging on them quickly two times before tracing the line his pants made around his waist*

B: *shivers violently at Marik's hand going around his waist*

M: *chuckles low before running his hand up Kura's spine, still exploring his mouth*

B: *reacts to Marik's hand up his spine, noticing he's still exploring his mouth*

M: *breaks kiss for needed air, breathing heavily he temporarily rests his hand up Bakura's shirt and puts just a bit more pressure between his legs*

B: *lets out a small moan and takes in air, trying to calm down*

M: *smiles* Anything special…? *he asked before kissing his neck and nibbling gently*

B: No… Just don't stop… Keep going *managed to say*

M: *chuckles* As you wish, my little Kitty *kisses him on the lips again while applying more pressure, rubbing his back*

B: *lets out a low moan and reacts to Marik's hand*

M: *smirks at moan, his ego inflating and happy Kura's enjoying this*

B: *sees Marik smirk and tries not to blush*

M: *kisses from his forehead down to his lips* Make that moan again…? *applies more pressure*

B: *holds it in* No… Nhn… *doesn't' want to make that moan again*

M: Aw, please? *applies more pressure and rubs his spot*

B: No… *shivers and grinds teeth together*

M: *kisses him, trying to get him to open his mouth so that he'll moan. Applying more pressure and rubbing harder*

B: *lets out a long, low moan*


	9. Ch 9 Movie

Day Nine

B: *after a few days in New York* Marik come on let's go! We're gonna miss it!

M: I'm coming, I'm coming! … What are we gonna miss again? *asks sheepishly*

B: Jeez, your'e the one that wanted to watch Twilight so come on! *grabbed his trench coat and put it on*

M: *smirks* Ooh ya. You know what Twilight's about right? *opens door*

B: Nope, and I don't think I want to know, but come one we're gonna miss it! *starts walking down hall*

M: *follows him, excited* You'll LOVE this movie!

B: We'll see about that *walks into movie theater, not knowing what he was about to watch*

M: *chuckling to self as the movie comes on. Watches Kura out of the corner of his eye to see his reactions*

B: *holds it in till after the movie, then the instant he got out* What the crap! That is so offensive to vampires, we do not freaking sparkle! *almost screams* What the hell is with that fu *cuts himself off* Vampire!

M: *laughing head off* Aw, you didn't like it?

B: No, we don't freakin' sparkle! *fan girls start to stare them down*

M: *still laughing* You might want to keep it down Kura, the fans will get vicious

B: No thanks, that movie sucked *glares at a fangirl that looked like she really wanted to punch him* And that Taylor Lautner couldn't keep his shirt on

M: *trying to contain laughter* Yeah, that was kind of annoying. But come on, there wasn't one redeeming quality in the movie?

B: No, by god that movie was terrible, and have you ever seen a real vampire sparkle? No *can see Marik trying to contain his laughter*

M: *chuckles before patting him on the back* Well it's over now, so let's go back and forget about it*

B: Gladly *puts arm around and pulls him away from the glaring fangirls* Let's go back to the hotel

M: *chuckling* I would laugh if you sparkled…

B: I won't sparkle *glares* never

M: *gives a joking look and says with a fake, flirty voice*But you'll always sparkle for me my darling~!

B: *glares at him more* Ha ha ha, very funny. I didn't know that Sleeping Beauty could think of such good comebacks *smiles as he sees hotel* And when we get in I'm gonna want more of your blood, I haven't eaten in a couple of days *whispers and slowly licks neck*

M: *blushes profusely* Don't lick my neck! *hisses lowly, pushing him away and rubbing his neck*

B: But I just did *looks over at a girl who is smiling at them while blushing*

M: *more hear rises to face as he sees the girl* Oh great… *hits him* Nice job! She saw us… why is she smiling like that?

B: I don't know *gets closer to girl as they walk* What are you looking at? *he asks rudely* You really like him don't you? *she asks sweetly*

M: *blushes more, turns to Kura with a smile* Answer the question Kura

B: *smiles and puts arm around Marik's waist* Yeah I do… *looks at the girl*

M: *happy, looks at the girl too. She smiles* That's so sweet! *she said, looking away shyly. Marik smirked and kissed Kura on the cheek* He's not usually

B: *glares at Marik, blushing a little* Shut up Ishtar *starts walking away, waving by the girl*

M: *follows him, waving at the girl as well* She calls* I hope you two are happy together!

B: *gets to hotel and happily takes off his trench coat and grabs Marik, at the waist, from behind* Marik, I want your blood *slowly licks neck*

M: *blushes, rubbing his neck again* Don't lick my neck…!

B: Bit me *licks the other side of his neck, pinning Marik's arms under his so he couldn't stop him*

M: *shivers from the tongue and closes his eyes* Make me… and you're the vampire here *tries to get arms free*

B: I know, but you seemed to like biting me *tightens grip on Marik's arms but careful not to hurt him* And speaking of that, I need your blood. I think I might die of starvation

M: *blushes* First off, you seemed to enjoy being bitten… and second, you can have my blood if you stop licking my neck

B: I do enjoy being bitten, and fine *notices blushes and licks him one more time before biting his neck and taking some of his delicious blood*

M: Ngh… *feels blood leaving him, but strangely enjoys it. Arches neck subconsciously*

B: *notices Marik enjoying it, and smirks, also notices that he arched his neck. Let's go of Marik's arms*

M: *puts his arms up into Bakura's hair, entangling his hands in his hair and holding him*

B: *sucks blood out slowly so he could stay like this and slowly moves his hands up and down Marik's stomach*

M: *breath hitches, enjoying Kura's embrace. Somehow the blood leaving him slowly made it more enjoyable, and made him shiver slightly*

B: *somehow takes Marik's blood out slower and on fewer amounts so he wouldn't have to move and feels Marik shiver against him, making him smirk*

M: *his neck tingles and feels really weird but in a VERY good way. Almost makes a sound, but instead he just arches his neck more, reacting to the bite*

B: *takes enough, soon full so he lets go of Marik's neck to look at him* You kept arching your neck and you even reacted too. You really like me sucking your blood that badly? *kisses on forehead*

M: *his face had been pale but now it flushed with color( Hut up… and for your information, it feels… turns head away from him* Really… *doesn't finish*

B: Good *finishes for him and licks his neck just to piss him off* Am I right? *looks at Marik's face, still licking his neck*

M: *blushes* Stop licking my neck…! *starts to feel lightheaded, but still pushes him away to rub his neck*

B: *frowns, disappointed and lays on his stomach on the bed* Mean *says into covers*

M: What's mean is you continuing to lick my neck… *vision starts to change colors so he lays down next to Kura, putting a hand to his head*

B: You know you like it though *flips over so he's laying on his back* You okay? *asks, noticing something's wrong*

M: Just some head problem… Probably from all the blood rushing to my head after blood loss… *glares* And I do NOT like it…!

B: Keep telling yourself that *looks at him smiling and quickly moves close to him, licking up his neck rite on the spot*

M: Ah! *Let's out surprised noise while closing his eyes, shivers slightly from the wetness. Rubs his neck again*

B: *smirks* Told you, and about that comment before where you said I was the vampire? You're one in a way, always biting my neck *grins from the noise*

M: *glares then smirks* I guess you're right… *quickly bites neck on his spot*

B: *lets out a surprised/weird noise* No fair *managed to speak out before violently shivering*

M: *chuckling, brushing his fingertips lightly up his arm* I guess I am a vampire… Nice noise and reactions by the way *nips neck again*

B: *shivers a bit from his hand on his arm and holds in a moan that wanted to come out, pulls Marik on top of him so they're not at a weird angle*

M: *smirks, leaning down and blowing softly down Kura's neck, putting both hands by his head* Any special requests? *whispers seductively*

B: Not really… *shivers at Marik's breath on his neck, not really wanting Marik to do something special but just to do something*

M: *Okay… *nibbles neck teasingly while running one hand down one of Kura's sides*

B: *shivers and reacts slightly to Marik's hand at one spot on his side, starts to blush a bit*

M: *smirks, running his hand over that spot again before moving to his back. Slowly starts to nibble down his neck*

B: *reacts, making a loud noise and gripping tightly to Marik's shirt, not able to move, blushes more at the sound he made and how loud it was*

M: *smirks and stops to say* Are you sure you can handle this much excitement Kura…? And cute face *kisses passionately*

B: Shut up *glares and shivers slightly* I can handle it *blushes a bit more and looks away before saying* Keep going

M: *chuckles, kissing him again before placing a knee between Kura's legs, but not putting pressure yet. Puts hand under Kura's shirt and tickles his ribcage*

B: *jolts at Marik's hand but relaxes and looks into his eyes and kissed him passionately*

M: *eagerly returns kiss, and accidentally provides a little pressure between his legs in his eagerness*

B: *jolts, adding more pressure and makes a small noise still kissing Marik, grip tightens on Marik's shirt*

M: *smirks* Cute noise *he mutters before continuing the kiss, adding just a bit more pressure and licking his bottom lip*

B: Shut up *says while Marik was licking his bottom lip, shivers from the pressure between thighs*

M: *explores Kura's mouth while putting his hand farther up his shirt on his back, rubbing down his spine*

B: *shivers from both Marik's tongue and the hand, still unable to move for some odd reason, his grip tightens on Marik's shirt*

M: *still kissing him, moves his hand out slowly from Kura's back and grabs his hand, rubbing small circles into the back of it*

B: *somehow released and able to move, so with his free hand he goes up to Marik's neck and slightly presses his finger into Marik's skin*

M: Mha *lets out a weird noise while still kissing him. Blushes slightly before moving his hand back to rub Kura's back again*

B: *stops and can't move again, breaking away from the kiss* Why… can't I… move? *shivers and makes a weird noise, dropping hand from Marik's neck*

M: *wants to kiss him again* I don't know… *having an idea he rubs his back experimentally*

B: Ga..hh *reacts and grabs a hold of some of Marik's shirt and grips it tightly*

M: *smiles* That's interesting… *continues rubbing his back while kissing him again* Looks like you can't move… *whispers in ear before nibbling it*

B: Shut up *reacts, moving their bodies close for a split second and blushing* Nhn….. St..op *said stop weird*

M: *chuckles but takes hand away from back* Okay… but are you sure you want me to stop…? *applies more pressure and moves their chests closer together* That's what you wanted right…?

B: Nhnn… I don't know if I want you to stop… *blushes, and shivers from the sudden pressure*

M: Well make up your mind *whispers seductively in ear before running hand teasingly down Kura's side*

B: *shivers* Keep… going… you jerk *managed to say before closing the space in between them* Or I'll take the lead *said seductively and evilly*

M: *ALMOST feels tempted by that offer, but says* Oh, but you like being pleasured *runs hand down his back again, moving his other hand slowly down his chest* Your shirt's annoying… *he complained*

B: *shivers again, unable to move* Then take it off *manages to say without showing hesitation, though there was some*

M: *starts to peel off Bakura's shirt, smirking* You sure…? *asked to torment him, rubbing down his spine again*

B: Yeahhhh *says weirdly and arches back at Marik's hand going down his back, makes a quiet noise hoping Marik didn't hear 'cause it was weird, tightens grip on Marik's shirt*

M: *heard noise but decides to ignore it and give him a break, still loved it. Takes shirt off all the way and rubs the part of his back close to his butt*

B: *makes a loud noise and keeps reacting to his hand, even if it moved a centimeter* Nhhn

M: *smiles. He couldn't ignore THAT noise. Rubs noses* That was cute… and you sure seem to love this… *goes a little further down before going back to where he had been rubbing and continues rubbing*

B: Sh..ut up… Marik *feels Marik' s hand go further down and he shivers violently then it goes back up and he relaxes, reacts and makes a small noise*

M: *smirks* Make me *noticed shiver an decides not to do that again, continues rubbing his lower back, leaning down and kissing him again*

B: I would… *says weirdly* If I could *reacts to Marik's hand and his hand grips tighter on his shirt, sort of wanting Marik to stop but not wanting him to stop*

M: *chuckles* And why can't you…? *uses hand that's not stroking his back to Kura's grip on his shirt and starts rubbing circles into it while kissing him again

B: I don't *said a little high* know… *wondering why Marik's drawing circles on the back of his hand, ignores I, and kisses Marik back*

M: *rubs another circle before brushing his fingers down his arm to the side of his face and entangling his hand into Kura's hair, still rubbing his back and kissing him*

B: *shivers slightly and makes a small noise but still kissing Marik, still not able to move…*

M: *smiles at noise and stops rubbing his back for a second, instead applying more pressure below, still kissing him*

B: *loosens grip on Marik's shirt, breathing hitches, and sorta happy because he could move; well, sorta move*

M: *surprised* Can you really not move when I rub your back…?

B: No… I think I made that clear *closes eyes and turns head one way*

M: *smirks* You left your neck open *leans down and bites the spot on his neck, not too hard, but hard*

B: *lets out a small surprised scream* I didn't mean to leave it open *shivers*

M: *chuckles, kissing the spot he just bit* I love the noises you make… *rubs his finger down his spine once, seeing if he wants him to start with his back again*

B: Shut up *manages not to react and actually grabs Marik's wrist and pulls it away from his back*

M: *chuckles* Ok, so you don't want me to rub your back… *strokes his side before applying more pressure and kissing him*

B: No I think I made myself clear *glares and moves Marik's arm further away from his back*

M: *chuckles before laying down next to him and putting his head on top of his hands* I'm done… *brushes hand down side again*

B: *shivers* good night Marik *closes eyes slowly falling asleep*

M: *puts the covers over them and turns on his side and drapes an arm over Kura, pulling him close and smiling*

B: *drifts off to sleep*


	10. Ch 10 Best View

Day Ten

M: *wakes up and sees Kura in his embrace. Smiling, he kisses him on the forehead*

B: *slowly opens eyes and yawns, gets up and turns into a cat, jumping off the bed* Morning

M: *sits up and raises an eyebrow* Why a cat this morning?

B: *turns around* I get the best view *jumps out window onto the rim of the building and sits down*

M: *walks over to the window, a little confused* Best view…? *looks out at him*

B: *the sun starts to rise* And the wind feels good *closes eyes and lets the wind go through his hair*

M: *chuckles, watching the sun rise, feeling the wind through his hair a little*

B: *comes back in and changes back to make breakfast*

M: *pouting* You always make breakfast, let me make it today

B: Okay, go ahead *backs off and lays on bed, waiting*

M: *smiles and walks over to kitchen and starts making food, copying what he sees Kura do*

B: *waits patiently, wondering what Marik will make*

M: *after awhile says he's done and gives Kura a plate full of crepes, smiling triumphantly*

B: *eats one and jokes* This is terrible *actually they were pretty good*

M: *a little sad* Really? *eats one, glares at him and hits him in the shoulder* Liar

B: *laughs and shoves another one in his mouth* These are really good… *smiles* Looks like I have my own little chef too

M: *cheeks turn pink as he smiles* Glad you like them…

B: *finishes and walks into kitchen* Marik, it's a MESS in here! *yells*

M: … Eheh *laughs nervously* Help me clean up…?

B: No *says flatly and walks away* You made the mess, you clean it up

M: *sticks tongue out at him when he's not looking before starting to clean up*

B: *waiting for Marik to be done and sighs in with a bit a terror* Marik

M: What's wrong? *asks as he was wiping the counter*

B: They found us, and it took them long enough *grabs coat and all their stuff* Come one, they're walking into the hotel with a dog

M: Oh great … *stops cleaning and follows him out the door, taking some of the stuff from him* It did take them long enough though…

B: Yeah, hurry up *crouches down*

M: *gets on his back* Let's go!

B: Alright, let's go to Florida, but we'll stop in Illinois first *starts running*

M: Why are we stopping at Illinois? *curios*

B: It's called Great America and Giant Drop… *smiles evilly*

M: *pales* You wouldn't…

B: I so would *laughs really loudly* And you can't stop me

M: *buries face in back* Please don't…

B: Nope, you're going *keeps running… Later on…*

M: *make it to Six Flags, stares at the Giant Drop* No

B: Let me take a break *falls down on ground*

M: *glares at the Giant Drop, paling, laying down on the ground and closing his eyes*

B: *tries to catch his breath while looking up at the giant drop, smiling, and closing eyes*

M: *looks at him* Please don't make me go on that damned ride…

B: Nope you're going *smiles still*

M: I'll never forgive you…

B: I can live with that…. *still smiling*

M: *glares* I'll never kiss you again

B: No, I think you will *still smiling* you love me too much *sang*

M: *folds arms* I won't love you anymore if you force me _against my will_ on this ride

B: No matter how many times I have to, I'll make you fall in love with me *smiles from ear to ear*

M: Pfft, good luck with that *turns head away from him*

B: Do you doubt me? *looses smile*

M: *feels guilty from his voice as his eyes snap open, realizing what he just said* … *doesn't respond*

B: *doesn't respond either, really sad*

M: *sighs* No…

B: No what? *eyes open and he looks at Marik*

M: *glares at him* You know what I mean!

B: *starts laughing* Yeah I do, come on let's go! *starts walking to Giant Drop*

M: *stares at the ride, frozen to his feet before taking in a deep breath of air and following him*

B: *finally after a long wait they got on the ride* This is gonna be fun

M: *pales as he sits down. Gripping the safety bars he turns to Kura* Please…

B: Nope, you're riding this. You'll be fine *reassures him as the ride starts to rise* Hold onto my hand and don't close your eyes *holds out hand*

M: *bites lip before putting his hand in a death grip, cautiously looking down and paling more, tightening the grip* I'm gonna die… *he whispers*

B: You're not gonna die, don't look down, look forward *smiles at him as the ride stops at the top*

M: *takes deep breath and looks forward, looking at how high they are and paling even more somehow. Soon they drop and Marik lets out a terrified scream*

B: *tightens grip on his hand and soon the ride stops at the bottom*

M: *heart thumping loudly in ears he's frozen to his seat, still in shock*

B: *pulls Marik off the seat fireman style*

M: *stops being frozen and pokes his back* Oi, let me down

B: Alright, alright *puts Marik down near the River Rocker

M: *takes deep breath and lets it out slowly before hitting Kura* I HATE YOU! *he screamed*

B: What? You didn't die did you? *calms him down and pats him on the head twice then messed up his hair* Come on, let's go ride another one! *starts walking away*

M: *glares at him but follows, mumbling curses under his breath*

B: *laughs as they walk to another ride* That was a quiet scream you let out by the way *said loudly*

M: *growls and punches him in the shoulder – HARD* Shut up Fluffy!

B: Ouch… Don't call me FLUFFY! *yells at him as they're waiting in line for a ride*

M: Then you shouldn't have made me ride that horrid ride! *yells back* And you ARE Fluffy!

B: Shut up! *get in another ride, they argue for a bit more and then just enjoy the rest of the day*

M: *eating cotton candy and happy, walking over with Kura. Over the Giant Drop* What ride should we go on next?

B: Alright *they walk over to the American Eagle and wait an hour before getting in the front and waiting for the person to stop talking*

M: *the ride starts going and Marik turns to Bakura with a smile* I can't wait!

B: Yeah *smiles and eyes soften, the ride goes and they're screaming and laughing*

M: *at the end of the ride Marik was very happy and excited* I wanna do that again! But the line's too long… *a little sad*

B: Come on, let's go find a cheap hotel to stay in *clearly exhausted and starts walking out of the park*

M: *sees how exhausted he is and follows without a complaint, though he would have liked to stay longer. Grabs his hand, smiling at him*

B: *tightens grip and spots a hotel and gets a room for them*

M: *as soon as they come in the room Marik pushes Bakura onto the bed, smiling* Rest up, you look like you need it

B: Yeah, but I'm not that tired *grabs Marik by the wrist and pulls him into a hug*

M: *hugs him back happily, kissing him on the cheek* Well, you still need your rest…

B: Rest can wait *kisses Marik and closes his eyes*

M: *kisses him back, also closing his eyes. He rubbed his back absently, lost in the kiss*

B: *made a low, weird noise, not really wanting to be paralyzed*

M: *stops rubbing his back* Sorry, I forgot… *smirks* But that sound was lovely… *kisses him again*

B: *tried to say shut up but couldn't 'cause Marik kissed him, he flipped Marik over onto the covers s he was on top, he looked down at Marik*

M: *smirks and relaxes, digging his hands into his hair and pulling him down for another kiss*

B: *pulls away from kiss to look into Marik's eyes and applies pressure between his thighs, taking no time in taking off Marik's shirt*

M: *lets out a small noise from the sudden pressure and surprised that he was going so fast* Slow down Kura…

B: I was just hoping you would make a sound, let's just say I don't like being paralyzed for too long *smiles down at him*

M: *chuckles* It's not my fault your movements cease at my touch… *moves one hand from his hair down his spine teasingly before resting his arm by his side*

B: *shivers* Not fair…. *tries to move Marik's hand off his back before he makes a noise*

M: *chuckles before running his hand up his spine and then laying it down on the bed, deciding to give him a break*

B: *thankful and pulled his body close to Marik's and nuzzled his neck into Marik's neck*

M: Hmm… You're warm *lets out a contented moan just for Kura*

B: *smirks and applies more pressure between Marik's thighs and slowly moves his hand up Marik's outer thighs*

M: *moans again from the pressure and his hand on his thigh, looking at Kura with half-lidded eyes*

B: Awwww that was soooo adorable *sang and moved his body closer to Marik's, applying a bit more pressure*

M: O..only for you… Kura… *manages to say before letting out another small noise. He decided to not hold back any of the noises he wanted to make this time*

B: Yeah, only for me *smiles at the words and nuzzles face into his neck, licking it slowly*

M: *lets out surprised sound before pushing his head away and rubbing his neck with his eyes closed* I-I told you to s-stop that! *immediately curses himself for stuttering*

B: But it looks like you like it *smirks at his stuttering and moves Marik's hand away from his neck*

M: *blushes slightly* It feels really weird… but I DON'T like it *allows his hand to be moved anyways*

B: Oh really? *licks his neck again but slower and made sure Marik wouldn't be able to pull away*

M: *shivers violently, letting out a weird noise as his face flushed* Y-yes… Really… *he still persisted that he didn't like it*

B: Heh, you stuttered *sang the words evilly before doing it again*

M: *lets out another weird noise and shivers again* St-stop…! *moves head to try and stop him*

B: Bit me *smiles and licks him again and looks back into Marik's eyes*

M: *with his face flushed and breathing heavily he smiles* Fine *he says before biting him in the neck*

B: Gah… *surprised that he actually did bite him and he closes his eyes and tilts his head down a bit as he shivers*

M: *smirks, satisfied with his reaction and lays his head down* Now stop licking my neck, carnivore… Nice reaction by the way

B: Make me *collapses onto Marik, licking him one more time on the neck* Sorry Marik but… *falls asleep right away*

M: *it takes him a few seconds before he realizes that Kura fell asleep. He pouts* Good night Kura… *he mumbled sarcastically before putting his arms around him and sighing. He had kind of been looking forward to getting pleased… at least Kura was warm. He relaxed, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep as well*

~time passes~

B: Marik?

M: *slowly wakes up* Yeah?

B: You were asleep for a while *says from kitchen*

M: *sits up, noticing his shirt was still off but that the covers had been over him* What time is it? * he asked, rubbing his eyes*

B: Around 11 *lets the smell of the food creep its way through the cracked door into the bedroom* You started to worry me

M: *smells food and stands up and walks to the kitchen, stomach growling* You mean 11am right?

B: Yep *sees Marik walk in and he smiles* Why don't you put on a shirt? *smirks* And wash up, by the time you do that, brunch will be ready

M: *blushes slightly, he had forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt* Whatever… and like you didn't like it *starts walking towards the bathroom to wash up*

B: *smirks and when Marik came back out, with a shirt, he already had everything set up, ready to be eaten. He was standing with his back turned, putting down the utensils*

M: *Marik smiled, smelling all the wonderful food Kura had prepared, and he sneaked up behind Kura, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him on the cheek* Lovely meal dear… Thank you *tightens grip around waist*  
>B: *lets out a small, surprised scream, blushes a little* Don't call me dear, or you can make your own food from now on! *puts hand on Marik's putting down the last fork*<p>

M: *pouts slightly* But you call me darling… *smiles and kisses his cheek again* And you look so cute right now~! *pecks him on lips before sitting down and winking at him* Time to eat!

B: *blushes a little more, tilts his head down a bit before sitting down* Thank you for this food

M: *confused, but then eyes light up* Are you praying?

B: No! *head shoots back up and he shoves some food in his mouth*

M: *shocked by his reaction* It's okay if you are, I should too…

B: *sighs, still exhausted*

M: *eats some of the food* Well, if you weren't praying then what were you doing?

B: Nothin' *eats more food*

M: If it was nothing you'd tell me…  
>B: It was nothing, seriously! *finishes food quickly and cleans up plate*<p>

M: *abandons food for a sec to trap Kura in a tight hug, looking into his eyes* Tell me or I'll punish you

B: It was nothing, and I know you won't punish me. Finish your food! *pushes Marik and sits him back down, walks into bedroom*

M: *sighs, but starts eating his food again. Once he finishes, he walks into the bedroom to see Kura laying on his stomach like always. He walked over to him and started rubbing his back, sitting down next to him* Come on, please tell me what you were doing ealier?

B: No *says weirdly while reacting to his hand* I promise you all I did was put my head down

M: *sighs sadly and stops rubbing his back* Don't you trust me…?

B: I do, but it was nothing. Can't I tilt my head down a bit without being asked why? Some people just do it 'cause they do *a little peeved*

M: *sighs before standing up and walking to the living room, plopping down on the couch and staring at the blank TV screen, listening to the quiet in the room*

B: *calms down, regretting raising his voice a bit to Marik and gets up to go say sorry*

M: *hears Kura's footsteps and lcoses his eyes, wondering if he'll tell the truth now*

B: Say, sorry for raising my voice *pats Marik on the head twice and walks back in the bedroom* And people don't always have to have a reason

M: *moves on the couch so tht he's kneeling and leaning against the back of it, staring after him* Then you did you thank someone for the food?

B: 'Cause I wanted to, is that a crime? *looks at him, kinda glaring with his hands on his hips*

M: *sighs again* No… *sits back down on couch. Why won't Kura admit he was just praying?*

B: *goes back in the bedroom and lays down like he always does*

M: *stands up to grab the remote before turning on the TV with the volume low. Lays down on couch, feeling very sleepy, the hum of the TV lulling him to sleep*

B: *comes back out after a while to see Marik sleeping on the couch* Marik, wake up, you'll catch a cold *no response, he picks Marik up and puts him on the bed*

M: *shuffles a bit on bed, going on his side* Kura… *he barely mumbled in his sleep*

B: *smiles* I'm right here *whispers quietly and wraps his arms around Marik*

M: *relaxes and smiles slightly, still sleeping* Love you…

B: I love you too *lets go and sits next to him, pulling the cover over him*

M: *hugs the cover close to him, still sleeping soundly* Sleep by me… *he mumbled*

B: Alright *lays down next to him, pulling him close*

M: *hugs him tightly* I love you… *he repeated before his face relaxed and he snored very softly*

B: I love you too *smiles and watches Marik sleep soundly*

M: *buries his face in Kura's chest. After what seemed like hours, Marik's eyes finally started to open*

B: Good evening Sleeping Beauty, did you have a nice nap? *smiles down at him*

M: Mhm… *said before a light blush came to his cheeks. He hid his face in Kura's chest; he had been dreaming about Kura saying "I love you" over and over again…*

B: Have a nice dream?

M: *blushes more* Yes… *doesn't say anymore. Buries his head further in his chest*

B: So I'm assuming it was a good one when you kept mumbling my name… *smiles* Oh yeah, and you were also drooling and grinding your teeth

M: *blushes more* I-I was…? *thinking that's weird since he had just dreamed of Kura saying "I love you" and kissing him* … That's embarrassing…

B: *starts laughing uncontrollably almost falling off the bed and not able to speak*

M: *glares* WHAT? *angry that Kura's laughing at him* What's so funny?

B: You-you actually… believed me *managed to say between laughs, put the palm of his hand on his forehead and his fingers in his hair, calming down a bit*

M: *blinks* You mean I didn't do any of that stuff…? *hits him in the shoulder* Well, excuse me for believing my… *pauses*

B: Well you did say my name *stops laughing completely and puts his face close to Marik's* I'm your what? *looks into Marik's eyes*

M: *blushes, turning his head slightly to avoid his eyes* Um… boyfriend? *he asks, unsure. A little embarrassed he said Kura's name in his sleep*

B: *smirks* Your boyfriend, Purple Boy got himself a boyfriend *smiles* The world is going to end, ahhhhhhhh *stands up, throwing two pillows up in the air*

M: *laughs and blushes, catching one of the pillows and hitting him with it* Your so weird!

B: Am I really? *asks catching the other pillow and hitting Marik with it*

M: *smiles* Yes, you are *kisses him on the lips* But that's why I love you

B: That's why I love you too *smiles and kisses him back*

M: *his him with the pillow again* And that's for lying to me *hits him again*

B: Ouch *pulls Marik down onto the bed* now go to sleep *closes his eyes*

M: Fine *closes his eyes, but then glares at him* If you lie to me about what I did while sleeping I'll hurt you…

B: Sure you would *smiles then falls asleep*


	11. Ch 11 Surprise!

Day Eleven

M: *wakes up with Kura laying next to him, sleeping* Kura, *he said quietly* Are you awake?

B: *doesn't answer but opens his mouth a little and breathes through it*

M: *frowns, unsure if that's a yes or a no. Shakes him a little*

B: *slowly opens eyes at the rude awakening* Why do you always wake me up by shaking me? *asks, still adjusting his eyesight*

M: How would you prefer me to wake you up? *stretches and yawns before smiling* Kiss you awake?

B: *smiles* That would be nice *gets up and walks to the door* Come on, let's go patrol the area

M: *gets up and follows him* So, do you think those guys would have found us already? It took them pretty long last time…

B: *opens door and gets hit with a metal pipe in the stomach* I think we found you *one of them said* Marik, run! *managed to say*

M: *surprised before running out the door and past them, nearly avoiding getting hit with a frying pan. Looks back at Kura but keeps running, telling himself that he can save him later*

B: *sees Marik running away and sighs in relief before having someone pull me up by my hair roughly and puts my wrists in chains along with my ankles. They even put one around my neck like a dog*

M: *runs until he finds a good place to hide and looks for them while hiding. He sees them dragging Kura by his shackles and feels rage bubbling up inside him*

B: *reads Marik's mind and somehow can talk to him* Marik, don't, stay down *said in his head before being thrown into the back of a truck, trying not to show pain*

M: They're treating you like some animal! *Marik thought back irritably, desperately trying to think of a plan to save him* How can I just stay here?

B: 'Cause I told you so! Stay put! *says commandingly back as the truck slowly disappears from Marik's sight* Just promise me you won't do anything stupid *says sadly*

M: Depends what you mean by stupid… *Marik thought, watching Kura being taken away. He felt alone now, and he feared what he'd to do him… He started running after the car, not wanting to lose it*

B: *meanwhile in the trunk, I was being hit repeatedly in the stomach; over and over the man would kick. I cringed every time, knowing I wouldn't be able to stop his foot*

M: *Running with all my might, but the car kept getting further and further away… Eventually I call a taxi, repeating that old line* Follow that car!

B: *soon but sadly Marik loses the car, and I could tell I was alone, I was in the trunk for over two hours and then we finally stopped in a forest*

M: *once I Had lost sight of the car, I told the taxi to stop, and it was then I realized I had no money so I ran for it. As I was running, angry tears flowed down my cheeks. I lost him… I can't believe I lost him…! I started punching everything I could get my hands on: trees, poles, buildings… and I kept walking blindly, feeling lost*

B: *felt terrible as I was being dragged by the chain around my neck into the forest to a stone wall that opened, we walked into the darkness. I was thrown into a cell, hoping Marik was okay*

M: *I felt horrible, like all of this was my fault… If I hadn't slept so much that day… If we had left just a bit sooner… the tears wouldn't quit, but after a while I realized crying was going to solve nothing, so I wiped the water from my eyes and started walking in the direction the car had driven*

B: *sighs and tries to stand, but finding it very difficult. After he finally was standing, he tried to look out the small barred window, but only saw rock. He heard a door open form behind him, he turned around and saw the cause of this all, he was dragged again, but this time by the hair into another room to be locked up an tortured for all the things he did to the boss' people and to him…*

M: *after a few hours* If I were crazy people out for revenge, where would my hideout be… *I said to myself, trying to lighten the heavy mood. I kept walking along, unsure of where to search and feeling hopeless, but then I spotted a forest. That seemed to have tire tracks in the dirt… Hallelujah. I walked towards the tracks, feeling my spirits rise tremendously*

B: *blacked out, but before he remembered being thrown back into the cell he was in, and after that beating he didn't think he would ever get up again, he tries to get to Marik but can't*

M: *I sneaked around the sight, ducking in a bush or behind a tree every time I saw someone. Eventually, I made it to this great castle-like place, and I wondered how I should get in since the door was locked… Wait for someone to come out, or find a window?*

B: *still blacked out, hoping Marik won't get himself caught or is doing anything stupid!*

M: *I decided to wait for someone to come out, hatching an idea. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long. When the guy came out I wacked him in the back of the head, HARD, knocking him out, and then dragged him quietly behind a big bush, swapping clothes. Thankfully the guy wore a mask and gloves and long sleeves to I could cover up my skin tone*

B: *felt a sudden chill so he tried to move, but pain shot through his whole body. He laid back down on the cement floor and opens his eyes*

M: *leaving the guy unconscious wearing only his underwear, I walked up to the door, realizing again that it was locked… I searched the guy's pockets, and there was a key! Yes! I opened the door and walked inside, walking confidently through the halls like I belonged there, on the lookout for anything white and fluffy*

B: *felt anger for some reason and right at that moment the door opened and it was tow of the guards. They picked him up roughly and dragged him out, this time I fought back*

M: *soon I heard what sounded like a fight going on, so I walked in that direction. Soon, I saw my Kura fighting off two guards. I was so relieved that I almost rushed to him to help him fight, but then I remembered that I was a guy now, so I did walk forward, and even though it killed me I punched him in the back, paralyzing him just for a second before grabbing him in an arm lock. Disguising my voice, I told the guards* You two are worthless! Where were you taking him? I'll take him there since you're incompetent!

B: *made a hurtful sound at the paralyzation and wanted to punch this guy in the face, but smiled as the 'guard' yelled at the two men for being incompetent*

M: *the two guys looked a little ashamed* We were taking him to the ballroom for the ceremony… *one guy said. I had no idea where that was or what kind of ceremony they were going to do, and I wasn't gonna find out* I'll take him there, idiots… *I started walking down the hall where I had come from, but one guy said* The ballroom's the other way sir *and I froze before saying* Idiot! Don't you know the shortcut? *the guy seemed surprised and said* O-of course, I forgot… *I smiled before walking again*

B: *struggles in the 'guard's grip once they're out of sight form the other guards* Let me go Marik! *whispers*

M: *I looked around, paranoid, before letting him go, moving my hand in a motion that meant: "This way!" before walking towards the door I had entered through*

B: *got the chains off around my wrists and ankles, but the chain leash didn't come off, which kinda pissed me off, but I followed Marik*

M: *eventually made it to the door, I poked my head out and after making sure the coast was clear I put Kura in another hold, just in case someone showed up*

B: Let go, you don't have to do that unless someone's there *whispers and gets out of hold and points to a tree*

M: *looks at the tree and pulls him over to hid there* We just need to escape now… *he whispered*

B: *turns into a cat, jumps on Marik's shoulder* This might help

M: *smiles* Yeah *starts walking away confidently, whenever someone stared at him he just glared*

B: *it was all well until a gun was pointed at the back of Marik's head, I had no energy but to hiss, which made Marik turn*

M: *he turned around, swallowing before saying in his disguised voice* What do you think you're doing? *he demanded*

B: You dare say that to your boss? *he said, putting his finger on the trigger. I got up, unsteadily, on Marik's shoulder and goes in front of the gun. The boss threw me away to the side. I changed back and punched him in the head, knocking him out, but I fell as soon as he hit the ground, and I was trampled by guards*

M: No! *I yelled out, seeing Kura get trampled. Then a guy threw punch at my face, which I couldn't duck in time for. I rubbed my cheek before starting to fight the lot that were surrounding Kura*

B: *but after all Marik's attempts he got captured and separated from each other, I fought and fought, but couldn't get free* Marik! *yelled really loudly*

M: *I tried to fight them off, yelling* Bakura! *right before someone hit me in the back of the head with a frying pan, knocking me out*

B: Marik! *I yelled really loudly, but it didn't help and I got to watch them drag him away unconscious and I was dragged brutally back to my cell*

M: *I awoke to find myself in a cold, dark, barred cell, and when I tried to stand up my head started pounding. I swore loudly. We were so close… and now we're separated again… This sucks!*

B: *sees Marik finally woke up and I yelled his name out for him to hear* Marik, Marik are you okay? *I asked through the bars that were separating us*

M: Bakura? *I called, surprised. I looked around and saw Kura through bars. I rushed over to him, reaching through the bars* I'm sorry… *I said sadly* We didn't make it…

B: It's fine Marik, it's fine *couldn't reach him, he was chained to the wall and badly beaten up. He could just let his face touch Marik's hand* Marik, it's fine

M: *I stroked Kura's face as I felt tears leave my eyes* No, it's not fine, look at how badly you're hurt! *closes eyes, sad that Kura's like this…*

B: I'm fine, I promise as long asthey don't hurt you I won't feel any pain *closes eyes and leans head into Marik's hand*

M: *smiling, the tears still flowing* But I'm in pain seeing you like this… *strokes face before looking around* There's gotta be a way out of here…

B: Don't cry, smile for me okay? *smiles with tears threatening to come out* I'll get you out of here, I promise

M: *smiles and wipes tears* Kura… you're chained to a wall, how could you get us out of here? *trying to lighten mood*

B: I'll find a way *smiles again* Are you hurt anywhere? They hit you with a frying pan didn't they? Does your head hurt? *asks worriedly*

M: *rubs back of head, it was still pounding* Nah, just a little. You look very hurt yourself… *smiles sadly*

B: Oh, this? I've b… Not been through worse, but I can't feel it *smiles weakly, he wasn't lying, but he was weaker than what he was before*

M: *laughs at his slip up* Nice save Kura… *leans arm through the bars as far as he can to pat Kura on the head* You need blood… *he mumbled*

B: *freezes* I don't need blood, I'll be fine *lies knowing he's actually starving*

M: Oh really? *said disbelievingly* Then stand up *crosses arms, waiting*

B: Can't, my legs are chained *smiles as the cell door opens*

M: *in stepped the two guards I had yelled at for being incompetent into Kura's cell* It's time for your ceremony vampire *one said. I growled, glaring at them*

B: *stared at them, stunned* What ceremony? *growled too and gave them several death glares*

M: *one guy smiled sinisterly* Oh you'll find out… *he said before I snorted* Incompetent idiots… *I mumbled in my disguised voice, causing the guy to look at me* What did you say? *he asked angrily. I smiled* you heard me, or are you a deaf idiot? *said tauntingly*

B: *tried to get out of the damn chains as the guard walked into Marik's cell* Marik! *screams*

M: *smiles as the guy walks in, pissed off* You'll pay for that kid *he said. I just smirked* Will I? * I asked before kicking his legs out from under him. I ran over his back towards the other guy and punched him in the face* Incompetent! *unfortunately, the other guy hadn't been knocked out, just thrown on the ground…*

B: *saw the other guard get up and aiming for the back of Marik's head* Marik! *screamed, but Marik got hit in the head. I broke the chains and ran over to the guard and punched him so hard he actually went flying, hit the wall, and passed out* If anyone hurts my darling I'll KILL THEM *faces the other guard and gives him a second before he gets knocked out*

M: *head really hurts now, vision starts to blur but smiles* I think I'm enjoying being your darling now…

B: Thanks, now don't faint on me, wake up *shakes lightly*

M: *smiles and hugs him quickly* Now let's get out of this mad house!

B: Deal *hugs him back*

M: *looks around, determined not to get caught this time. They start walking quietly, on the lookout for any guys

B: *sees one and instantly goes over and bites him, not wanting to kill him but keeps taking more and more of his blood*

M: *once Kura's done the guy falls, looking pale. I cross my arms* I knew you needed blood…

B: I didn't want you to end up like this guy, I'm just glad I stopped before I took all his blood *eyes sadden and they hear footsteps, he grabs Marik's hand and runs towards a way out*

M: *continues running quietly and eventually make it to a door. They start running out of the forest, but then they hear alarms go off* Shit! *he exclaimed, running faster*

B: Get on now *kneels down in front of Marik* Come on, we don't have all day!

M: *gets on Kura's back and he runs off* Finally free! *Marik said happily, but the wind carried his words off*

B: Yeah *runs and doesn't stop until they hit the ocean. Falls down on the deserted beach* Free… *says exhausted*

M: *rubs back gently* We shouldn't stay in the open though… I'll try and find us some shelter

B: Good idea, the sun's coming up *breaths heavily and looks around to where they were*

M: *now worried, he starts searching the beach hurriedly. After a few minutes he comes across a cave hidden by leaves. He runs back to Kura exclaiming* I found a cave!

B: Great, well it's better than nothing *walks over quickly and lays down on the cold rock, which felt very nice*

M: *pats his shoulder comfortingly before saying* I'm gonna look for some food and firewood for the night in case we need it… *starts walking out of cave*

B: Marik *says not wanting him to go* Don't get caught *tries to take off chain around neck angrily*

M: *notices chain for the first time and can't stop a grin* … That's a good look for you *he joked* Maybe I should buy you a collar later on… and I won't get caught

B: *gives Marik a death glare* Oh yeah, you would love to control me wouldn't you? *grins* And I know, just be careful, now go, go

M: *laughs* I already control you *runs hand up spine before walking out of cave. He poked his head back in though* If you need anything just holler!

B: *shivers at his hand* Shut up! I'll kill you! *gets very angry and his blushing didn't help him. He waited till Marik came back, trying desperately to take off his new chain collar*

M: *comes back in with fruit and berries and some small firewood. He smiles as he sees Kura still trying to take the collar off* Just leave it, it DOES look good on you

B: Oh shit *sees that now there is a red mark from the chain around his neck* Eta!

M: *laughing hysterically before looping a finger under the collar* Give up, or you'll ruin that pretty neck… *smirks*

B: Shut the hell up! *punches him really hard in the shoulder, turns into a cat but the chain shrunk with me! I almost died of anger I changed back and groaned in frustration*

M: *laughs harder, cradling his shoulder. He then hugged him tightly* Just relax Kura, that thing's never gonna come off if your neck is all tensed up *smirks and puts his finger under the collar again* Although I'm not entirely sure why you'd want it to come off, you make it look good.

B: *almost kills him, but instead climbs on top of him, putting each hand on either side of his head and letting the chain lay on Marik's chest* I seriously wanna kill you!

M: *chuckling, grabbing the chain and pulling him down so that their faces are close, their noses fingers length apart* You would never kill me, you've told me so many times you've loved me… *kisses him, rubbing his hand down his spine*

B: *face turns red from anger, but he shivers at his hand* Stop it….it's not funny *eyes sadden and he shivers again, paralyzed by the boy he loved*

M: *laughs but then stops and lays down* We could probably get the collar off if we had a lubricant… *sees that he's upset and feels bad* Sorry… it's just so fun seeing you so worked up

B: It's not fun when I want to kill you! *smirks and applies pressure between his thighs* and I like seeing you make weird noises

M: *makes a weird noise and blushes slightly* Seriously… in a cave? *asked disbelievingly*

B: Yep in a freakin cave. You're the one that found it, not me *smiles* And nice noise by the way

M: Shut up! *blushes, grabbing chain and pulling him down again* We should rest up anyways…

B: Really, do you have to use the freakin chain? *says angrily before kissing him*

M: *smiles* Yes, I love that chain *kisses him back*

B: Shut up! *falls down exhausted and sleeps while still on top of Marik*

M: *puts finger under collar again* Tomorrow we'll find a way to take this off… because I'm the only one allowed to make your neck red *smirks*

B: Marik! *starts to get mad again*

M: *holds hands up in defeat* Alright, I'm sorry… *kisses him sweetly* Now let's go to bed…

B: Fine by me *falls asleep right as the sun comes up*


	12. Ch 12 Cave, Beach

Day Twelve

M: *when I woke up it was nighttime, with Bakura still on top of me sleeping deeply. I smiled at his chain collar before rubbing his back comfortingly, laying my head back and closing my eyes*

B: *wakes up form shivering and picks up head to look at Marik*

M: *surprised and smiled sheepishly* Sorry, didn't think that'd wake you up… So you even shiver in your sleep? *asked teasingly*

B: Marik! *almost punches him in the face but hears voices with his vampiric hearing* Marik, be quiet, we're not alone *creeps over to entrance*

M: You're the one being loud *mumble before walking over by Kura and looking around*

B: *sees two guys and two girls walking to the beach* Okay, only people, not those creepy guards. I'll go get a better look, just to make sure *changes into a cat, the chain shrinks with him. He groans in frustration before walking stealthily towards the people*

M: *chuckles at the shrinking chain and then waits for him to come back, watching in amusement when one of the girls picks him up and huggles him*

B: *groans as one of the guys pick him up and stare into his eyes, he hissed and jumped to the girl's shoulder and stayed there until the other guy pulled the chain…*

M: *hears Kura hiss at his chain being pulled and steps out, waving at the guy* Hey! Don't pull that! *walks toward him* That's my cat

B: *the guy lets go of the chain surprised, and I let out a small cute little meow and jump to Marik*

M: *smiles at the meow and asks the group* What are you doing here at night anyways? *while holding Kura*

B: *smirks and meows again*

M: *the guy looked guilty* Oh you know, just walking around… *I saw them trying to hide something, so I know something was up here… I started petting Kura like one of those cartoon supervillains* Really? *I asked with a raised brow*

B: *purred as one of the girls blurted it out* We're going night surfing

M: *One of the guys glared at her* Nice going Sarah… *he said crossing his arms* What's the big deal? So what if one person knows? Let's just go! *she replied*

B: *had the urge to say something but didn't* It's alright Angel, it's not like this stranger is gonna tell someone

M: Oh you never know… *I said, causing the group to look at me panicked. I laughed* Don't worry, I won't, but can I join you?

B: *they looked at him weird and one of the girl's said* Sure! *happily, I jumped off Marik's shoulder and walked into the bushes*

M: *Watched him leave, wondering where he was going. Turned to the people and said* Let's go then!

B: *one girl stepped forward* Where's your cat going? *I changed back, not hearing the question*

M: Erm… Probably back home *I lied, seeing Kura come out of the bushes in human form. Great…*

B: Hey Marik *says cursing at the chain* Can I go too? *asks wrapping my arm around Marik*

M: Eheh *pushes arm off him with a shy smile at the group, who were looking at Kura's chain oddly* Why do you have that chain? *Angel said, pointing at it*

B: 'Cause this bastard put it around my neck and I can't take it off *tells Angel, trying again to pull it off*

M: *Angel furrowed his brow, obviously recognizing it as the chain on the cat earlier, and asked* Who put it on you?

B: I don't actually know his name *sighs angrily*

M: *I elbowed him and gave a look that said "Why are you telling them this?" right before Sarah said* Why did he put it on you? *she sounded concerned*

B: Huh, oh I don't know, we just don't like each other *steps towards the ocean* Now come on, let's go surfing! Come on! *grabs Marik and pulls him softly*

M: *walks with him, chuckling at Kura's childishness* let's go people! *I called behind me. The group looked at each other before following us*

B: *started swimming and Angel let me use his board. I was pretty good at it*

M: *watched from the beach, since he'd take Sarah's board after a while. Surprised that Kura was doing this well* Don't fall! *he called out jokingly with a smile*

B: I won't *yells back before the wave was over and falling into the water on purpose and waiting for Marik to come in the water*

M: *laughs* Sure you won't… *Sarah tagged me with her board so I took it and started paddling out to Kura*

B: *climbed on the board and let Marik paddle to him and I laughed and splashed him*

M: *laughed and held my hand up to stop the splashes before splashing him back. Just then a wave started coming so I got ready*

B: Good luck *I yelled at him before paddling over to the dude that was with Angel to get out of Marik's way*

M: *Stared at the wave, nervous. Soon the wave came and I tried to just stay balanced. It was proving very difficult, and eventually I fell into the water*

B: *stated laughing hysterically and fell off the board into the water* Nice one

M: *head pops up and glares at him* Shut it… *gets back on the board and starts paddling to shore*

B: Make me *manages to say during laughs and got back on the board an Angel also was laughing*

M: *glares at Angel while giving the board back to Sarah* I think I'll just swim now…

B: *starts laughing and paddles to shore and pulls Marik on his board and paddles back out to where Angel and the other guy was* Jeez you stink *Angel said*

M: And You have a girl name! *I called back peeved. I turned to Kura* Why are you abducting me and taking me on the water?

B: Hey! *Angel yelled* I'm abducting you so you can't get away *said with an evil grin* And Angel it's okay, Marik's just waterlogged

M: *glares* Shut it, and want do you mean so I can't get away? *sees another wave*

B: Go *I said jumping off the board and swimming over to Angel* Go! *I yelled again*

M: *eyes widen* I'll kill you! *I called before the wave picked me up. I tried my best to stand and balance, but it was very difficult. I didn't fall this time though, but I was very wobbly. When I got to the shore again I ran towards Kura and pulled on his chain* Jerk!

B: Hey, let go of the chain my darling *said to him with a smile but being serious* You did it, but you're a little wobbly *Angel said laughing, so were the two girls*

M: *glares at Kura but lets go of chain* DON'T call me that *turns to the group* And we can't all be great surfers…

B: Well still, but some of us can surf *smiled, after a while of swimming more the people went home and we changed clothes and were now sitting on the beach*

M: *staring at the moon and pokes Kura's chain in the sand* We need to get this thing off you… I can't stop looking at it

B: Yeah, that would be a good idea. Why? Do you want to use it against me? *smiles at him and laughs a bit*

M: *smirks* Yeah, I want to use it against you *grips chain but doesn't pull* If I had a chain, wouldn't you?

B: Probably *notices his hand and just ignores it* I would use it against you in a lot of ways *smirks*

M: *raises an eyebrow with a playful smirk and leans in close* Oh? Mind naming a few? *asks flirtatiously*

B: Oh, I could go on and on *wraps the chain around Marik's neck* but you don't have to worry about it *smile evilly*

M: I think I might *fingers the chain* After all, its around my neck now too… So tell me bad boy *smirks and winks*

B: *blushes and takes of the chain and messes up Marik's hair* Come on, let's go to sleep *walks into cave and lays down the way he normally does*

M: *laughs and follows him into the cave, laying next to him on his side and putting an arm over him* Looks like Kura's not so bad after all  
>B: Shut it Marik *says turning his head away from him* I could do a lot worse but I don't want to hurt you so I didn't say anything *smiles and goes on top of him*<p>

M: *smiles, wrapping the dangling chain around his hand but not pulling* How worse would it get? *asked with a smile* I kinda wanna find out…  
>B: Ohh, you do? *puts his knee between Marik's thigh* Then let's find out *applies pressure, a lot of pressure*<p>

M: *lets out a loud sound and whole body shivers. He hadn't really expected Kura to do anything. He breathes heavily, his face flushed. Can't speak*  
>B: You sure you can handle it? *asks grinning from ear to ear, surprised at the noise he made* Or do you want me to keep going?<p>

M: *s silent for a moment, debating… But I very curious to see what Kura would do, and he enjoyed it a little so…* K… Keep going… *he pants out eventually*

B: Your wish is my command my darling *said smiling before kissing him passionately and moving his hand up Marik's shirt*

M: *lets out a high sound and blushes, kissing him back, the chain still distracting him…*

B: Don't think about it *notices Marik looking at the chain and quickly takes off his shirt, trying to distract him*

M: I can't help it, it's just there… *once his shirt was off he blushes more* So um… How worse will it get? *he asked a little nervously, his voice getting a bit higher*

B: Much worse *notices his nervousness* But I'll stop *starts moving away* I don't want to hurt you…..

M: No! *almost screams, his face going redder at the word* I-I mean… *doesn't know what to say, blushing so much it was starting to go down his neck*

B: … *can't speak but really surprised* You want me to keep going? *asks with a grin but curiosity in his eyes*

M: W-well… *flustered* I-it wasn't horrible… *laughs nervously* You know what, we should go to bed… *avoided question*

B: You sure? *puts hands on either side of Marik's head* I thought I heard you say to keep going? *asks evilly but not pushy at the same time*

M: Uh… *blushes more, biting his lip and looks away* I-I… did say that… *closes his eyes* So… Yes…

B: Don't look away *kisses him and reapplies the pressure between his legs and moves both hands up Marik's stomach*

M: *makes a weird sound against his lips form the pressure but still kisses him with closed eyes, shivering at his hands*

B: Open your eyes *says seductively moving further up his stomach and kissing his neck right under the jawbone*

M: Ngh… *can't open his eyes* Wh-why should I…? *manages to say, shivering from all the touches, arching his neck so Kura had more room*

B: 'Cause I asked you *takes the entrance slowly kissing down Marik's neck, enjoying the sounds he makes*

M: Ahg… *opens eyes slowly* Th-there… *enjoying the kisses a lot*

B: There *kisses there again, smirking*

M: *blushes* I m-meant there, my eyes are open *voice went weird on the word open* But yes… there…

B: *smirks, hands reaching Marik's chest and starts playing with his nipples and nibbling in that one spot, there…*

M: Nah… *lets out another weird sound at Kura's hands and mouth. Starts breathing heavily, but still enjoying this. Shivers*

B: *applies more pressure between his thighs and bites harder but not that hard and rubs both his hands up his stomach very lightly*

M: *shivers from the light touch of his hands and moans from the pressure and bite, cutting the noise short by grinding his teeth and closing his eyes again. Still panting heavily*

B: That was cute *smirks and moves his hands down to the rim of Marik's pants and traces finger around and smirks*

M: *blushes. Feeling Kura's tracing, his eyes snap open and his mouth parts slightly. He stares at Kura, his chest heaving up and down and his heartbeat going a million miles per hour*

B: Something's wrong *smirks, saying teasingly, seductively, and evilly. Kisses him on the forehead*

M: *tries to speak but it won't come out. Swallows and says quietly* N-nothing's wr-wrong… *heartbeat still thumping crazily, closes his eyes again, wondering what Kura will do next…*

B: You sure? *asks still tracing his finger around Marik's waist, smiling but worried inside. Wondering what MARIK will do next…*

M: *swallows again* Y-y-y-yeah… *extremely nervous, kind of wanting Kura to go further but also not at the same time…* J-j-just… Th-thinking…

B: You're s-s-stuttering *teasing, moving his finger closer to the top of his pants* Y-y-you should c-c-calm down

M: *manages to glare* It… s hard… not to… st-stutter *clenches hands into fists at the feel of where Kura's hands are and grinds his teeth*

B: What a nice glare! *says teasingly, and puts hand a little under the top of the pants, running his finger again around the waist, still keeping his hand a bit under Marik's pants*

M: *breath hitches and he shivers again* Sh-shut up… *makes a quiet noise, his heart going faster and his breathing getting heavier. Wants him to go further, but also doesn't*

B: *takes the offer and goes further, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them too* Say something if you want me to stop *says seductively*

M: *takes in a big shallow breath and closes eyes again. He lets the breath out slowly and loudly before resuming to pant. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest and he wasn't sure if his face would ever go back to it's normal color. His body felt hot all over, especially near where Kura's hand was… but he didn't say anything*

B: *moves his hand further down but very slowly and looked at Marik's face and couldn't help but laugh a bit* Your face is sooo adorable!

M: *now he was sure it would never go back to its normal color* Sh-shut up! *was very conscious of where Kura's hand was, wanting him to go further… and only a small part not wanting him to…*

B: *smirks, moving his hand even slower going down, adoring Marik's face, and smiles and kisses him* Bite me *says happily*

M: *smiles* Okay *bites his bottom lip, shivering from the slow progression of Kura's hand*

B: *didn't actually think he would bite him and jolts a bit before smirking* You actually bit me *smirks and moved his hand down till it couldn't go down further*

M: *gulps in air, feeling where Kura's hand is and… liking it…* You… told me to… *managed to say before letting out a moan*

B: I guess I did *smiles and sticks his thumb into Marik, kissing him at the same time*

M: *lets out a quiet, high scream, feeling like his body was as hot as the sun. Shivers violently, closing his eyes and grinding his teeth* Mgh… *he made a weird sound in between pants*

B: *laughs hysterically and looks into his eyes* That was soooo adorable, I'm dying *laughs and takes his thumb out*

M: *opens eyes, still panting. Sees Kura and his face flushes with embarrassment* How was that adorable…? *he asked unbelievingly* Stop laughing at me…

B: I'm sorry *still laughing, wanting to say something but doesn't… well, he does* Make me *says in between laughs*

M: *closes his eyes, feeling really embarrassed and covers his face with his hands and turns on his side* Just do it for me… *he said quietly*

B: What? *stops laughing and puts his face right next to Marik's ear and whispers* Should I keep going or have you had enough, your face came up with a new color of bright RED *smiles*

M: Shut up! *Marik screamed, tears threatening his eyes* It's not funny…! *keeps his face hidden so Kura doesn't see the unshed tears* Let's… stop… please…

B: *notices he's crying and instantly feels sad and regretful* Marik *hugs him* I'm sorry for making you cry, go to sleep *turns away from Marik and lets his chain fall next to him*

M *grinds his teeth and shuts his eyes tight to stop the tears* Don't be sorry… It's my own stupid fault… *more tears come despite his efforts*

B: Go to sleep *feels sad and shuts his eyes, slapping himself mentally*

M: *tries to sleep, mad at himself. He thought he wanted it, but… He hadn't been ready… He should've said stop… More silent tears come and he just lays on the cold stone floor, feeling angry and sad*

B: *tries to sleep but can't and gets up frustrated and walks out of the cave silently and sits back on the beach waiting for the sun to come up, not really caring at this point if he gets burned*

M: *heard Kura get up and left but stayed on the floor. After a few seconds it dawned on him that his pants were still unbuttoned and he was shirtless, so he fixed that before looking out of the cave and on the beach. He watched the moon set, and knew soon the sun would rise… His eyes widened as he realized Kura could get burned. He ran out of the cave, searching for his vampire*

B: *watches a little bit of sunlight come up and light up the ocean, but it wasn't enough to burn him*

M: *sees the sunlight on the ocean and starts to panic. Searches more frantically*

B: *sighs and stands up, letting his chain swing loosely as the wind blows it around*

M: *his heart beats frantically as he looks around for Kura, panic rising in his throat a he sees more of the sunlight* Bakura! *he calls desperately* Bakura!

B: *turns hearing his name to see a tan boy speed walking in his direction* What? *yelled in response*

M: *smiles, relieved he found him. He runs forward, entrapping him in a hug and kissing him* The sun's rising soon you idiot! We need to get back to the cave *starts pulling him towards the cave* Come on!

B: Wh-what? *looks at him and then at the slowly rising sun and his vampiric instincts kick in and he sweeps Marik off his feet, holding him like a princess and runs to the cave with one fang exposed*

M: *sigs in relief* Safe… *looks at Kura, about to yell at him, but then sees his exposed fang and how exhausted he is and just gets down from his arms instead*

B: *sits down on the floor, not really exhausted but bites his lip and accidentally cuts it* Ow…

M: *frowns and kneels next to him, wiping the blood he drew form his lip* Idiot… What were you doing out there? *scolding him*

B: *takes the scolding without complaining* I wanted to see the water when the sun came up, and I did *smiles*

M *stares at him sternly before his hard expression melted and he hugged him tightly* Thank God you're safe…

B: *sits there for a bit before hugging him back* I'm find, I always am

M: *pulls away and hits him repeatedly* Never scare me like that again you jerk! *his tone was harsh, but you can tell he just cares and was worried*

B: I get it *stops him and puts his face into Marik's neck* I'm sorry

M: *sighs but wraps his arms around him* Fine… and what kind of vampire wants to see the water when the sun comes up?

B: I wanted to *hugs him back before sighing and leaning against the wall*

M: *stares at him, not really sure f he's telling the truth or not. Sighs and sits next to him, wiping more of the blood from his lip* You really cut deep…

B: Kiss it and make it better *just leans against wall*

M: *blushes slightly before leaning in and kissing him, tasting his salty blood on his tongue…*

B: *smirks and lets Marik get the blood off his lip*

M: *stops kissing him, still blushing a little. All he had accomplished was smearing the blood over his and Kura' lips…* Well, that backfired… *he joked*

B: *wipes off the blood on his lip and licks it off of Marik's before laying down on his stomach* Yeah it did

M: *blushes, putting his fingers up to his mouth before laying down next to Kura* Did you get any sleep last night? *he asked, trying not to remember*

B: Yeah *faced the other way, closing his eyes and putting his hands above, not noticing his chain was right in front of Marik*

M: *stares at chain, gripping it tightly* That's good… We still need to get this off you… *he stared at it. This is what was responsible for last night… It needs to go*

B: … I'm kinda getting attached to it *not gonna tell Marik more than that* I'm sorry about last night *said very sadly*

M: *feels bad* I already told you, its not your fault. You don't have to apologize… *has an idea of why Kura is attached to it and his insides twist around inside him*

B: *notices the chain gets a bit tighter around his neck so he turns on his side, curling up a bit, back turned to Marik*

M: I mean it Kura *he reaches his hand out to touch him, but not sure exactly where* It's not your fault…

B: Alright *relaxes but still feels bad and uncurled just a bit*

M: *furrows brows* If you believe me then look at me…

B: *turns over and looks at him in the eyes*

M: *looks in his eyes before turning away, going on his side so his back is to Kura* Wanna know why I was crying…?

B: ….. Yeah *cuddles up against him, putting his arm over Marik's stomach*

M: *grabs Kura's hand and squeezes it* I just… it scared me, how much I… *pauses here before saying* How much I… wanted you *starts to feel tears again* It scared me…

B: *hugs him tightly* You should've said something! *scolds him*

M: *winces slightly* I know… I'm sorry, I just… *squeezed hand tighter* I… REALLY wanted you… More than I should have, more than I was ready for… *sees some tear fall on the ground* It's embarrassing…

B: *sighs and licks the tears from his face* Don't cry *changes into a cat to try and cheer him up, he even meowed and licked his face*

M: *blushed when human Kura licked his tears away, but then smiled when Kitty Kura meowed and licked his face* Thanks Kura… *wipes tears away too*

B: *put his paw on Marik's cheek, making sure not to claw him, and then rubbed up against his face in a ball*

M: *smiles and pets him. Stayed like that for a while, before wondering what Kura thought of his confession… But wasn't going to ask*

B: *changes back into a human on accident* Oh, sorry

M: *laughs and ruffles his hair* No problem, I like your cat form and human form…

B: *turns over to face Marik* Thank you

M: *smiles, still wondering what he thinks of his confession* You're welcome

B: *lays back down on his stomach with his arms above his head* We move tomorrow, so be ready to leave by sunset *relaxes*

M: *chuckles* What do I have to prepare? We have nothing but each other and the clothes on our backs… *rubs back of head awkwardly* So um… Never mind *light blush*

B: What? *asks curiously* Tell me *whines*

M: *chuckles* But I like hearing you whine… *sighs* So… What do you think, of… What I said about last night? *feels heat creeping up the back of his neck*

B: What you said… *trying to remember and takes a minute. Doesn't know what to say so he pats his head* I'm sorry, I don't know what to say *blushes from what he said*

M: *smiles sadly* Really? I kind of put myself out there Kura… *looks away* You don't know at all?

B: It makes me feel loved my darling, thank you. I'm flattered *smiles and kisses him on the forehead*

M: *blushes* You're welcome… *looks away before asking his next question* And… How do you feel about… me…? *nervous to hear his answer*

B: I want you so much that I could die *smiles and kisses his forehead and running his finger down Marik's neck teasingly*

M: *blushes form his words and skin tingles under his touch* R-really…? That makes me happy Kura… *can't stop grinning*

B: *looks at him weird* Stop grinning! *presses hard on that one spot on Marik's neck*

M: *reacts to that spot and swats his hand away* Way to ruin the romance Kura…

B: Oh, sorry my darling *says jokingly, laughing*

M: *shakes head smiling, still happy from Kura's words* It's fine… Let's go to bed now

B: Alright, good night Marik *pulls him close*

M: *snuggles into him* Night Bakura *still smiling as he closes his eyes*


	13. Ch 13 Chain

Day Thirteen

B: *wakes up and looks down, seeing Marik cuddled close to him and smirks*

M: *still sleeping soundly close to Kura, breathing evenly, his mouth slightly open*

B: *looks outside and sees its still bright outside and sighs, he wanted to go swimming, he looks back down at his sleeping beauty and kisses him*

M: Mm… *eyes open slowly after he sees Kura and yawns* Morning… *sees sunlight* It's still morning…?

B: It's probably the afternoon, and you are my Sleeping Beauty *pecks him on the lips and pulls away to stand up and stretch*

M: *blinks and blushes slightly* Did you kiss me awake…? *sits up and yawns again* Agh, that's so embarrassing…

B: How is it embarrassing? *asks back down on the cold floor*

M: Well, I guess not embarrassing, but it's stupid *looks at beach, feeling hungry* I'm gonna go find something to eat *stands up*

B: Alright, don't get caught. If you see a guard whistle and I'll come *smiles and leans back a bit* Whenever you whistle I'll come

M: *raises and eyebrow, smiling* But if you come you'll get burned, idiot *ruffles his hair* But that's good to know *walks out*

B: I have ways of not getting burned *yells at Marik as he's walking out, does his best to fix his now messed up even more hair*

M: *after a while comes back with some edible berries* You're right, it's the afternoon. What do you wanna do till sunset? *eats some berries*

B: I don't know *eats a berry* We could just sit around

M: *groans and lays down* That's so boring… I'm gonna go back to sleep *closes his eyes*

B: Why don't you help me take this chain off? *lays chain on Marik's neck*

M: *picks up chain* Do you think water would work? Or maybe if I could find some coconuts… *thinking*

B: For what? *not getting it and starts thinking about it*

M: To slip it off. It looks too hard to break… But if he had some leverage or two rocks… What do you think?

B: Whatever works *feels it getting tighter and quickly says* Lets go get the stuff now!

M: *stands up* Hold on, I'll go get some water and two rocks… *runs out of cave to search* Try and get that off while I'm gone!

B: Alright *once out of sight, swears really loudly at the chain and notices it's leaving a mark*

M: *comes back later with parts of his shirt ripped off and soaked with water and tow medium sized rocks* Let's try the water first

B: Alright *looks at him weirdly hoping he won't see the red mark on his neck from the chain* I just hope something works…

M: *puts the soaked cloth against his neck around the chain and glimpse a bit of red and feels his stomach tighten* This thing is hurting you…? *asked sadly*

B: Maybe *says truthfully, not gonna tell him what's actually happening* It doesn't hurt

M: *frowns before trying to slip the now-wet chain up his head and off his neck. It was proving difficult* If it starts to hurt say so…

B: It won't *said quietly but it did but he didn't say anything*

M: *keeps trying to slip it off, but finding it hard to get over his chin* If I could just get it past your chin…

B: Try another way it hurts *managed to say*

M: *stops pulling the chain and feels bad* Sorry… *picks up the rocks and takes a piece of the chain and starts pressing it in between the two rocks*

B: You don't have to be sorry *watches him not knowing what else to say*

M: If I could just find a weak chink… *keeps pressing but then tries another area* If one of these things are loose the whole thing will come off…

B: *sees one that looked loose* Like this one? *points to it*

M: *looks at it and smiles* Like that! *presses it in between the two rocks, soon the weak link cracks and breaks under the pressure* Success! *he said as the chain fell around them*

B: *all along my neck was the mark of the chain, and it was deep, my neck actually started to bleed a bit* Thanks *covers it up so Marik won't see and stands up to stretch*

M: *smiles and kicks the chain away from them* I hate that stupid chain… *he says before seeing something shine from Kura's neck. He walks over to him and touches his neck, feeling something wet against his fingers. His brows furrow, and when he takes his fingers away and looks at them, he sees blood. His eyes widen and he takes Kura's collar down to see the red mark all along his neck* Oh my God…

B: It's not that bad, won't kill me *says looking away, knowing he's going to get scolded*

M: Just because it won't kill you doesn't mean it's not bad! *voice slightly raised. He sighs, touching the mark* This looks bad… It needs to be healed…

B: *looks away* I'll be fine *sits down against the cave wall* Just forget about it

M: *sits next to him* I can't do that Kura *keeps staring at his neck, his stomach twisting. It looked really painful…* Please, you wouldn't need that much…

B: No, it's fine *looks at Marik's neck, now getting hungry… Can feel vampire instinct kick in*

M: *puts hands on both of his shoulders* Kura, you're hurt, and I can actually do something about it… Will you let me help you or not?

B: *vampiric instincts kick in all the way and I take him in my arms and quickly bite down on his neck, sucking his delicious blood*

M: *lets out a small noise from the quick bite and then relaxes and closes his eyes as he feels the somehow wonderful sensation of his blood leaving his body*

B: *grips the shirt on Marik's back tightly, taking gulp after gulp of blood, wanting to pull away*

M: *feels his blood leaving him in gulps and starts to feel really weak and dizzy, yet oddly he enjoyed the feeling. He leans on him for support and says weakly* Kura… Stop…

B: *snaps and instantly pulls away, letting Marik lean on him until he actually moves him to the floor to lay down* Marik?

M: *leans against him, his eyes fluttering and feeling really weak. See Kura's neck is back to normal and smiles* Your neck is… Good now *he mumbled, his vision swimming*

B: Yeah it's fine, but you're not *picks him up and runs with his vampiric speed to the nearest hospital to get him blood*

M: Kura no *he said, knowing what he was planning* We don't have any… money *he said as his eyes threatened to close. Blackness was starting to seep in*

B: It'll be fine *finds one and rushes in, telling the people his friend lost a lot of blood and needs help. They put him on a bed and takes Marik away, I followed*

M: *feels the soft bed under him, inviting the blackness to come around him even more. He closes his eyes, feeling very numb all of a sudden*

B: *after a while the people said he went unconscious and I felt terror rise up in me. As soon as they did all they needed to, they left. I pulled a chair close to Marik's bed and laid my head down next to his arm, hoping he would wake up soon*

M: *laying there, unconscious. Dreaming of nothing. His body was still recovering, but he looked fine. Like he was just sleeping*

B: *slowly starts to close his eyes, falling asleep. He snaps his eyes open but manages to close them again and fall asleep*

M: *a few hours later his eyes open. He doesn't know where he is at first, but soon recognizes a hospital. He turns his head to the side and sees Kura sleeping and smiles. He felt much better now*

B: *still sleeping soundly, not knowing Marik woke up*

M: *sighs and looks at the ceiling, deciding to wait for him to wake up since it probably took a lot to carry him here. Soon he smirks, remembering something Kura and leaning over to kiss him awake*

B: *feels something and opens his eyes, seeing Marik was awake. He kisses him back and hugs him tightly, feeling one lone tear roll down his cheek*

M: *separates and sees the tear, kissing off him. He smiles* You were really worried… weren't you? It's alright, I'm fine now…

B: But I crossed the line and took too much *feels another one slowly rolls down his cheek*

M: *kisses that one away too* It's alright, you couldn't help it *smiles and hugs him* It's fine, you needed it anyways

B: I don't care if I needed it, I could've sucked you dry *hugs him back tightly*

M: *blood runs cold at the thought but he just hugs him tighter* But you didn't…

B: I almost did though… *hears a nurse coming* Someone's coming

M: *stops hugging him and lays back down, smiling at Kura* But you didn't *he whispered before the nurse walked in*

B: *she checked him and asked if he could move everything fine, and after that we were allowed to leave*

M: *getting ready to leave when he asks worriedly* Kura, how are we gonna pay for this?

B: I told you I had it, it's already done, now come on, we need to go or those people might find us *starts walking out the door*

M: *follows him, noticing it's dark* How long was I here? And how'd you get here without burning? *looks at him curiously*

B: I just ran really fast? And you were out for a pretty long time! *doesn't even know himself why he didn't burn*

M: *smiles and puts an arm around his shoulders* Maybe you were so worried about me that the sun decided not to burn you *kisses cheek*

B: Hmm, maybe. Get on *crouches down* We're going to Florida!

M: *blinks at him* Florida…? *smiles and gets on* Sweet! Let's go!

B: Awite! *runs all the way to Florida but it's night time*

M: *gets off his back. They're at a beach* Well, let's find a place to stay… Do you think we could get another free hotel? Or is our luck running out?

B: I… don't… know *says out of breath and is panting heavily. Sees a lady and a girl with her coming towards them* We got company *said, starting to fall to the ground*

M: *puts one of Kura's arm around his shoulders and puts a hand around his waist to support him. Smiles at the girls coming towards them* Hi! *he says cheerfully awkward*

B: Hi *the girl said, looking at me* Is he okay? *I couldn't feel me feet, so I leaned on Marik for support*

M: Um… He's fine, we're a little exhausted, we've had a long day and we're looking for a place to stay…

B: Where are you from? *the old lady asks, coming up behind the girl* Far from here *I said weakly. She sighed and took us to her house*

M: Thank you very much ma'am *said as we walked into her nice house* We'll try not to bother you too much, where can we rest? *wanting to lay Kura down*

B: Jess, go show them their room *the old lady said. Jess nodded and led them to a room with two beds* If you want to wash up there's a bathroom tight through that door, and there's a pair of clothes if you want them

M: Thank you very much Jess *said gratefully as he put Bakura on one of the beds* Is there any way we can repay you?

B: Get well *she said referring to me and walking out with a smile* She's nice *said half unconscious*

M: *hugs him and kisses him on the forehead* Go to sleep, you need it… Weird, first I was unconscious and now you're almost there…

B: Shut up! *starts to sit up*

M: *gently pushes him back down* Go to sleep Kura… *kisses forehead again before walking over to the other bed and laying on it*

B: I have to go pee *gets back up and walks into bathroom*

M: *chuckles a little at the bluntness before going under the covers and closing his eyes*

B: *comes out and pulls the covers down a bit to see Marik's face* Good night my darling *kisses forehead*

M: *laughs* Good night my vampire *he said smiling* It's funny, I don't even remember the last time I slept in a bed… Or alone *mumbles the last part*

B: *hears the last part* Sorry, next place we'll go is home *lays down and sleeps*

M: But won't the guys find us there? *asked even though he knew Kura was sleeping. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep*

B: *doesn't answer, already asleep*


	14. Ch 14 Home

Day Fourteen

M: *wakes up and feels like something's missing. Looks over and realizes that Kura's in another bed still sleeping. Laughs himself before closing his eyes again*

B: *still sleeping, thinking about where those guards might be looking*

M: *sits up, stretches, and yawns, getting out of bed and walking over to Kura. He pauses, wondering how he should wake him up this morning and decides to kiss his forehead and say softly* Rise and shine Kura

B: *opens eyes and looks at Marik* Morning… *looks around*

M: We should probably go, huh? *said a little sadly. But then remembers it's daytime now* But we can't right now…

B: Yeah, I'll burn… *realizes where he is and gets up to take a shower*

M: *gets up and looks in a wardrobe in the room. He finds a change of clothes for them both, but also wants to take a shower so he lays down on the bed to wait for Kura*

B: *comes out with two towels again and lets Marik take a shower while he changes*

M: *takes shower and comes out shortly. After he changes, Jess says through the door* Breakfast on the table if you want it!

B: Thank you *tells her through the door* I'm gonna burn so bad

M: *bites lip* You try and find a jacket, I'll see if I can't convince them to close all the blinds *walks to the kitchen, saying that his friend has a skin condition and can't be in sunlight*

B: *they have solution: a vampire sunblock. It said even vampires would use it*

M: *blinks at sunblock before taking it with a smile* Thanks! *walks back to Kura and produces the lotion* Look at this!

B: Huh, let's see if it works? *puts sunblock on an walks out*

M: *he doesn't burn* Awesome! *grinning* This is great!

B: I am happy! *smiles happily*

M: *laughs really hard* Who announces that they're happy…? *asks with amusement*

B: I don't know *walks past a window, enjoying being in the sunlight*

M: *chuckles and follows him. Walks to the kitchen and sits down to eat* Thank you very much for the sunblock!

B: Yeah, thanks *smiles brightly and happily eats a well cooked breakfast*

M: *after they're done eating* Well, we should probably hit the road. Thank you for your hospitality *smiles*

B: Thank you *walks out with two bottles of the sunblock*

M: *they walk out of the house, both giddy with their new sunblock* This stuff is amazing!

B: *smiles happily that he didn't have to wear a trench coat* This is awesome

M: Where should we go next Kura? You said something about going home last night…

B: Home *walks around and looks for something to do he couldn't do before*

M: *laughs* Now you can go to the beach during the day and swim…

B: Yes, finally! *walks around smiling with a big smile*

M: *laughs, following him* I'm guessing that's what you want to do now?

B: Nope, let's find something else to do *looks around still with a big smile*

M: Like what? Go rock climbing? *he joked*

B: Yeah we should go, come on! *pulls Marik to an ice cream stand*

M: *laughs before ordering a vanilla cone* You really wanna go rock climbing?

B: Nope, let's go on a date *gets a chocolate cone and walks away, linking arms with Marik so he would follow and looks for something to do*

M: *surprised, but smiles* Technically this will be our first official date… Or that day at the amusement park could be it I suppose…

B: I don't know *looks around and sees something purple*

M: *eats ice cream, letting Kura decide what to do*

B: *sees a big, like, central park so pulls Marik into it, enjoying the scenery*

M: *smiles, enjoying the scenery as well. Puts his face close to Kura's* Wonderful spot deary *kisses on cheek*

B: Yep, wonderful *looks around, still smiling happily*

M: *after a while of looking at the scenery they see a giant wishing fountain and Marik runs over to it and stares at the water, leaning on the fountain edge*

B: *hands him a quarter* Make a wish *says smiling*

M: *takes the quarter with a raised brow and an amused smile* Did you steal this?

B: Excuse me, I did not *smiles ot himself* Okay, I did. Make a wish

M: *laughs* I'm not so sure the wish will come true on a stolen quarter *he says, but closes his eyes and makes a wish nonetheless, tossing the quarter in*

B: See *smiles and looks around the park* Let's see what else we could do

M: *looks around and smiles* Let's climb a tree

B: Arite *starts climbing the nearest tree and sits on a branch*

M: *climbs the same tree and hangs upside down form a higher branch so that his head is right next to Kura's only upside down*

B: Hmm hi! *says smiling before kissing him on the cheek*

M: *laughs* Hi! *smiling back, kissing him on the lips before swinging up and sitting on the high branch he had been hanging from*

B: *sits up next to him* Ready to go home? *asks still happy*

M: *thinks* I guess so *hangs upside down from the branch again and then swings down on the ground, smiling up at him cheekily*

B: *jumps down from the high branch and crouches down for Marik to get on*

M: *pauses* I don't want you to get all weak again Kura… *says worriedly*

B: It'll be fine, come on, get on, I promise *inching more towards Marik*

M: *sighs* You say that now… *gets on anyways*

B: Yep *starts to run and smiling at the same time*

M: *keeps a close eye on Bakura, seeing that he's not getting that tired… Maybe the sun was invigorating him*

B: *keeps running until he sees Marik's house and tells him* Your home my darling

M: *smiles at house and chuckles* How mad do you think Isis is gonna be?

B: Really mad *sets him down in front of the door*

M: Probably *rings doorbell and Isis come to the door looking royally pissed off* Marik Ishtar! Where have you been?

B: Good bye my darling! *says cheerfully before starting to walk away, but Isis grabs his collar* Same goes for you! *she yelled at him*

M: Get inside, NOW! *she yelled, grabbing me by my ear painfully and pulling us both inside* Tell. Me. EVERYTHING that happened! *she ordered*

B: I can't tell you Isis, sorry *telling truth looking at Marik with the "Don't tell her" eyes, "It'll get her involved"* But Marik came home safe, now let me go home *starts walking to the door*

M: *grabs his collar again* Not so fast, I don't care if you can't tell me everything, but tell me everything you can!

B: Okay okay, let go of my collar *explains all he can to Isis, hoping she won't ask for more* That's all I can tell you

M: *she's silent before letting go of his collar* Ok… *narrows eyes* And… did anything happen, between you two…?

B: Nope *says flatly* But we certainly had a great adventure *smiles at Marik and starts to leave, knowing it's probably not safe at his place*

M: *laughs a little nervously, but then thinks that it's not safe at Kura's house either, but doesn't want to put Isis in danger* Erm…

B: It'll be fine Marik *reads Marik's mind and walks out door changing. A while later…* Marik, open up your window!

M: *rushes to window, feeling an eerie sense of déjà-vu, and opens it, letting in the cold air*

B: Hey *lays on bed, facing the wall*

M: *closes the window and closes the blind before sitting next to him* What's up? Are you hurt?

B: No I'm not *telling truth* But I need you to do me a favor

M: Of course, anything *says earnestly, wondering what Kura needed*

B: Can you rub my back? *lays on the bed like he always does*

M: *blinks before smiling and laughing* Sure *says before starting to rub his back*

B: Thank you *smiles and relaxes, liking having his back rubbed*

M: *continues rubbing his back, wanting to ask if he saw any of those guys but not wanting to ruin Kura's good mood*

B: *calms down at his back being rubbed and relaxes*

M: *continues rubbing his back, biting his lip before he asks* Did you… run into those guards…?

B: No I didn't, but I didn't want to test my luck so I came back here. I promise that's all I did *turns head a little to look at Marik, then hugs him tightly before Marik could react* Thank you

M: *a little surprised but hugs him back* Why are you thanking me?

B: 'Cause you saved me, back when I was in that horrible place they called a dungeon, you saved me and I haven't properly thanked you for it *hugs tighter before whispering* I was in big trouble

M: *smiles and hugs tighter too* No problem, I'll always be there for you Bakura, always. And come on, I'm sure you could've taken on those guys by yourself *jokes*

B: Probably could've if that one guard hadn't kicked me in the stomach so many times

M: *chuckles then looks at him* Thanks for taking me on an adventure, sure beats boring old school…

B: Yea it does *smirks then pushes Marik down on the bed and kisses him* I love you Marik

M: *laughs and kisses him back* I love you too Kura. I wonder how many times that's been said?

B: I don't know, lost count *smiles and kisses him again* But I don't care, I'll say it everyday

M: *giggles and wraps his arms around his neck* Really? Well, I have something to look forward to everyday then *kisses him*

B: Yes you do *entangles fingers in Marik's hair*

M: Hmm… *enjoys the feel of Kura's hand in his hair and kisses him again, loving this moment*

B: *loving this moment too and kisses him back passionately*

M: *pulls him down a bit so he can lay his head down on the bed and kisses him back happily*

B: *wondering why Marik was pulling down and sees he rested his head on the bed so forgets it and enjoys it*

M: *separates for a second to ask* Will we ever get rid of those guys? *smiles* So we can have moments like this without worrying about them?

B: Yeah, I'll find out a way *smiles and kisses him again*

M: You better *he says against his lips* Or else I might go crazy and kill them all myself…

B: I wouldn't let you dirty your hands on those filthy people

M: *laughs* Then find a way! And so you'd dirty your hands but not let me dirty mine?

B: That just sounds wrong *starts laughing* And yes

M: *thinks for a minute before laughing too* That does sound wrong… And you're so nice *pecks his lips before saying* Don't dirty your hands too much though, or I'll have to help

B: Fine by me, and I am nice. And it still sounds wrong *smiles and pecks him on the neck*

M: *lets out a quiet surprised sound* Wasn't expecting that… *he explains himself* And you could make everything sound wrong…

B: That was adorable *says teasingly* And I know you weren't *ignores the last comment and pecks him again on the neck but right above the shirt*

M: Shut up… *says up weirdly because that's when Kura bit him. He bites his lip, saying cautiously, quietly, and a little scared* Nothing below the waist… Please…

B: Fine by me, as longs you'll make that cute sound for me *smiles evilly and kisses him on the lips*

M: … Which one…? *he asks with a naughty smirk* I could make a lot of noises you know…

B: *smirks* I know. Let's see, I can count *smirks evilly*

M: *chuckles* I can't make them on demand… *kisses him again* I guess I could try… *lets out a weird sound and flushes* … I didn't know I could do that…

B: *laughs really loudly and falls back on the bed laughing really hard*

M: *flushes more and sits up* Shut up! *smirks evilly and starts tickling him*

B: *starts laughing harder* St… stop *manages to say in between laughs but manages to laugh harder*

M: *laughs loudly before stopping his tickle torture and folding his arms* I like your laugh though, it's fun to hear

B: What, you making fun of my laugh? *stops laughing but doesn't get up*

M: No! *said honestly* I love your laugh *scoots closer and leans over him with a smirk* It's sexy *kisses him*

B: *smiles* It might be sexy, but you're sexier *kisses him back*

M: Oh really? *said jokingly before he put his hands on either side of his head and leaned down low* However do you control yourself around me? *says teasingly before kissing him*

B: 'Cause I can *smiles and looks away*

M: *blinks at him* Neh, why'd you look away? *asked curiously as he moved his face to see Kura's more clearly*

B: Huh, I don't know *looks at Marik in the eyes and smiles*

M: *smiles, but drops it as he raises an eyebrow and says* You usually do things for a reason Kura…

B: So I have to do everything for a reason? *raises an eyebrow*

M: *a little cautious as he says* Well… Usually

B: Hmm, I guess so *smiles evilly and kisses him on the neck before quickly nibbling for a second then pulling away*

M: *let's out another surprised sound and blushes* … Again, wasn't expecting that… Why do you love hearing weird sounds anyways?

B: Well they're coming form you aren't they? And that was three *smirks*

M: … You're actually counting…? *said a little dreadfully* Oh great…

B: Yeah I'm actually counting *smiles evilly*

M: *a little wary, he gets off the bed and starts walking towards his door* Heh, well, I'm going to get something to eat…

B: Alright? *stares after him before laying back down on the bed*

M: *walks out of the room and to the kitchen and eats some grapes. Wondering if Bakura was actually going to make him make a bunch of weird sounds…*

B: *gets up and walks downstairs and comes behind Marik, wrapping his arms around Marik's waist* Can I have one?

M: *lets out yet another surprised sound as he feels Kura's arms around him and blushes slightly* Sure…

B: *puts chin on shoulder* Thank you, feed it to me please *opens mouth*

M: *chuckles and pops one in his mouth* Lazy…

B: *chews and swallows* I'm comfy *pulls Marik a little closer to him* And I'm not that lazy…

M: *chuckles* Sure you aren't *puts another grape in his mouth and is about to chew when he smiles and kisses Kura, depositing the grape in his mouth that way*

B: *surprised but chews grape anyways* That was a nice way to feed me a grape*

M: *smiles* I know *eats another grape*

B: *smirks and hugs tighter* Thank you for the grape

M: *chuckles and puts his arms around Kura's* you're welcome *kisses cheek*

B: *sneaks a grape, and kisses Marik, putting the grape in his mouth and whispers* Chew

M: *smiles and starts chewing* Mm, good grape *smiles bigger*

B: I hope it is *smiles and starts to let go of Marik*

M: *frowns a little as he lets go but then puts the grapes back* What do you wanna do now? *asks, curious of what he'll say*

B: I don't know, what do you wanna do? *looks out window at the moon*

M: *thinks for a minute, noticing Kura looking at the moon* Lets go take a night walk

B: Are you sure? *doesn't pull gaze away* The guards might be walking around

M: Oh yeah *frowns* These guys are seriously starting to ruin my life…

B: Sorry *still doesn't pull gaze away* But I do wanna go anyways

M: *sighs* But what if they catch us again…? *asks worriedly, quietly* I don't want to lose you again…

B: I don't wanna see you hurt, so we'll stay *starts walking up to Marik's room*

M: *looks at moon and sighs sadly. He really wanted to walk around too… He follows Kura up to his room anyways*

B: *lays down comfortably and closes his eyes* I wonder how I could get rid of them

M: *sits next to him* Find their head boss and kill him? And then those below him will have to follow you? *he joked with a small smile*

B: Yeah, well, it's not that easy *pulls Marik down onto the bed* I'm freezing

M: *smiles and snuggles up to him* I'll warm you up

B: Thanks *nuzzled head in Marik's neck*

M: *sighs happily* You'll find a way to beat them Kura… You're smart. So start thinking already

B: Alright, I will, but not right now *grabs shirt on Marik's back to pull down* Don't move

M: *curious, raises an eyebrow* Okay… What are you doing?

B: Staying warm *smiles and kisses him* You made four noises by the way

M: *glares* Shut up… *hugs him tightly* I'm not making anymore…

B: Ohh really? *bites down on Marik's neck, but not in the vampiric way*

M: *lets out a sound, but stops it short by grinding his teeth* Okay, no more after that…

B: *laughs* Five *bites neck again, licking it slowly before he bit it*

M: *shudders, but doesn't make a sound* How many times do I have I told you not to lick my neck?

B: A lot, but I won't stop and you can't make me *licks neck again very slowly*

M: *shudders again but refuses to make a sound* St…op, it feels weird… *almost makes a sound but bites his tongue*

B: Hmm *tried again but slower*

M: *makes a quiet sound and glares at him* Now please stop licking my neck!

B: Six, and make me *smirks and looks him in the eye and licks his neck again*

M: *shudders and glares at him* Ple- *his word ends in a weird, high-pitched noise and he flushes*

B: Hah *starts laughing* Seven! *manages to say before laughing again*

M: Shut up! *turns head away from him* … and it's seven, not six *he corrects him*

B: Oh sorry, did I say the wrong one? *still laughing S-sorry *manages to say between laughs*

M: *looks away more* Stop laughing at me…

B: I'm sorry *says trying to stop laughing* I just can't calm down *keeps laughing and rolls onto his side*

M: *pouts and crawls on top of him and kisses him to shut him up*

B: *tries to stop but was still laughing and soon pulls away so he could breath and keep laughing* I'm s-sorry, I just can't calm down*

M: Hmm… *reaches a hand under Kura's back and starts rubbing it*

B: *instantly calms down and reacts to his hand*

M: *smiles* That did the trick… *stops rubbing his back and plops down on the bed, exhaling loudly*

B: Not fair *sighs and breathes in, taking in air*

M: *chuckles* You're not fair either…

B: Yeah I'm not *softly pulls Marik over him and kisses him* But that's just me

M: *smiles* I guess *kisses him and rubs his back again*

B: Gahh… *reacts to Marik's hand without even realizing it*

M: *chuckles* Kura's reacting~! *sings before kissing him*

B: Shut up! *but kisses him back anyways before reacting again and grips Marik's shirt*

M: *laughs* You wouldn't shut up when I asked, why would I? And you sure are gripping my shirt tightly…

B: Shut up! *but reacts to his hand anyways gripping his shirt tighter*

M: *chuckles but then decides to give Kura a break and just kisses him*

B: *doesn't loosen his grip but kisses Marik back, sorta wishing that Marik would keep rubbing his back*

M: *tickles his back a little* Want me to keep going? *smiles*

B: *blushes a bit* Y-yeah *looks away*

M: *chuckles and starts rubbing his back again* As you wish dear

B: Do you have to call me dear? *says dear weird and reacts to Marik's hand, jolting upward and closer to Marik's hand*

M: *chuckles* IF you wanna be closer to me you just have to ask *runs hand down spine*

B: Oh hu…ush *reacts again, jolting closer to Marik and tightening his grip on Marik's shirt*

M: Make me *smirks and moves down closer to him, continuing to rub his back* You're so cute like this *says before kissing him*

B: I would but nnn… I don't think that's possible *reacts to his hand again*

M: That was cute… *smiles* That was one sound… *kisses his neck before nipping it*

B: What do you mean one….. Oh no no no, you can't be serious? *breathes out awkwardly and tries to calm down*

M: *laughs* I'm perfectly serious Bakura… and just give in to the sounds *brushes his fingers down his spine slowly, sensually*

B: N… Noo *grinds teeth and shivers violently and at the same time reacting to Marik's hand*

M: Aw, please? *whispers in ear before nibbling it, still rubbing his back* Don't make me rub your spot…

B: *grinds teeth and breaths in weird* Noo…pe

M: *grins* Okay, but you asked for it *he rubbed his spot hard while biting on his neck. Not too hard, but enough*

B: *manages to hold it in but shivers violently*

M: *laughs* Wow, I'm impressed, but you own't be able to handle this *puts hand under his shirt and brushes his fingertips down his spine*

B: Really, I think I can *says can a little weird but holds in a sound that was creeping up his throat*

M: *chuckles* Come on Kura… Just give in… *continues brushing down his spine, using his fingernails now*

B: … *in fact he did give in, but not purposely. He made a sorta loud and long noise that surprised him and made him cover his own mouth after it was through and blush madly*

M: *laughs at him* You should've made a noise earlier Kura *moves his hand away to kiss him* But that was so cute~! *smirks as he moves his hand up Bakura's side to his stomach*

B: Shut up would ya? *looks away, still blushing madly* I didn't know I could make that sound *whispers*

M: *chuckles and hugs him* That sound was cute anyways… and come on Kura, look at me *moves his face so that he's looking at Kura*

B: Shut up *looks into Marik's purple eyes*

M: *smiles* I love your face right now… *kisses him sweetly* Let's kiss the night away *he suggested with a smirk*

B: Deal *kisses him passionately*

M: *kisses him back just as passionately happy with this decision*

B: *smirks and licks Marik's bottom lip, asking for entrance*

M: *opens mouth, allowing Bakura full access*

B: *smirks before exploring Marik's mouth, exploring all of it, slowly*

M: *shivers from the pace, but it's a good shiver. Digs his fingers in Bakura's hair*

B: *feels the shiver and goes slower, wrapping his tongue around Marik's. Wraps his arms around Marik's waist to pull him down*

M: *shivers more violently from their tongues touching but moves his tongue against his, Wraps his arms around his neck to bring them even closer together*

B: *tries not to smile and slowly moves his tongue around Marik's every couple of seconds also moving his hand up and down Marik's spine*

M: *moans quietly from his hand, the sound going into Kura's mouth. Keeps trying to press his tongue against Kura's moving one*

B: *hears moan and stops moving his tongue so he can press it against Marik's. Slips his hand under Marik's shirt and continues rubbing*

M: *lets out a louder moan, realizing what Kura's doing he separates for a second to say* Unfair… *before kissing him again, pressing his tongue against Kura's*

B: *breaks away to say* Eight *before putting their mouths back together*

M: Hmm *says into his mouth, not wanting to separate again*

B: *smirks, not wanting to separate either but does and looks at the time* It's late, but let me stay here for a while longer?

M: *smiles* Just stay here tonight… *smirks* And for the record, I think that one long moan you made counts as six sounds…

B: Does not, it counts as one! *blushes remembering* I'm not going to make six sounds

M: *chuckles* We'll see about that… *lays down next to him* Tomorrow… It's late right now. And I'm counting it as six, which means I have seven now *smirks*

B: It's not six! And yeah, I'm actually tired too, but Isis might not like it. I actually wanna sleep in my own bed *gets up and opens window, letting the cool air in*

M: *smiles sadly* Okay… Sweet dreams Kura *lays down, feeling like his bed was empty now. He smirked* And it's six~!

B: No *jumps out window, goes home, and falls asleep*


	15. Ch 15 Blood Pack

Day 15

B: *outside Marik's window in cat form 'cause Isis was out walking. Meows and scratches window*

M: *stirs slightly but still sleeping*

B: *meows again and scratches more, maybe he should've brought a little bell. No, Marik would make fun of him. Meows again and a little louder, making sure Isis doesn't hear*

M: *moves more, hearing meows in his dream. His eyes slowly open and he sits up. Looking towards the window he sees Kitty-Kura and walks to him and lets him in*

B: *smiles and jumps inside changing back into a human and hugged him* Morning Purple Boy

M: *smirks and hugs him back* Good morning Kitty. Have a good sleep?

B: Yeah *smiles and nuzzles face to Marik's shoulder*

M: *chuckles and hugs him tighter* Have any good dreams?

B: Yeah, they were about you *smiles but hears footsteps coming up the stairs and changes into a cat*

M: *picks him up and hides him in the closet* Wait hear for a second and be quiet *whispers before going back into bed and laying down right before Isis walks in*

B: Woof *ssyd before Isis walks in, and crawls into a ball, remembering something* Wanna tell Isis I'm a vampire? *says in Marik's head*

M: Is that a good idea? *thinks back before Isis shakes him 'awake'* Marik, come on. Get up, breakfast will be ready shortly *she says*

B: Yeah *says back to him* If she found out another way she would be mad *uncurls himself and stands up quietly*

M: *'wakes up' and says* Um… Isis? *she looks at him* Uh… What if I told you that Kura was a vampire…?

B: What? *eyes widen and she stares at her brother* What do you mean?

M: Um… *walks over to his closet and picks up Kura and puts him on the bed* Bakura's a vampire, and they can turn into cats…

B: *changes back into human and sits on the bed comfortably* Hey Isis *says casually with a smile*

M: *Isis stares at him with wide eyes and slack jaw. She starts stuttering and falls backwards. She fainted. Marik stared at her, surprised* Oh crap…

B: Great *picks her up like he picks up Marik and looked back at him* Where's her room

M: Down the hall… I can't believe she fainted! *stares at her with disbelief*

B: I know right? *walks to her room and lays her down on the bed carefully and walks to the kitchen, wets a rag, and comes back up and lays it nicely on her forehead*

M: *sighs* Dang… We should probably make breakfast for her when she wakes up, might make her calm down

B: I got it, you wait here. Wait, what should I make her? *thinks and stares into space*

M: Make pancakes, eggs, and hash browns. She loves that stuff *kneels by her bed and grabs her hand, staring at her worriedly*

B: She'll be okay *says reassuringly and goes and makes her breakfast*

M: *after a while, the smell from the food wakes her up and she opens her eyes weakly and sits up* Ugh… what happened? *she put a hand to her head* I dreamt that Bakura was a cat and he turned into a human… *Marik laughed nervously* Um… Just come downstairs and eat breakfast…

B: *starts to put Isis' breakfast on a plate and sees her come down with Marik next to her* Morning Isis *says happily*

M: *blinks at him and glares* What are you doing here this early…? *she asked irritably*

B: I came here, is that so bad? *asks sitting her down in front of her food and says naturally to Marik* Marik, I made you some too, but there wasn't enough hash browns so you got fruit.

M: No problem *sees grapes and smiles to self. Sits down and starts eating. Isis stares at her food warily before eating* Aren't you gonna eat anything? *she asks him*

B: Nope. What's the point? It won't fill me up *but steals one of Marik's grapes before walking over to clean up*

M: *she looks at him confused* What do you mean it won't fill you up? *eyes widen* Don't tell me you're ACTUALLY a vampire… *Marik stares at Kura* Tell her again? *he asks through thought*

B: Yeah *says back in thought, still cleaning the dishes* I think she should know *sees sun and curses under his breath and runs to Marik's room to grab the sunscreen and ut it on quickly and comes back down with vampiric speed like he didn't even move*

M: *Isis notices something happened* Hey, wait… *Marik looks at her* Isis, Bakura is a vampire *says seriously*

B: *comes over, sits next to Marik and exposes one of his fangs and pricking his finger, letting some blood come out*

M: *stares at him disbelievingly, then lays her head down on the table* Oh you have got to be kidding me… My little brother, with a vampire? Just great…

B: Yeah… *looks at Marik and back at his finger, that kinda hurt now* Sorry I didn't tell you sooner Isis *said apologetically*

M: *puts her head back up and rubs her temples, glaring at him* You should be sorry… *Marik looks at Kura's finger, knowing it probably hurts but doesn't think it's a good idea to offer his blood in front of his sister…*

B: *licks his finger to get the blood away and steals another grape form Marik's plate* I'm not that sorry though *smiles at her like a little angel*

M: *she glares at him more and is about to tell him to get out when she sees the sun* Wait, if you're a vampire, how can you be in the sunlight?

B: Huh? Oh, when I took your brother on our adventure we found this sunblock that said even vampires could use it and it worked *said happily and wraps his arm around Marik* I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and I wouldn't have found the sunblock

M: *smiles and kisses him on the cheek* Don't mention it *Isis stares at them and sighs* You're obviously close… *she says with disdain*

B: There a problem with that? *says after kissing him on the cheek too* We really are close *smiles evilly*

M: *she narrows her eyes and sighs* There's not anything necessarily wrong with that… *looks at Marik sadly* But why HIM? *Marik laughs, but then blushes slightly* Isis… I just love him…

B: *smiles, blushing a bit* And I love you, that's for today *Isis looks at them and sighs*

M: You two… *glares at them* Better not get into trouble… and you KNOW what I mean by that…

B: *laughs nervously* Don't worry, I'll protect Marik and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid *tells him*

M: I never do anything stupid… *mumbles before Isis says* That's not what I meant… But that's comforting

B: Then what did you m… *looks at clock* Marik, we're gonna be late, come on!

M: Crap! *says before shoveling his food down, grabbing his backpack and dragging Bakura out the door* Bye Isis! *calls behind him*

B: Too slow *picks Marik up fireman style and runs really fast and soon puts him down in front of school*

M: Please stop carrying me that way… It's uncomfortable *says before walking into school*

B: Sorry *walks in and smells gun powder but doesn't tell Marik. Puts a hand on Marik's back and pushes him forward a bit*

M: Don't push me *Marik says crossly* I'm sorry I don't have vampire speed okay? *opens his locker, puts his backpack in and takes out the necessary materials*

B: I'm sorry, I'm sorry *carefully looks out one of the windows and sees a black Honda next to a white limo* Who's in the limo? *says in head*

M: *closes locker* It's fine, it's just sort of irritating how you always have to carry me… *turns and notices limo too* What's with the limo? *asks out loud*

B: It's nothing, let's go *pulls gaze away from limo and walks to first class*

M: *suspicious, he raises an eyebrow but goes to his first class anyways. He'll figure out what the limo's about later…*

B: *goes through his first half of the day glaring out the window at the limo and meets up with Marik at lunch*

M: What do you want to eat? *asks as they set their stuff down on a table* I'll get it, you sit down

B: I'm not hungry, unless I could drink your blood… *smiles evilly and sits down comfortably*

M: *pretends to think then grins* I suppose you can have some… After I eat though, so I'll have more strength *walks to food line*

B: All right *smiles and watches him walk off and notice people are staring 'cause they always used to see him with a coat and everything else on*

M: *comes back with some pasta and grapes, grinning as he pops a grape in his mouth while looking at Kura*

B: Grapes, how ironic *steals one form Marik's finger, purposely letting his lips brush against his fingers* Thank you *says teasingly*

M: *sticks his tongue out at him, wiping his fingers together* You're welcome *eats some pasta*

B: How's the pasta? *asks trying to glare at people staring at him*

M: *smiles* It's good *notices the glares* What's wrong?

B: People are staring at me *some people look away when they hear that, soon lunch is over and so was school*

M: *stretches, walking home from school* The torture is finally over…

B: Not quite *mumbles to himself as the limo and Honda are stalking them* I'm going to take another way home, I'll see you tomorrow *walks off in another direction*

M: *stares after him* Ookaay, see ya *continues walking, not noticing the Honda trailing him while the limo stays on Kura*

B: *looks back and notices only one car following him and before he could run to Marik someone stepped out of the limo*

M: *continues walking along, still not noticing the car. Wonders why Kura took a different way*

B: *gets pinned down but uses his vampiric strength to free himself but gets hit in the stomach a couple times and got caught*

M: *walking along until he feels someone grab him from behind, covering his mouth in the process. He tries to fight the guy off, but then they put a chloroform rag over his mouth and he passes out*

B: *gets thrown into the limo and gets the same thing done and wakes up and sees he has chains all over him attached to the wall, and he has cuts and bruises everywhere*

M: *wakes up chained on his back to a metal slab. He's spread out like he's going to make snow angels and sees some sort of torture device over him* What…? *he wonders*

B: *looks around and stands up and sees Marik through the bars, maybe they just loved letting him look weak in front of Marik* Marik, you okay? *asks through the bars*

M: *looks at Kura* Yeah… But this thing above me is kinda worrying… *frowns* You look hurt…

B: Don't worry about me for once, that thing is used for torture. It lets you die a slow painful death *shivers and a guard walks in with a gun in Marik's cell, taking him out of the thing. Guard walks in my cell and shoots my shoulder*

M: Kura! *cries and about to run to him when the guard punches him in the stomach and takes him away* No!

B: *yells out in agony and kneels on the ground, covering his wound when a man in all white came in* Nice to see you again Bakura *the words spat from his mouth cold as ice*

M: *is led to a dining hall where he's chained to a chair, sitting at a long table across from a guy in a black suit. The guy smiles* Hello Marik. You better eat, you'll need your strength for the ceremony… *laughs evilly, sending shivers down Marik's spine*

B: You're sure as evil as ever *smiles before standing up and glaring at him* What did you do with Marik? *he laughs* Oh, he'll be fine. I promise

M: What ceremony? *asked anxiously. The guy said* Oh, just a little thing we do… Eat, eat *laughs cruelly* Oh wait, you can't *Marik glares. His hands were chained*

B: *the people unchain Marik so he can eat while Bakura* What ceremony is going on anyways? *asked glaring* Oh don't worry, Marik can tell you that once he's done with his dinner, take him *guards pulled him and threw him in a room roughly, he cried in agony when a guard shoved the end of his gun into his wound*

M: *examines his food* None of it's poisoned *the guy said with a smirk* The ceremony would be useless if you were dead… *laughs. Marik glared* What ceremony? *guy sighs* If you must know, this particular ceremony involves you kneeling before our expert cutter, where he'll carve engravings into your back… *smirks* Allowing Bakura to see you in such pain before we kill you, and then burn him at a stake

B: *shivers go down Bakura's spine as Marik finishes his food and is sent in the room with me, he had no chains on and neither did I* Marik *said happily and hugged him with his one good arm*

M: *hugs him back, frowning at his arm* Bakura… They're going to kill us both… *looks him in the eyes* So you should be in top condition before we face them…

B: That's what they want me to do, though the other part of the ceremony is me rising someone from the dead. You're going to get something carved into your back so I would do it *winces in pain and lays against the wall* They said we had till tomorrow

M: *frowns and sits next to him* How are we gonna get out of this Kura…? *stares at his injured arm Please Bakura, you're in pain… I can't stand to see you in pain… *tears well up in eyes*

B: And I can't see you get hurt *sits up and hugs him again, slipping something into his hands* If I don't make it outa here, you must promise me you'll never let this out of your site *says while hugging him*

M: *more tears come* Don't say that…! *hugs tightly and looks at object* Wh… what is this?

B: A necklace, I stole it from them. The ceremony won't work without it, it's the only one, don't ever let someone else take it from you! *hugs him tighter too, even though his arm was painful* I'm not sure I'll live, with the necklace I'll die, without I'm not sure

M: *stares at necklace before putting it around neck and hiding it with his shirt* How'd you get this? *still staring at hurt arm*

B: I am the Thief King *smiles but winces at the pain* We should sleep and think of away to get outta here

M: *bites lip and puts hands on Kura's shoulders* You're not going to be able to sleep with that pain, Kura, please… I can't stand it. You can think better without the pain too…

B: *winces at Marik's hand* You'll need your strength, please don't make me…

M: What will I need my strength for? You're the one that has to everything. Besides, I'll feel better in the morning, whereas you won't… *moves closer but not touching him*

B: But then you'll get weak and not have enough strength *tries to sit up straight and despite not trying to he winces from the pain*

M: I'll feel better in the morning! *doesn't like seeing Kura wince* Please, you're in such pain, just take some!

B: Marik *puts hand on shoulder* I'm alright, and the more strength I have will benefit them in the ceremony… *drops arm and leans back against the wall

M: *stares at him and sighs. Sits next to him and leans head on his good shoulder* I just… don't like seeing you in pain…

B: It doesn't hurt that bad, I'm fine *wraps his good arm around him, remembering that one of the guards shoved their gun into his shoulder, he shivered*

M: You keep wincing! Don't you dare tell me it's not that bad *noticed shiver* What else is wrong?

B: I'm sorry… Nothing else is wrong *looks at Marik's neck and pictures him biting down and taking some of his delicious blood, he looks away from Marik's neck wondering what time it is*

M: *notice his look at bites his lip. Whispers* Bakura… *sighs, knowing Bakura still won't take his blood…*

B: Marik, it'll be okay *rests head on Marik's shoulder and closes his eyes, which actually reduces the pain*

M: *starts rubbing his back absently, leaning his head against Kura's* It would be better if you took some of my blood… *mumbles*

B: *sighs and licks Marik's neck really slowly, now really wanting to suck his blood*

M: *shivers* Oh, so you'll lick my neck but not bite it? Weirdo… and don't lick my neck!

B: That was for you to stop *smirks and licks neck slowly again*

M: *shivers again, grinding his teeth to not make a sound* Bite me *he managed to say*

B: Make me *smirks before saying* Aww, is little Marik gonna make a noise? I'm not even trying *licks his neck again, just enjoying Marik's face*

M: *glares* Shut up! It feels so weird… *shivers again, then says* … If I make a noise, will you drink my blood then?

B: Nope *pulls Marik over him and puts his face close to Marik's* Why do you always let me drink your blood when I'm hurt? You know you'll just get weak

M: Because… You're hurt, I want you to be better *blushes slightly and looks away* And it's not like it's an unpleasant experience…

B: *moves his face closer to Marik's* I did say that now *smirks*

M: What did you say now…? *confused, avoiding his eyes* Just… you need it, so…

B: … *doesn't answer but moves his face closer but two centimeters before their lips were about to touch I moved to his neck and licked again*

M: *lets out a small noise and blushes slightly* Not fair… and stop tasting me and just bite me already!

B: All right all right jeez *bites down on his neck slowly*

M: Ngh… *closes his eyes, the pleasurable sensation of his blood leaving his neck slowly the only thing he feels*

B: *smirks to himself and takes Marik's blood, enjoying the taste of it in his mouth*

M: *clutches Kura's shirt, not wanting to moan but it just feels so good…*

B: *closes his eyes; feeling his wounds heal up and tries moving his shoulder*

M: *clutches his shirt tightly, his breathing raspy as he tries not to moan with pleasure. Why does this feel so good?*

B: *feels that his arm is healed and stops biting him and pulls away, licking the blood from the bite off his neck*

M: *lets out a short, quiet moan from the lick and blushes, burying his face in Kura's shoulder* There, you're better now

B: *laughs a bit* Yeah, I'm done. Did you enjoy it? *asks teasingly before laughing a bit more*

M: Shut up! *says into shoulder, blushing more* You know it feels good… *only feels a little weak, so he stays leaning on Kura for support and to hide his face*

B: *still laughing and says* Make me *laughs a bit more, a bit mockingly*

M: *angry* Shut up! *bites his neck – hard*

B: *makes a surprised sound mixed with a weird one, making it sound weird*

M: *smiling into his shoulder, still hiding his face* Eight

B: It doesn't count as six *can't stop it and falls back laughing * You should've seen your face though, y-your face was so adorable *laughs rolling onto his side*

M: *glares* Well at least I didn't make such a cute sound *smirks* And it counts as six because of how LONG it was *pokes his mid back*

B: Ahhh… *laughing subsides a bi but doesn't stop, still picturing the way Marik's face looked* No, it doesn't and you have eight, not me

M: No, you have eight *smirks before rubbing his back* and at least I know how to control you… *whispers the last part in his ear seductively*

B: Mar - *wasn't able to finish it and reacts to Marik's hand on his back and grinds his teeth, not able to argue*

M: *smiles before he stops rubbing his back and lays down* We should go to bed now… Good night *still feels a little weak as he closes his eyes*

B: Marik, you do not control me! *able to argue now so he does, peeved that Marik said that again*

M: If you would stop laughing at me I'd stop saying it… *smirks* But you have to admit, considering what just happened… it's sorta true

B: Marik *yells at him* If you would stop saying that I would stop laughing at you *smiles really happily and teasingly* But you have to admit, your face was pretty cute, especially that sound you made was nice too

M: *glares* First of all, you laughed at me before I said anything about controlling! Second, you have to admit that you look so cute when you're paralyzed too… *smiles teasingly back*

B: Marik *pounces on him and glares at him before saying coldly* You do not control me! *glares into Marik's eyes*

M: *stares into his eyes and says quietly* I just want you to stop laughing at me…

B: *smirks* Sorry, just couldn't help it * says teasingly, moving his pointer finger down his bite marks*

M: Well help it… How would you like it if I laughed at you? *enjoys Kura tracing the marks*

B: I'd probably bite your neck hard, but in the vampiric way, 'cause I know you just enjoy me drinking your blood *smirks*

M: *glares, but then looks away* Well I do… is that so bad? And it's not like you don't enjoy taking my blood…

B: *stops and thinks before getting off him and laying down against the wall* Get some sleep *pulls Marik close, cuddling with him*

M: *cuddles back* Good nigh Kura… I'll stop saying I control you, unless you make me mad again…

B: Not a chance *closes eyes and falls asleep*

M: *sighs* Then it looks like I'll keep saying it… *mumbled before going to sleep*


	16. Ch 16 Caught Again

Day 16

B: *gets a rude awakening when a guard pulls them apart* Marik! *said trying to get out of the guard's grasp*

M: *wakes up and sees Kura being manhandled by a guard* Hey! Let go of him! *punches the guard in the stomach, but the guard just grunts and slaps Marik away*

B: Hey! *tries to get out of the guard's grip to slap him across the face but he couldn't get out of his grip* Marik!

M: *glares at guard, putting a hand to his face before kicking his shin, dodging his angry, incoming fist and trying to pull Kura out of his grasp*

B: *tries to get out of his grasp and he sees a guard* Marik stop, it's alright, stop! *more guards come in also with guns*

M: *sees the other guards and guns and pales. He bites the guy's hand, making him let go of Kura and he starts running with Kura, trying to dodge all the bullets flying towards them*

B: *stops Marik in front of a guy that was dressed in all white. He puts Marik behind him*

M: *looks at the guy behind Kura and assumes that's the head boss. Only the arrogant boss types would wear all-white*

B: Did you think you could escape? *he spat* But I'll make you a deal Marik *he looked at Marik, I tensed up*

M: *narrows eyes cautiously, seeing Kura tense up* What kind of deal? *asked curious yet standoffish*

B: You bring me the necklace and I'll make sure Bakura lives *said very seriously. I went in front of Marik, tensing up even more, wanting to punch him in the face* I saw you stop him with one finger, so I know you can give it to me, won't you?

M: *bites lip, remembering his promise to Kura about the necklace. But… This is a good deal…* Why do you want the necklace so badly?

B: Because then the ceremony will work, I'll just find another vampire, I swear on my mother's grave *puts his hand on his heart, I glare at him, hoping Marik won't fall for it, just hoping*

M: *bites his lip again, staring at the guy. He closes his eyes and clings to Kura's shoulder tightly* We need to think of something quick! *says through mind link*

B: Yeah we do, I won't let you do that to me *says to him in his head and looks at the guy* I'll promise your safety too *he persisted* Please, let me bring my wife back, please *holds out his hand*

M: *thinks for a sec* If any vampire would do, why spend all that time chasing us down? *tone emotionless* Why spend all that energy causing us pain?

B: 'Cause he stole my necklace when I was so close in almost finishing the ceremony *pointed at me, his face getting a little angry* I was so close *his face softened and it looked like he was going to cry*

M: *bites lip and feels a LITTLE pity for the guy. Tries to think of what to do, but isn't sure* Kura, maybe we should give him the necklace? *asks through link*

B: No *says aloud, making the guy in white stare at them before turning to Marik and saying* Don't you want your friend to live alongside you? Unless you want him to die here *says last part coldly*

M: *feels horrified at the idea of Kura dying, but he obviously has good reasons for not giving up this necklace* How can I be sure you'll keep your word?

B: I swore on my parent's grave and I do again *puts his hand on his heart and says his words very seriously. I step in front of Marik*

M: How about we throw the necklace? *thinks* And while they're chasing it like dogs we'll run for it…? *knows the suggestion is stupid* How about I break the thing?

B: You break it, he'll find another way to kill us both. You toss it, he shoots *says glaring back at him* Now Marik, won't you be a dear? *the boss in white said sweetly*

M: *looks at the boss, certain he'll pay for his next words* No way in hell. And I'm not a 'dear'

B: *the boss frowns and points a gun at me* Now will you give it to me? *he asked not nicely, putting his finger on the trigger*

M: *feels panic but doesn't know what to do* Forgive me Kura… *thinks before saying* … No

B: *looks at Marik over his shoulder* What? *looks back at the gun* I won't let you get that necklace

M: I thought he'd shoot you… *thinks before the boss growled and points the gun at Marik* I'm getting impatient, give me the necklace or I'll shoot you and take it myself!

B: *goes in front of Marik* Gotta get through me first *said seriously. The man growled and shot my side, I cried out and fell on one knee for a second before standing up, he put his finger back on the trigger going to shoot again*

M: No! *runs out from behind Kura and knocks into the boss' chest, sending them both falling backwards and the gun to fly to the side as multiple shots rang through the air*

B: Marik! *runs with vampiric speed and picks up Marik and puts him away from the boss, making sure he's still wearing the necklace* It's okay, it's okay *calms him down, looking back at the boss*

M: *the boss glares at them from the floor before standing* Send them back to the dungeons. Maybe the ceremony will work if Bakura holds onto Marik instead of the necklace

B: *freezes, glaring at the guards coming towards them* You are not letting Marik go into the ceremony, no way in hell *glares at the boss, his side throbbing* I'll do the damn ceremony, but Marik is not to be hurt!

M: *the boss smiles wickedly* Then tell your 'boyfriend' to give up the necklace! *said 'boyfriend' mockingly*

B: *glares at him before turning to Marik with a smile, clutching his side to stop some of the blood, and hugs him*

M: *hugs him back, sad that Kura's hurt again and wishing they could just run out of here* What should we do? *thought as the guards closed in around them*

B: Something you'll hate me for *rips the necklace off of Marik's neck, making sure not to hurt him, but falls to one knee in the process* I'll do the ceremony, but Marik goes free, unharmed, and you'll leave him alone and never bother him again *clutches the necklace in his hand*

M: Bakura no! *screams right before the boss snatched the necklace and said* Deal! Guards, take the human away! *as the guards tried to take him he fought back, screaming* BAKURA!

B: *smiles back at him* It'll be okay, I promise *looks at the boss* Keep your promise *the boss smirks* I will, but why doesn't he stay to enjoy the show? Take him away too *gets pulled roughly into the same cell as Marik*

M: *as the boss and guards walk away, he turns to Kura* Bakura why? Now you're going to die! *feels tears threaten his eyes before he hugs Bakura tightly, avoiding his injured side*

B: It's alright *hugs him back* It'll be okay

M: How? *asked with thick throat* You're gonna have to do that stupid ceremony! *hits him in his good shoulder* Why would you do that?

B: 'Cause I love you *kisses him* Everything will be okay, I promise

M: *a tear falls from one of his eyes and he hugs him tightly again* You're a jerk, you know that? How is everything going to be okay?

B: It just will *licks away tears form Marik's face* Okay? So don't cry

M: *tries to stop the tears and wipes his face* What is with you and licking me? *more tears still come*

B: You taste good *smiles teasingly and hugs him again* Everything will be okay

M: Yeah right, I taste good? *rolls his eyes and hugs him back* And tell me how everything's going to be okay…

B: You do! I promise *sits down against the wall 'cause he couldn't stand anymore, he was starting to sweat a lot*

M: *looks at Kura sadly, still trying to stop his tears. Even though he knows Kura will refuse he offers anyways* You're hurt again… Please, you need it *goes close to him*

B: Again, no. I had it yesterday *sighs and wipes away some of the sweat on his head*

M: *puts their foreheads together* Until you're fine again, nothing's "okay," which means you're lying… and I'm fine! I had a whole night to sleep off the blood loss

B: Yeah, but still *likes the feeling of Marik's forehead on his* You'll be weak again *clenches hand on side*

M: I'll be fine quickly, *puts a hand gently on Kura's hand on his side* You won't be… You need it more, take it

B: … *stares at his neck and doesn't want to, but at the same time does*

M: Please… *says in a quiet, pleading voice* You need it, and I know you want it *smirks* But I guess I can't 'control' you to take some…

B: Shut up! *sighs anyways and slowly moves close to Marik's neck, breathing on it*

M: *anticipates the bite and his breath hitches* Sure, drag it out as long as possible… *says irritably*

B: Sorry *bites down on his neck slowly again, taking Marik's blood slowly from his neck*

M: *bites tongue to not make a sound and just enjoys it with closed eyes*

B: *sucks his blood out slowly so he doesn't take too much, and soon feels his wound heal*

M: *inhales loudly, still not making a sound, but the pace his blood leaves him is making this hard*

B: *takes enough and stops, pulling away and lifting up his shirt a bit to check to make sure*

M: *exhales, a quiet, breathy sound leaving him* Are you good now? *feels lightheaded and sits down to lean against the wall*

B: Yeah I'm fine… *sighs and hugs Marik tightly while exhaling*

M: *smiles and hugs him back* That's good, you're not in pain anymore *closes eyes, hugging him as tight as he can, but that's not much in his state*

B: *pins him down on the floor* Get your energy back or I'll rape you! *said very seriously*

M: *blinks at him and blushes* Y-y-you wouldn't…! *tries to push him off, but he's still a little weak*

B: Would too *smiles evilly and kisses him while running his hand up Marik's stomach, over his shirt*

M: *kisses him back but squirms under his hand, not entirely sure if Kura's lying or not. Tries to push him away again*

B: *smirks evilly* Looks like you haven't got your strength back yet *smiles and moves his hand up Marik's bare stomach, and putting pressure between his thighs* But you would like it, so it wouldn't be called rape now would it? *says teasingly*

M: *lets out a low noise from the pressure and his face flushes more* Sh-shut up! *crosses his arms over his chest so Kura couldn't go farther*

B: *smirks and adds pressure between his thighs and maneuvers Marik's arms to get his chest and he bites down on Marik's neck, but not in the vampiric way*

M: *lets out a weird sound from the pressure and bite and tries to push Kura's hand away* It's not fair… I'm not in full health! *even so he enjoyed being bitten*

B: It's not fair when you paralyze me *says back before biting his neck again and going down, putting some more pressure between his thighs* Ten

M: *makes a high sound before biting his tongue so hard he even tasted blood. He closes his eyes and arches his head back, enjoying the touches but worried about the rape thing*

B: *notices the blood in Marik's mouth, stops and pulls away* Careful *lays up against the wall away from Marik*

M: *sits up and puts a finger on his tongue. He takes his finger out and there's a lot of blood on it* Oh great… *it began to build up in his mouth and he knew he'd have to swallow it soon*

B: That was eleven *said teasingly before grabbing Marik's collar and pulling him into a kiss, licking the cut on his tongue, afterwards pulling away*

M: *blushes slightly* That last one was hardly fair… *smiles and looks away* And my tongue is still bleeding a bit…

B: It should heal in a bit *lays back down, back facing Marik*

M: *stares at him un-amusedly before walking over to him, turning him on his back and kissing him* Idiot… *he mumbled*

B: *kisses him back* I'm not an idiot *presses his finger in Marik's neck, not hard but hard enough*

M: *reacts to the finger but doesn't make a sound* Don't… *said before licking his bottom lip*

B: … *pulls his finger away and rolls back onto his side, not wanting tomorrow to come* Too bad you didn't make a sound, it would've been twelve *smirks* You got more than me

M: *glares at him but then smirks* Then I should fix that… *says teasingly before biting his neck hard from behind, his fingers barely touching Kura's back*

B: *grinds his teeth in time to stop one from coming out* That's not gonna happen *said through teeth*

M: *chuckles, then decides to o what Kura always does to him and licks his neck slowly, his fingers pressing just a little harder on his back*

B: … N- *stops and grabs Marik's hand on his back, pulling it away from him, which put his arm in an awkward position* Not… the back

M: *smiles* Nine *turns Bakura on his back so that his arm's not quite so awkward and takes his hand out of his grasp and runs it up Bakura's spine while nibbling his neck*

B: For the last time it does…n't count as six *shivers and tries to get Marik's hand off of his back, knowing he would make a sound*

M: I say it does *uses other hand to take his hand away and continues brushing up and down his spine while putting his knee between his thighs and applying a little pressure*

B: Well I don't! *sighs in frustration and shivers again, grinding his teeth, putting his tongue on the top of his mouth* It doesn't count….

M: It counts *said teasingly before rubbing his back hard and applying a lot of pressure*

B: *couldn't hold it in and made a sound, shivering at the same time* No… it doesn't *huffed out, trying to talk right and calm his shivering*

M: *smiles* Ten, and you're huffy voice sounds cute *teases as he nibbles his neck, applying just a bit more pressure*

B: Shut up *huffed and his breathing hitched and he closed his eyes shut tightly and tried to breath regularly but with Marik's hand on his back it was easier said than done*

M: *moves up his neck, kissing his lips before going down and kissing his chest up to the shirt while rubbing his back, in his spot* Make me *breathes out*

B: I wou-ould love to but… I can't *huffs out, failing terribly at trying to stop huffing out his sentences* S-stop…

M: Do you really want me to stop? *asks teasingly as he tickles his back, kissing his jaw bone before nibbling it slightly and adding a bit more pressure between the legs*

B: Not…. re..ally *closes eyes tighter and shivers and tries to move away from his knee, it felt too weird but…. good. It failed though*

M: *chuckles* Thought so *rubs his spot hard again while applying more pressure at a slightly different angle while putting their foreheads together*

B: Ahh! *the angle of Marik's knee made his whole body tingle and shiver in pleasure. He lifted up his hands and grabbed some of Marik's shirt that was hanging down loosely and gripped it tight*

M: *surprised by his reaction but smirks* Well… that sounded lovely *applies more pressure at that angle while continuing to rub his spot* Eleven

B: *grips Marik's shirt tighter, his whole body going numb with pleasure. He grinded his teeth, trying to hold a sound in*

M: Your face is so adorable right now… *smiles happily as he applies a lot of pressure*

B: Sh…ut up… *says a little weirdly and takes his other hand, grabbing loose shirt on Marik and gripping it tightly, knowing he couldn't hold it in anymore*

M: *smiles, noticing the grip and applies more pressure* Come on Kura *whispers softly while brushing his fingernails over his back*

B: No…o *breathing gets heavy and he couldn't let go of Marik's shirt. He grinded his teeth*

M: *smirks before adding even more pressure and tracing around the rim of his pants sensually*

B: St- *doesn't finish and his face starts to turn red and he turns his head, closing his eyes tightly*

M: *blinks at him, surprised but happy* You look so cute~! *goes a little bit under the pants and continues tracing under there while adding more pressure at that angle*

B: *blushes more and realizes where his hand wass, which just made him blush more* I do not! *shivers violently and grinds his teeth more*

M: Why would I lie to you? *says while kissing up his neck, still tracing* If you want me to keep going you need to make a sound… *eases up on the pressure before reapplying it stronger*

B: … *shivers before making a loud but not too loud sound, shivering while making it, he just couldn't hold it. Blushed more and looked away*

M: *smiles before moving his face to kiss him* You're so cute hen you blush… *starts to slowly unbutton Kura's pants a little nervously, but Kura's face and that sound he made egging him on*

B: M-Marik *said surprisingly, his face getting even more red as he grips Marik's shirt tighter*

M: *now a little more nervous as he unzips his pants and strokes downwards. Swallows*

B: *his face gets redder and he puts his face into Marik's shoulder, noticing Marik's nervousness* M… *word was cut short*

M: Yes…? *asks as his fingers stay down there for a minute, tracing a small circle*

B: … *couldn't answer, his face enflaming. He tightened his grip on Marik's shirt* Nn…

M: *swallows again as he goes down further…*

B: *shivers, his face getting even redder and he shivers and makes a weird noise that was quiet but loud enough to hear*

M: *licks lips as his fingers stay down* D-do you want me to or…? *can't finish his question*

B: *shivers* Yeah, but I know you can't… *smiles and puts his head back down on the floor, trying to cool it down*

M: *annoyed* I can! … *puts finger into him…*

B: Gah…! *makes another surprised noise and shivers at the same time. His face redder than a tomato*

M: *smiles at Kura's face and kisses him, keeping his finger there* That was cute *breathes out*

B: S-s-shut up *starting feeling weak, just a bit, but not noticeable and looks away from Marik, shivering again*

M: *pushes a little farther and kisses his cheek* So cute… *repeats*

B: Gahhhh… *tries to fight back, trying to tell Marik to shut up but he couldn't, he turns his head towards the wall and shuts his eyes tight while shivering*

M: *bites lip before taking his finger out and laying next to Kura and kissing him while tracing his fingers around his pants again*

B: *shivers slightly, sorta thankful Marik's finger is outa him but mostly sad. He shivers one more time before buttoning his pants up and zippering them up*

M: *brushes fingers up chest* … Sorry… *felt like he should apologize…*  
>B: Why are you sorry? *asks, ignoring Marik's fingers*<p>

M: *bites lip* I don't know… it didn't seem like you liked it…

B: *looks away* If I didn't like it then… It wouldn't have felt… good *looks down at the ground, blushing a bit*

M: *blinks and smiles* Oh… Okay… *blushes slightly too*

B: *blushes even more and lays on his stomach* Go to sleep

M: *puts arm around him and cuddles* Okay *closes eyes and still smiling*

B: Good night *cuddles up against Marik and falls asleep*


	17. Ch 17 Ceremony

Day 17

M: *wakes up when he hears the cell door bang loudly. A guard was in their cell now*

B: *wakes up and slowly stands up, cracking his back in the process*

M: *pokes Kura's shoulder and points to the guard who smiles wickedly* Have a good 'sleep?' *he sneered, making Marik's eyes widen with disbelief*

B: Yeah *glares at the guard and was starting to be lead out of the cell*

M: *they're lead down a deserted hall, and Marik wonders why they don't just run for it now* Let's bail *thinks to Kura*

B: I can't *thinks back to him pointing with his eyes at the anti-vampiric chain around his neck* It's always the neck!

M: *despite the dire situation he snickers, causing the guy to look at him weird, but he just stares with wide eyes and a crazy smile and makes the guy furrow his eyebrows and look the other way. He turns to Kura and thinks* You better be right about everything being okay…

B: *glares at Marik but his eyes soften* I hope so too *the hall ends and they enter a big room, the only light is two candles near a coffin*

M: That must be the dead broad *thinks to Kura before the boss comes in*

B: Yeah *sees him come in and asks him* What's with the chain around my neck? *asks him glaring back at Marik from the comments he made last time*

M: Just a precaution so you won't run away *the boss smirked evilly* Now, let's start the ceremony! *he looked really happy*

B: I already told you I would *glares at him and walks over to the coffin while Marik is sat down in a chair*

M: *watches Kura walk to the coffin, feeling panic and dread well up inside him. Everything better be okay… but as he stared at Kura, he doubted it*

B: Don't move no matter what *he said to Marik by thought, and looked down at the woman in the coffin*

M: *bites his lip* I can't promise anything… *thinks back to him, clenching one fist to try and release some of the dread*

B: Great *the boss gives him the necklace to put on, he puts it on and is handed a book*

M: *stares at Kura, frozen. Can't believe that this ceremony would really kill him*

B: *looks back a Marik and back at the body and took the book that was resting on the coffin* I don't guaranty that you'll live Bakura *the boss teased*

M: *bites tongue and resists urge to stand up and attack the boss, wanting to not put Kura in any more trouble*

B: *the boss helps him point out which one he had t read, he gave me the necklace and I put it on and inhaled*

M: *almost yells out "No!" but grinds his teeth* You better be fine you jerk! *thinks to Kura*

B: Hope so too *thinks back before starting to chant, the body starting to glow along with me*

M: *watches the beautiful glowing, not taking his eyes off Kura*

B: *feels pain in his chest but keeps chanting and soon stops and lights engulfs all of them, blinding everyone*

M: *closes his eyes and puts a hand up to block the light. When he opens his eyes he sees Kura on the floor. He runs to his side and turns him over*

B: *can't see anything but black, doesn't know if he's alive or dead, the dead wife moves and sits up*

M: *looks at the wife and back at Kura, tears threatening his eyes* Wake up Kura… Wake up! *he whispered, shaking him frantically*

B: *the woman looks at them, eyes sadden , her face still looks like it's dead. The boss runs over to his wife and hugs her, I still don't wake up*

M: *the wife hugs her husband back loosely* Honey, *her quiet voice said* what's happened? *Marik's still trying to wake Kura up, he even kisses him to see if that'll work*

B: I used the chant and it worked *he said, a tear of happiness rolling down his face* You what? *she pulls away and looks at Marik and me. I was still surrounded by darkness, trying to find a way out*

M: *continues shaking Kura, tears starting to fall. Suddenly feels hands on his hand. He looks up and sees the wife crying as well* I'm so sorry… *she said sadly*

B: *sees Marik in the darkness running to him. He couldn't catch up to him, the wife looked at her husband and scolded him for using the chant*

M: Wake up! *yells at him* Damn it Bakura, you can't die yet! *puts head to his chest and faintly hears a heartbeat* Come on!

B: What's wrong? *the boss asked* I slowly start to open eyes, sees Marik and hugs him really tightly* Marik *says happily*

M: *smiles and hugs him tightly and happily* You're alive… you're alive! *exclaims*

B: Yeah I'm alive and you're choking me! *the wife looks at them and smile and then looks at her husband* I won't last long you have to move on alright

M: No! *the boss cries* You just came back, you can't go away again! *hugs her tightly* You can't leave me again… You can't

B: *she sighs* The chant doesn't last forever. I have to go, please forgive me, you'll be okay without me, I promise *I hug Marik tightly at the feeling that I actually almost left him*

M: *hugs him tightly back while watching the boss crying and screaming* No! Don't leave! *she smiled sadly at him and kisses his cheek before laying back in the coffin*

B: Don't leave me *he shouted, crying. I went up to him and patted him on his shoulder as the wife passed once again* She loved you, she knew it was for the best

M: *the boss still cried, putting a hand to her head* She was right here… She was right beside me and she left… *I stood up and walked over to him* If you love something, you have to let it go *smiles* You'll see her again

B: I promise *smiles at him too, turns to Marik and hugs him again* I told you so

M: *laughs and hugs him back* I guess you did… *the boss looks at them and back to his dead wife and says* … Sorry…

B: *pats him on the back* Come on dude, you need to get out of here! *leads the boss out of the room, holding onto Marik's hand*

M: *the boss follows them, staring at them strangely* Why are you helping me…? *he asked confused*

B: Well, you were trying to see the one you loved *looks down* You just wanted to be with her again, that's all *sees the exit and smiles, but notices the chain still around his neck* Can you get this thing off me…? *he's silent* No

M: What do you mean no? *asked with furrowed brow* You're letting us go, right?

B: Yah, but the chain isn't meant to come off *points to the chain around my neck. I fall* Noooooo!

M: *laughs* Oh come on, there's gotta be some way to get it off, don't you have a saw or something? Or a laser?

B: No *sighs in relief and walks out into the sun, starting to burn and runs back in, changes into a cat and walks back out, jumping onto Marik's shoulder, chain still around neck*

M: *chuckles, putting a finger under the chain before petting him* Again, that's a good look for you

B: No it's not, why does it have to be around the neck? *says frustrated, and tries to pull it off. Boss goes in front of him* It does look good on you

M: *starts laughing* See Kura? Even he says it looks good on you! *starts walking towards his house* Bye! *he yells at the boss and his guards*

B: Don't start with me *points at the boss and walks away, ready to be yelled at by an angry Isis. Catches up to Marik* Why the neck?

M: *picks him up and holds him like a baby with his stomach up* Because it looks good on you! *buries his face in his fur*

B: Shut up Marik! *hisses and pats Marik gently on the head, watching out for his claws, jumps down and walks up to the door and scratches it*

M: *laughing, picks him up again and knocks on the door* You're cute Kura~! *whispers before Isis answer the door and hugs them both* Thank God you're safe! *she said*

B: I'm not cute *yelled at him and looks at Isis* Course he'd be okay, I'd protect him with my life, and I did…. *looks inside the house and sees some balls of yarn on the table*

M: *sees the yarn and smirks* We're fine Isis, and the guys are done chasing us! *walks inside and rolls the yarn in front of Kura*

B: *watches the yarn intently* All thanks to me *keeps watching the ball of yarn*

M: *chuckles and dangles a piece of string in front of him* I helped a little… *Isis closed the door and stared at them, smiling and shaking her head slightly* You boys… *said before she left*

B: *went for the string, pouncing on it and lifting up his paw a bit to see if he actually caught it*

M: *bursts out laughing and falls on his back, can't control his laughter as he still holds the string up*

B: Stop laughing at me Marik *says while going after the string again, realizes it and changes back into a human* STOP LAUGHING!

M: *eyes are closed so he doesn't see human Kura* I-I'm sorry, I c-can't… *continues laughing, clutching his stomach*

B: *starts to get irritated so he stands up and walks over to the door* I'll be going now

M: *tries to calm down* No! P-please don't go… I'm sorry, you just looked so cute… *grinning as he stares at Kura form the floor* Please don't go…

B: *sits back down, crossing his legs and putting his hands on his ankles* I did not look cute *eye twitched*

M: Yes you did! *sits up and smiles at him* You are a fluffy little Kura Kitty and you look so cute I just wanna hug you and never let you go!

B: I swear to God Marik, call me Kitty one more time and you'll regret it. I need to go home and change anyways, come on, you're coming with me *stands up and pulls Marik up too*

M: *smirks* Okay. Why do you always need to change clothes? *walks out of his door. Turns around and says* KITTY! *before running out the door and towards his house, laughing loudly*

B: Marik! *runs after him of course. Catches up, picks him up bridal style and runs to his house, going in with vampiric speed, closing the door behind him and pinning Marik to the floor*

M: *laughing, staring up at Kura* Why can't I say the truth? You're cute! Especially as a cat! *kisses him* Live with it!

B: I don't want to *sighs and goes upstairs and changes, a bit peeved*

M: *walks up the stairs quietly, waiting outside Kura's door for him to be done changing. Once he comes out he pounces on him, bringing them both to the floor* You're cute Kura~! *sings, smiling at him before kissing him*

B: Would you stop that, or I won't shiver for you anymore. Actually, no, I won't anymore *pulls Marik off him and walks back into the room, leaving the door open*

M: *gets up and follows him in the room. Sees him laying on the be like he does. Starts rubbing his back* Stop pouting…

B: I'm not! *sighs and just let's Marik rub his back, but then he gets up and walks in front of Marik, gets down on one knee and looks up at him* Marik Ishtar, will you marry me?

M: *stares at him, frozen* Wh-what…? *thinks he didn't hear him right, but feels lightheaded even so*

B: Will you marry me? *says one more time, looking into Marik's eyes*

M: *takes in a breath of air, staring at Kura. Completely surprised and stunned* W-why so sudden…?

B: Because Marik, I love you *says smiling*

M: *blushes* But still… We're still in high school!

B: ….. *opens eyes and looks at Marik. Gets up and hugs him* Yeah, I know *pats him on the head twice and walks out of the room* Come on, let's go make some popcorn and watch a movie *starts walking down the stairs*

M: *blinks before running after him* Yes *he says as he grabs Kura's shoulder* I… I say yes…

B: *turns around, a bit surprised by the sudden hand on his shoulder but smiles* Marik! *hugs him tightly*

M: *hugs him back just as tightly and smiling* I love you… How could my answer be anything else?

B: *smiles* I love you too, and I love your answer. Come on, let's go watch a movie *lets him go and walks quickly down the stairs and gets outa bag of popcorn* You pick the movie!

M: *smiles and goes to pick the movie. Starts laughing* How about the Nightmare Before Christmas? *suggest with a grin* Honey…? *says testingly*

B: Ha ha ha, sure, why not darling? *says teasingly, smiles and puts the popcorn in the microwave and heats it up*

M: *puts the movie in and smirks at him* I can't believe you asked me that… *runs over to him and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his cheek*

B: Why, is there something wrong with me asking that? *asks, putting hands on Marik's arms and listened to the popcorn pop*

M: Of course not! It's just… it's YOU we're talking about *grins at him and kisses him again* I love you Kura…

B: I love you too, and what do you mean by it's ME? *microwave beeps. He opens it and lts the popcorn chill for a second as he tries to open the bag and walk to the living room*

M: *chuckles before following him, sitting on the couch and forcing him in his lap, wrapping his arms tight around him* I just never pictured you proposing… *smirks*

B: *smirks* Well I did *holds out a piece of popcorn for Marik as the movie starts*

M: *smiles before taking the popcorn, wrapping his mouth around his fingers before taking them out and chews the kernel*

B: *blushes a bit and watches the movie, taking a piece of popcorn*

M: *by the time the movie is over, they fell asleep, cuddled up like this. Both extremely happy*

B: Night Marik

M: Good night Bakura : )


	18. Ch 18 Control

Day 18

M: *woke up see Kura still on his lap. Smiles and kisses his cheek. He couldn't believe they were engaged!*

B: *doesn't wake up but breathed out through his mouth, very comfortable right now*

M: *tightens grip around his waist and puts head in his neck* Kura… wake up dear

B: Huh…? *opens his eyes slowly and looks at Marik* What time is it?

M: Who cares? *asks before looking at a clock* It's around eight… *smiles at Kura* Have any good dreams?

B: Hmm? *still a zombie* Yeah, they were about you *smiles but then zones out*

M: *kisses him* Wake up… *smirks* Or I'll have to control you to wake up…

B: You wouldn't dare *glares at him* I thought I told you I wouldn't shiver anymore *zones out again, but still glaring at Marik*

M: Oh come on Kura *brushes his fingers sensually down his spine* Just wake up *whispered softly in his ear*

B: I'm awake, and that won't work anymore *doesn't react or shiver*

M: *frowns slightly* What do you mean? You can't just stop reacting to it… *pushes on his spot* And then stop zoning out…

B: *moves only a little forward 'cause of Marik's finger on his back* I did, don't you see?

M: *smiles* You moved a little bit… *breathes slowly down his neck*

B: 'Cause you pressed into my back hard and it hurt *holds in a shiver from Marik breathing down his neck*

M: *chuckles* Okay, we'll go with that *presses on his back again while brushing his lips down his neck*

B: I'm not going to shiver, give it up! *doesn't move but closes his eyes and grabs Marik's shirt*

M: *tightens grip around his waist with one hand* But I'd feel bad if I can't pleasure my fiancé… *whispers in ear and brushes other hand down his side*

B: I don't care I won't nhn…. *feels Marik's hand down his side and almost died from not shivering or doing anything else*

M: *smiles brighter* Bakura, if you don't do something it's just going to get bigger… like when you refuse to make a noise *kisses his neck* And that was a cute noise by the way…

B: Shut the crap up Marik *gets frustrated and still doesn't do anything*

M: *chuckles and runs his hand up his side while blowing down his neck again*

B: St-op it! *says weirdly while trying not to react which was killing him*

M: *continues rubbing his hand up and down his side and still blowing down his neck. Starts running his other hand up his chest as well*

B: St-stop… Sto…p *huffs out and tries not to shiver which is proven now to be the most difficult thing to do*

M: *smiles* Make me *still making sure his breath goes down his neck and puts his hand under his shirt on his side and chest and continues brushing*

B: Tch… *still doesn't shiver, managed to hold it down by biting his tongue* I refurse… to sh-hiver…

M: Come on Kura *whispers seductively in ear before nibbling it, brushing his fingernails against his skin lightly now*

B: Gahh… *grips Marik's shirt tightly to distract him* I won't!

M: *sighs, the breath still going down his neck* Runs the hand on his side down and on his outer thigh*

B: *jolts a bit and blushes, looking to the opposite side of the room* Why do you want me to… shiver so badly? *grips Marik's shirt tighter*

M: Simply because you refuse to *smiles before he stops brushing his skin and hugs his waist tightly to him, putting his neck on his shoulder and kissing his cheek* You're cute when you blush

B: *eye twitches* Would you stop saying that? *blushes more anyways and tries to get up. Does and walks into the kitchen*

M: *follows him into it and asks* So, what should we make for breakfast? *smiles* And why can't I call you cute when you are?

B: Because, and don't ask why *blushes and starts making whatever he could find*

M: *sighs* Please tell me? *starts setting table* Until I know I'm gonna keep calling you cute… especially when you look like that *smiles*

B: *sighs and gets out a pan to cook* Because I'm me *gets out some food*

M: *goes up from behind him and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his cheek* Please tell me? Are you afraid I'll laugh or something?

B: Nope *turns on the stove and puts food in the pan letting it heat up making sure he didn't burn himself*

M: *chuckles* Don't burn yourself *hugs him tightly before letting go and pouring milk for their drinks* And if we're engaged, then we should tell each other everything *smirks*

B: I just don't want to *stirs the food then thinks about Isis would say if she found out*

M: Come on, please? *starts begging* I'm going to call you Cute Kura Kitty until you tell me…

B: Just because I don't want you too! *sighs and brings the food over and puts it on the plate*

M: *sits down and starts eating the food* Please? Why not? Kitty, you're being unfair…

B: Don't call me kitty! Jesus, just please stop asking *sits down and eats food too*

M: But why? Why are you so sensitive? *pouts* And you really are cute when you blush… *remembers the chain still around his neck and chuckles*

B: Jesus, I told you to please stop asking that! *remembers chain too and sighs* Dammit *tries pulling it off, of course it failed*

M: *chuckles again* I'm going to keep asking until you tell me, and again. That chain looks good on you!

B: Oh my God, do you know how much I want to kill you right now? *sighs and eats more food*

M: *laughs* Just tell me! Please? *smirks as a thought came to him* And your chain can be your wedding ring

B: Really Marik? *smiles* Then I can chain us together so you can't get away

M: *smiles* I'd love that *he whispers while reaching forward and brushing his fingers lightly down his arm*

B: *the hairs on his arm stood up and he put more food in his mouth, giving death glares to the annoying chain around his neck*

M: *chuckling, eating more food* So… Why don't you like being cute?

B: *glares at Marik, gets up and cleans dishes, wanting to crash on the floor. His legs and arms felt weak for some reason*

M: Come on, tell me! *asks again, hugging him from behind. Notices he seems tired* Hey, why don't you lie down? I'll do the dishes, you look tired…

B: I'm not tired, my arms and legs feel weak *but lets Marik do the dishes anyways and goes upstairs and lays on his comfy, fluffy, soft bed*

M: *after he's done with the dishes he remembers he forgot to tell Isis he left to Kura's* Shit… *he called her, got scolded, and said he'd leave an hour from now. Currently walking up to Kura's room*

B: *laying like he always does with the chain hanging off the bed, he buried his face into his pillow, trying to regain his strength*

M: *sits down next t him on the bed and rubs his back absently* Isis was mad when I didn't tell her I left… *eyes widen* Oh man… What will she say when we tell her we're engaged? *looks at Kura a little worried*

B: I don't know *says sighing into the covers and grabbing Marik with one hand around the waist and pulled him down next to him*

M: I told her I'd leave an hour form now… *admits, looking at Kura's face. He cuddles close to him and sighed* Great… Isis is gonna freak…

B: Yeah she will *admitting it and smiles at the fact that they're actually engaged and kisses him* I love you my dear

M: *smiles and kisses him back* And I you Kura… *puts arm around his back to pull him closer*

B: I know you do *smiles and puts their foreheads together*

M: *smiles, kissing him again. Gently runs his fingers up his back without thinking about it*

B: *almost shivers but stops himself* Do you have to try and make me shiver? Especially when my arms and legs feel weak?

M: Huh? *realizes he rubbed his back* Oh, sorry… I swear I didn't mean to… But why are your arms and legs weak anyways?

B: I don't know, don't care *turns his head away from Marik's and sighs*

M: What's wrong? I told you I didn't mean to try and make you shiver! *lays his head down, facing Kura* And are your arms and legs feeling any better form before?

B: No, but…. *pauses for what seems like a long time* Will… you rub my back? *asks, turning his head back to face Marik*

M: *blinks and smiles at him* Sure Kura, only 'cause I love you~! *reaches hand over him and starts rubbing his back*

B: Thank you *says very quietly and relaxes, about to start dropping his guard*

M: *smiles and kisses him, still rubbing his back* It's almost like I'm petting you… *cheeky smile*

B: Was that really necessary? *glares at him, noticed he was laying on the chain, which means he wouldn't be able to move… great*

M: Yes, it was *smiles, not noticing the chain. He rubs his back while closing his eyes, starting to relax himself*

B *starts to slowly drop his guard bit by bit, but not completely, and also closes his eyes, breathing softly*

M: *sighs contentedly, occasionally rubbing his back slowly when he wasn't focusing on it, eyes still closed*

B: *drops guard completely and moves head into Marik's chest, moving closer to him, not disturbing him rubbing his back*

M: *starts to hum softly while still rubbing his back. Smirks slightly when he feels the chain under him now, but doesn't do anything*

B: *reacts to Marik's hand without thinking about it, realizes it and swears to himself*

M: *smirks, still not opening his eyes* I felt AND heard that… I'm sure you looked so cute… *still rubbing his back*

B: Shut up *relaxes back down and nuzzled his head in Marik's chest*

M: *chuckles, just holding him close for a second before rubbing his back again. Kisses the top of his head*

B: *grips Marik's shirt but not tightly at all. He still doesn't have much strength in his arms yet*

M: *smirks as the mean idea to try and make him shiver crosses his mind but he stops it and starts humming again, just rubbing his back*

B: *comfy and very relaxed, but it was starting to bug him about his arms and legs*

M: *wants to test something and starts rubbing his back only with one finger and kissed the top of his head again*

B: *doesn't feel his finger and sighs, thinking he was done*

M: *chuckles* Why the sigh? *rubs his back with his whole hand again*

B: 'Cause I thought you stopped rubbing my back *felt his hand and smiled, happy to have his back rubbed*

M: *curious* You can't feel it when I do this? *rubs with only one finger again*

B: No *telling truth* I would probably feel it if you did that on my bare skin *thinks about what he said*

M: *smirks* Ok *puts his hand up his shirt and rubs back with one finger* Feel it now? *whispered*

B: Yeah I doo… *said "do" weirdly and reacts to his finger*

M: *chuckles and rubs with his whole hand* I'm sorry Kura, but that was cute… *kisses head again* You can't deny it *smirks, was going to say, "I thought you weren't going to react to my finger anymore?" but decided that'd be TOO mean*

B: Well it's hard not to react *says react weird, the "a" going a little high-pitched and reacts again, jolting into Marik, putting them closer*

M: *chuckles* I like your high voice *teases* and if you wanna be close you just have to ask! *puts them so close their chests are touching and smiles at him*

B: You know what? I'm sorry I reacted and it's your fault *glares at Marik*

M: *laughing* I'm sorry darling, you're just so cute *holds him closer and rubs his back again*

B: Reall…y *reacts to his hand, shivering, making a weird noise when he reacted*

M: *grins, kisses him on the lips passionately before saying* Was that so hard Kura? *puts their foreheads together, still rubbing his back*

B: You did that just to make me shiver *glares at him*

M: No, I did it 'cause you told me to rub your back *smirks* But I did enjoy the shiver… and the cute noises

B: ….. *still glares at him and puts his head down on the covers*

M: *kisses him, till rubbing his back* Stop glaring at me! It's not my fault your back is sensitive… *smiles*

B: It's not my fault either *stops glaring at him and looks away*

M: Oh don't look away *kisses his neck, still rubbing his back* I'm sorry Kura… *hugs him tighter* I just love you…

B: Gah! *wasn't expecting him to bite his neck and he reacts to Marik's hand on his back*

M: *surprised by his reaction* Woah… You okay Kura? *smiles* I didn't realize a kiss and a rub could do so much…

B: Well sorry for that, I won't do it anymore *nuzzles face into Marik's chest, and grips Marik's shirt, getting a little strength back in his arms*

M: *chuckles, still rubbing his back while holding him close* Nooo, you can do it again *smiles, kisses his head again*

B: But I won't *starts to pull away, leaning on his arm for support*

M: *pulls him back down* Where do you think you're going? *smirks* I'm laying on your chain you know…

B: Shut up, I'll still try *tries again, slowly pulling the chain form under Marik*

M: *grabs the chain, still smirking* Nope! You're not going anywhere

B: Did you have to grab the chain? *plops back down, pushing his face into the covers*

M: *pats his back, smiling* Aw come on Kura… Lighten up!

B: No thank you *glares at him and then smirks, wrapping his arms around Marik's waste and biting his neck hard, but not in the vampiric way*

M: *lets out a surprised sound and clutches his shirt* I-I was surprised…

B: Sure you were, and I lost count, how many was that? *smiles and does it again, making sure to run his finger up Marik's chest*

M: *lets out another noise and blushes. He glares* I don't know, but you're at like twenty! *squirms from his finger*

B: Yeah right *smiles* Stop squirming *licks the bottom of Marik's chin and puts one hand up his shirt*

M: Why do you always lick my face? *shivers and closes his eyes. This was happening so fast…*

B: 'Cause I love the way you taste *doesn't move his hand but kisses Marik passionately*

M: Mm *surprised by the kiss since his eyes were closed, but then kisses him back*

B: *just keeps kissing him and uses his other hand to entangle in Marik's hair*

M: *still kissing him while he puts his hand at the back of Kura's head and grabs onto his hair, entangling their legs*

B: *moves his hand up Marik's stomach slowly, still kissing him and closes his eyes*

M: *shivers slightly from the hand's slow progress and still kisses him, enjoying this a lot right now and feeling hot all over*

B: *keeps moving his hand up very slowly but goes back down and runs just his fingers up Marik's stomach*

M: *shivers again, his skin tingling wherever the hand goes. He moves his arm around his neck and murmurs* Kura *against his lips, eyes still closed*

B: *opens eyes* Yes? *says teasingly, tickling his fingers along Marik's skin, putting his pressure between Marik's legs*

M: *grinds his teeth so he won't moan and blushes. Manages to say* No…thing *without cracking*

B: Heh, I know *smiles and blows on Marik's neck and runs his hand up to Marik's chest and tickled his skin with his fingertips*

M: *his teeth slacked and he moaned, blushing more. Shivering from the air on his neck and the light fingertips* I… didn't go this… fast with you… *managed to say again*

B: You paralyzed me *smirks* That was fifteen by the way, it was adorable *smiles big and kisses him so he wouldn't say anything else*

M: Mh *was about to say something when he was kissed and shut up. Kissed him back, happy but also annoyed at the fifteen thing*

B: *stops kissing him* You were going to say? *says teasingly and smiling, tracing his hand in circles on his stomach very slowly and only with the tips of his fingers*

M: *shivers from the touches, wanting to make a sound but instead says* It…s not my fault I can… control you like that *knows he's going to pay for that*

B: It kinda is *smirks and puts more pressure between Marik's legs and kisses his neck down as far as he could go, technically till he hit the neckline of his shirt*

M: *moans with pleasure, gripping his hair tightly* Kura…! *he said, blushing immediately afterwards and buries his face in his shoulder and the pillow*

B: *smiles and mimics Marik* Don't look away, and say my name again, it was cute *gets on top of Marik so he wasn't at a weird angle, the chain hanging down behind Marik's head. Blows on the back of his neck*

M: *blushes more and shivers from the breath* Saying your name is not… cute *eyes still closed* It's… embarrassing…

B: Well it is, and didn't you say you like saying my name? *smiles at blush and kisses him, tracing the rim of his pants but won't go any further*

M: *blushes more from the tracing and turns his head away* Th-that was… a one-time thing… and it's not cute!

B: Is too *smiles and kisses him, using his other hand to trace circles on the middle of Marik's back*

M: *grinds teeth to not make a noise, his back and waist tingling from the tracing. He shivers* Is… not… *says through teeth*

B: Oh really? *smiles and goes down and kisses around the waist line of his pants, only where he could get though*

M: *lets out a moan and blushes* K-Kura… *starts panting, laying his head back on the pillow. Blushes more when he realized he said his name again*

B: Your face is red and you said my name again *smiles and keeps kissing around the waist line, going up to his stomach, smiles, and licks his stomach slowly, going up for about ten seconds*

M: *gasps from the licking* I-I thought you only licked my face? *face turns even more red as he grinds his teeth to fight a moan*

B: I told you, you taste good *licks him again slowly, while one hand traces the waist line of his pants and the other is just resting on Marik's outer thigh*

M: *mouth slackens and he moans out* Kura…! *accenting his "a" in a sort of cry and blushing more, can't stop panting form all the pleasurable touches*

B: Sixteen, and you're panting, which is adorable *smiles and kisses him before putting pressure between his thighs and keeps tracing his finger along the waist and his outer thigh, not moving up or down, just in a circle*

M: Do you HAVE to point out when I'm doing something? *said in a rush so that he wouldn't make another moan and shivers form his fingers*

B: Yep *smiles evilly and puts more pressure between his legs, moving closer to him at the same time, lifts up his shirt, licking the middle of Marik's chest*

M: *grinded teeth for the pressure but couldn't take it as he was licked again and let out a surprised sound. About to say his name again but bit his tongue*

B: Seventeen *smiles and licks Marik's nipple, enjoying his face, massages Marik's sides very slowly*

M: *gasps from the licking, his eyes zoning out. He enjoys the massage and shivers, still biting his tongue so he won't say anything*

B: How far will you let me go darling? *says seductively in his ear before kissing him*

M: *blushes* I-I don't know… Not s far as l-last time… *looks away*

B: *smiles* Fine by me *and takes off Marik's shirt and licks his face* By the way, the panting counted as three, so you have twenty *sang in a teasing voice still tracing the waist line of his pants*

M: Stop licking my face! *huffs* And I don't care about that stupid contest anymore… *his skin tingles around his waist and he feels kind of cold with his shirt off*

B: What contest? *asks while pulling the covers over them and laying down next to Marik*

M: I thought we were seeing who would have the most noises… *taking deep breaths and trying to calm his heart*

B: Oh, well I'm tired, let's go to bed *closes eyes and puts arm across Marik's stomach*

M: … Really? You got me all worked up and then just stop? *realizes what he said and blushes* Uh, I mean… Sleep sounds nice… *buries head in pillow*

B: *laughs* Yeah, it does actually *starts dozing off*

M: *closes eyes* Good night Kura


	19. Ch 19 Don't Pull the Chain

Day 19

M: *wakes up, cuddled with Kura. He yawns and pulls him closer*

B: *still asleep, but feels the warmth of Marik*

M: *smiles at his sleepy kitty, thinking about how they should go ring shopping later… eyes widen as he remembers he told Isis he'd be back by now..* Oh hell…

B: *slowly wakes up and hears the doorbell ring, and slowly starts to get up and walks downstairs* Mother crapper, I'll murder whoever's at the door

M: *the door opens and it's Isis, looking more pissed off than she's ever been* Where's Marik? *she asked Bakura crossly. Marik heard this and hurried to put a shirt back on*

B: *was pissed off too and doesn't answer her but sighs and lightens up a bit* Sorry Isis, we fell asleep. He's upstairs, probably coming down right now *looks back into his house*

M: *she crossed her arms* That's it, I'm tired of you two not telling me where you are! No more! *Marik just came downstairs and hugged her* I'm sorry Isis… I'll be more careful, okay?

B: I'm not going to let you do this again *said crossly. I sighed, hoping Isis wouldn't murder him and looked at her with sad eyes*

M: *she glares at his sad eyes and pulls Marik outside* Come on Marik, we're going home *Marik stops her and says* I don't really want to yet…

B: *she stops and turns* But Marik *still pissed off and looks back at me who's still standing in the doorway like a zombie*

M: *smiles* Kura makes a mean breakfast… Please? *smiles sadly with pleading eyes*

B: Marik… *sighs but walks back over, following Marik. Stops in front of me* Oh yeah , I forgot to tell you something… *pulls my chain and pulls my face closer to hers, it really hurt!* You break my little brother's heart and I'll break your face, got it? *says crossly*

M: *stares at her unbelievably* Isis! *sighs and thinks about telling her about their engagement*

B: I know that already, I don't want to come close to hurting him, please let go of the chain *put hand up level to his head like police make you do, she lets go and follows Marik and I into the kitchen* Marik, can you set the table?

M: You're eating with , us too? *asks as he sets the table, asking Kura I his mind* Should we tell her? Or just wait a while?

B: Yes I am *thinks a bit about what she did with his chain and thinks back* Let's wait *starts cooking breakfast and the phone rings, answers it an rests it between his shoulder and cheek* Hello?

M: *wonders who it is as he smiles at Isis. She just glares at Bakura*

B: *starts talking and stirring. Stops stirring and gets a pen and paper, holding the phone now in his hand* What time? *said formally* All right, I'll be there, tell him that *hung up, sighs, and gets back to cooking*

M: Who was that? *asks curiously, wanting to hug him but not when Isis is there… She also wonders who it was but doesn't ask*

B: Just someone *finishes and puts the breakfast on each plate smiling, and starts to clean up so he could eat*

M: *glares at him* Bakura, I'm tired of you keeping secrets from me… *sits down and starts eating. Isis smiles, reasons unknown*

B: *thinks to him in his head* Not in front of Isis *and finishes cleaning up saying aloud* Eat the food before it gets cold

M: *sighs* Okay… *said in head as he ate. Isis asked* So, you said you two aren't in any more danger?

B: Yep *sits down and eats too, quickly, finishes and cleans up running up the stairs* Clean up when you're done! *yells down*

M: *looks at Isis and smiles* Can you please go Isis? I'll call when I actually leave… I promise *finished eating and puts his plate in the sink and starts washing it*

B: *Isis stares at him and sighs* Call or die *walks out leaving her plate on the table*

M: *laughs and rolls eyes, picks up the plate and washing it before going upstairs, hoping to find out who called*

B: *goes around in circles, trying to put on his tie, trying not to tangle it with his chain* Damn chain! *yelled loudly*

M: *hears yell and smiles a she walks in the room. He laughs and walks over to him, grabbing the tie* Let me do it *starts tying the tie, avoiding the chain*

B: *surprised a bit and blushes* I thought you went home? *looks away*

M: *raises eyebrow* Why would I do that? *smiles* You're still cute when you blush*

B: Tch *Marik finishes and he walks over to his closet and pulls out a coat and puts on black shoes with a white button shirt under the gray coat. Starts walking out*

M: *follows him* Where are you going anyways? *asked curiously* I've never seen you dress this fancy…

B: Just going for a job. This guy loves my service, hates how much I ask him for though *stops in the middle of the stairs* Don't even think about coming!

M: *pouts slightly What kind of job? If you don't tell me, I'm going to follow you, I'm tired of secrets! They've almost gotten us killed!

B: Well, I am the Thief King *giving him a hint* And who are you talking about, those people were a side thing, I've almost gotten killed numerous times… *trails off and walks down the rest of the stairs*

M: *stares at him, running towards him and grabbing his shoulder* I swear to God Bakura, if you die I will never forgive you! And how many times have you almost gotten killed? What kind of man did I agree to marry? *puts hand to head*

B: I won't die, ten, and you agreed to marry someone that loves you so much *smiles at him and sighs* Do you want to come with? It's just an interview

M: Ten? *says amazed* I'm coming with you… TEN? What the hell do you do to piss off so many people?

B: Uhh, I don't know, I got an extra suit and tie in the closet, change quickly or I'll leave without you *says sitting down on the couch*

M: *sighs and finds the suit in the closet and changes in the bathroom. Comes out when he's done and pokes him* Neh, I changed *adjusts tie* I hate ties…

B: So do I, come on, we'll be late *speed walks to car and starts it as Marik gets in and starts driving till they reach a big glass building*

M: So do I wait in here or inside or what? *asks, looking at Kura* And if you steal things for people, what does this need from you?

B: You can go with me, but stay closer or you'll get lost *gets out, walking to the door*

M: *follows him through the building until they get to the meeting room. Wondering what kind of job this company needs*

B: *turns away from the meeting door and goes down the hall to an elevator, walks in and presses basement*

M: This is so much like a book it hurts… *said as he watched the elevator numbers go down*

B: Yeah it is *door opens and there's a tall guy standing there, raises a card and is let through into like a dance party and walks to the back and opens a door*

M: *looks around at the dance party while following him, wondering what the hell? They go inside the room, and it's dark*

B: *loosens his tie so it hangs around his neck, takes off his coat and unbuttons some of the buttons in his shirt, walks in and sits down on a cushion* You called? *sighed*

M: *sits down next to Kura, looking at the person who called, wondering what kind of interview this was…?*

B: What do you want me to do? *asks into the darkness, sounding serious, not sounding like his normal self, a puff of smoke comes out* I need you to do your job, this is what I want *throws a envelope out of the darkness right in front of me*

M: *stares at Kura, surprised he's acting so serious. Looks at envelope then back to Kura, wondering what kind of job this'll be…*

B: *opens envelope and takes out a pic of what he needs to get* Thank you

M: *tries to glimpse the paper but can't see anything in the light, soon Kura puts it back in the envelope*

B: All right, I'll do it for regular price *says and walks out, taking the envelope with him, fixes his appearance on the elevator*

M: *follows him to the elevator, as soon as the doors close he whispers* What do you have to do?

B: Steal something *sighs and walks to car, getting in and looking at the picture again*

M: What do you have to steal? *asks as he got into car. He tries to look at the picture again*

B: This *shows him a picture of a small golden statue with sapphire eyes and ruby all over*

M: *stares in awe* Woah… What's your regular price? This might be worth more…

B: Million *says starting the car and driving back to his house*

M: *staring at him with wide eyes* If you get that much money why are you wasting your time in school? *asks, almost yelling in surprise*

B: Huh, oh I don't know, to be with you *says with a smile before pulling into his driveway* And half of it goes to…

M: *smiles at the being with you part and asks* For… what? *gets out of car and takes his tie off*

B: This *walks into house and goes down to basement* Ladies first

M: *glares* Then keep walking *folds arms*

B: *smiles* Nice comeback *goes first, doesn't really wanna fight right now, walks into the pitch black of the cold basement*

M: Thanks *smiles and follows him into the basement* What are you leading me to?

B: Huh? Oh, somewhere *walks into the darkness and disappears* Might wanna hurry up, I booby trapped it like they do in the movies

M: Why would you do that? *hurries after him, staring at the blackness with paranoia now. He grab's Kura's shoulder so he won't hit a trap*

B: *chuckled to himself and walks over to the wall, running his hand along it, soon feeling a small indent*

M: Seriously, what are you trying to hide that you'd booby trap your basement? *looking around, trying to see something, anything other than Kura and the floor*

B: *laughs out loud* I was kidding *pushes open a small door and steps in, saying* Watch your step

M: … I hate you *says as e steps in too, letting go of Kura's shoulder. He looks around, but it's still dark*

B: Stay *says and walks into the darkness and turns on the light. In the room there's mechanical things with a desk and a computer. On it, in the corner, papers are scattered everywhere* Welcome to what I do all day

M: … Research? *asked, looking at everything* How the hell do you get your homework done… and spend time with me if you do this all day?

B: I have time *says walking over to his computer and turns it on, typing madly, trying to find out the location of the statue*

M: *walks over to him and looks over his shoulder, glancing at things out of the corner of his eyes*

B: *finds the location and sighs* All right then, time to get to work. Marik, you should go home now *gets up and walks over to his gadgets and grabs a dagger and walks over to another door, stopping and turning around, going back to his computer*

M: Are you kidding? This looks exciting! *smiles, looking at the gadgets* Can't I come?

B: No *says flatly and types again on his computer before turning it off and grabbing two more gadgets and walks up to the door* Well, come on, unless you want to be locked in here. After I get changed, you're leaving.

M: *narrows eyes and follows him out* Kura, I'm not going to go to my house waiting to see if you're not dead. That's not fun you know…

B: Don't care *closes door and carries, walks upstairs quickly with Marik following, closes that door and rushes upstairs to change into normal clothes*

M: *glares at Kura's room and sits on the couch downstairs* I'm going with you…

B: No *yells, coming down the stairs* Stay there if you want, I don't care, just don't go back down in the basement *walks to front door*

M: *stands up and grabs his arm* You're just gonna leave me here while you might die? *a little annoyed and angry*

B: I won't die awite? *kisses him and sneaks his arm out of his grasp* I am called the Thief King for a reason, I won't die, I couldn't leave you *kisses him again and runs out the door with vampiric speed to his job*

M: Jerk! *yelled after him, his eye twitching when he couldn't see him anymore. He swears and closes the door. Falls back on the couch and turns on the TV. Soon falls asleep*

B: *walks back in with one small scratch on his shoulder and a bruise on his side, walks in and sees Marik sleeping, smiles and turns off the TV, covering Marik with a blanket. Walks downstairs into his secret room, leaving the door open, letting the light spill into the dark basement*

M: *shuffles a bit before waking up, seeing the blanket on him groggily and rubs his eyes. Soon sees the basement is open and walks towards it, the blanket still on him since he's cold*

B: *types madly and puts the statue on the table next to him, stands up and walks over to a table with gadgets and starts fixing the broken ones, going to do the big ones, that were in the corner, later*

M: *pokes his head into the secret room, seeing the statue and Kura fixing some gadgets. He walks in quietly over to the statue, just looking at it*

B: *leans on one leg, too lazy to stand regularly, doesn't notice Marik and puts the gadget down to see if it looks right*

M: *stares at the statue, then at Kura. Thinking about wrapping him up in the blanket and surprising him. Smiles slightly*

B: *just keeps doing what he was doing, picks up the gadget, turns it over and looks at it again, putting it down on the table to look at it easier*

M: *sneaks over to him and wraps his arms and blanket over his waist and says into his ears* I'm still mad at you for leaving

B: *yells a bit in surprise and turns his head to look at Marik* When did you get here? *says still surprised* I'm sorry

M: You better be… *says sourly* And I got here about a minute ago… You were too busy to notice

B: Sorry I didn't notice you *turns back to his gadget and puts his hands on Marik's* I was trying not to destroy it

M: It's okay *said as he rested his chin on Kura's shoulder* What does it do?

B: It can cut the thickest glass with the thinnest slice, but it broke *turns it over, staring at it intently, trying to find the problem but can't*

M: Maybe it's just dull? *he suggested, looking at it* Or maybe it needs a new part or something…

B: Hmm, I don't know *sighs, frustrated but happy, sorta. Leans back against Marik* I guess I could take it apart and put it back again

M: You do your thin Kura *smiles* Can I help? *whispers in ear*

B: *smiles back* As long as you don't break it *reaches without moving his whole body and started unscrewing the bottom of the gadget very carefully* Can you unscrew this and hold it while I get the inside?

M: Sure *does as he asks* And I won't break it! Geez… I'm not incompetent, unlike those one guards… *he said, remembering*

B: Yeah I know *looks inside and finds a kink* Oh, found it *fixes it and sighs in relief, putting the screw driver down* You can screw it back in if you want

M: Sure *screws it back on and tightens his grip around his waist* So are you done now? Or do you need to give that statue to that one guy? Where was it anyways?

B: No, I'm done, for now at least. I can get the rest done later, that guy will get his statue later *leans a bit against Marik*

M: Okay *smiles* Wanna watch a movie? *kisses him on the cheek* You probably wanna rest from a hard day of thieving…

B: It wasn't hard, but sure, come on, let's go *pats Marik's arms and stops leaning on him*

M: *smirks and picks him up bridal style and carries him up the stairs, turning out the light* What do you wanna watch? *smiles cheekily at him*

B: *blushes* Put me down *wriggles in his arms* And I don't know *looks away*

M: *kisses him* Don't look away *smiles* Not when you look cute like that! *puts a better grip on him* And stop wriggling. Let's watch "It"

B: I'm. Not. Cute! *stops wriggling and eyes widen* We are not watching "It!"

M: *stares at him curiously* Why not? And you ARE! *kisses him again*

B: I don't feel like a scary movie *jumps out of Marik's arms and sits on the couch*

M: Really? *surprised* I thought you'd love a scary movie… How about the Pink Panther then? *asks as he walks over to the DVD cases*

B: *smiles* Yeah, sure *gets comfy on the couch and puts his hands behind his head*

M: *puts the Pink Panther into DVD player and sits next to Kura, smirking while he starts tickling him as the commercials come on*

B: Ahh *starts laughing and pulls Marik's hands away from his sides, pulls him close and bites his neck hard*

M: *lets out a surprised sound and blushes* What the heck? I was just tickling you…

B: Exactly *puts arm around his waist and pulls his head and his chest and kisses him* Come on, let's watch

M: *smiles and kisses him back* Okay *leans against him and gets comfy*

B: *watches Pink Panther for about an hour and gets bored so he tightens his grip on Marik's waist*

M: *looks at him out of the corner of his eyes and kisses his cheek* Something wrong?

B: Nope, just bored a bit *tightens grip a bit more and kisses him, still bored just a bit*

M: *smirks and kisses him back slowly* Really? What can I do to change that? *brushes fingers lightly up his chest while still kissing him*

B: Nhn… *blushes a bit more* Well, I'm sure not bored now *blushes even more*

M: *laughs and kisses his cheek* There you go Kura *leans against him again and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers* Cute face by the way… *whispers*

B: Do you have to always say that? *tightens his grip on Marik's hand and blushes a bit more*

M: Yes *smiles at him* You're just so cute that I just have to say it~! *kisses his cheek again*

B: *stops blushing and looks away before his eyes widen* We forgot to call Isis!

M: Relax, I told her I'd call when I leave for home, we still have time *smiles at him and tightens grip on hand* Stay here longer…

B: All right *smiles* But let me turn off the TV please *starts to sit up*

M: *stops leaning on him and lets go of his hand, raising an eyebrow* But the movie didn't end yet

B: Yeah, well, it's giving me a headache right now *kneels down, now remembering his bruise and feels just a little pain* What time do you think she'll let you stay over to?

M: *shrugs* I don't know, maybe 11pm… Do you want something for your head? *asked as he stood up and walked to the kitchen*

B: No, I'm good, where you going? *looks at him and puts the DVD away* Marik? *walks into kitchen*

M: I was gonna look for something for your head *smiled at him as he opened the fridge instead and took out some cherries* But now I'm kinda hungry… *stomach growled to prove his point and he blushed slightly*

B: Ha, I got it *takes a cherry and puts it between his lips* Want it? *asks smiling and slinging one of his arms over Marik's shoulder*

M: *smiles and kisses him, taking the cherry and chewing it* I did *his breath tickled against Kura's lips* Thank you *puts an arm around his waist*

B: You're welcome *smiles, pulling Marik closer* Want another one? *smiling, actually eating an actual cherry*

M: *chuckles and takes one, popping it in his mouth and chewing it* Yup, cherries are good *smirks and kisses him, the chewed cherry still in his mouth*

B: *kisses him back, licking Marik's lip* All right, no more cherries for me. Well, one more *takes one from the jar and starts walking out the kitchen*

M: *swallows cherry and licks his lips, putting the cherries back in the fridge. He was still kind of hungry…* What's something quick I could eat… *muses out loud*

B: Um, I could make you some ramen *takes out some and shows it to him* Whad'ya think?

M: *smiles* Awesome! I haven't had some ramen in a long time, what do you need to make it?

B: Uhh, water? *puts the ramen in a bowl, adding hot water to it and puts another bowl on top of that but upside down to warm up the noodles* It takes five minutes

M: Good *sits at table, puts his elbows on the table and rests his head in his hands* You're so lucky you don't have to eat…

B: Huh, I think I do, I drink your blood *takes the bowl off and walks to the table, placing it in front of Marik* Clean up when you're done all right? *walks to room to lay down*

M: Sure, just let me eat alone *mumbles as he eats some of the ramen* How is your mark anyways? *calls to him*

B: All right *yells downstairs to him, plopping himself in his bed* I promise

M: Okay *calls back. When he's done eating his ramen he cleans up and goes up to Kura's room*

B: *lays down like he always does and looks at the door when Marik walked in*

M: *sits next to him pretzel style* Why do you always lay like that?

B: Hmm It's comfy *didn't actually think about it before and closes his eyes to think* Nope, probably 'cause it's comfy

M: *chuckles* Really? It's not 'cause you want me to rub your back? *raises an eyebrow with amusement*

B: Very funny *turns his head the other way and breathes out slowly* I just lay like this because it's comfy

M: *shrugs* Okay, then I won't rub your back *lays next to him and stares at the ceiling, his hands behind his head*

B: Iite *sighs, sorta sad but closes his eyes and relaxes a bit* Can you see what time it is? Can you look?

M: *looks at clock* It's around 9pm… we have two hours *turns to look at him, smirking* You want me to rub your back don't you?

B: *eye twitches* No *sorta yells and closes eyes tighter, moving his hands closer together* I do not!

M: *laughs* Temper temper… and don't lie or else you won't get what you want

B: I don't want you to! *sorta yells again* 'Cause then you'll just say again, "Oh, I can control you" *rolls onto his side towards the wall*

M: I won't say that! *looks at him* Why does that bother you so much anyways?

B: 'Cause you always say it *sighs and relaxes, putting his head into the pillow*

M: Oh, sorry… *rubs the back of his head and looks at him* I'll stop…

B: … Don't be sorry *still doesn't turn around but opens his eyes and stares at the wall, then to the window, back to the wall* You just want to control me don't you?

M: *shifts a bit* It's just… You're a big strong vampire, and a weak human doesn't really compare, you know? You're risking your life everyday, and the most exciting thing I've done in my life is that adventure with you *looks away* It's just… really hard to feel equal to you, that's why I wanted to come with you today… so knowing that I can make you do something is very… good, to make me feel better… *blushes slightly* It's stupid isn't it?

B: It is kinda stupid, but you're not that weak *shifts too and blushes a bit* You can stop your 'big strong vampire' with one finger, and you are equal to me, you might just not see it *goes quiet*

M: *smiles and puts an arm over him* Really? *very happy, blushes a bit more* Thanks Kura…

B: You're welcome *blushes a bit too and closes his eyes again, still facing the wall, not really wanting to move*

M: *kisses the back of his neck* So… how am I equal, exactly? *can't stop his smile from growing, really wanting to hear what Kura will say*

B: Equal to me in loving some, strength, unless I'm really angry, and in teasing people, mostly me. You're really good at sneaking too *goes quiet*

M: *smiles and hugs him* Thanks Kura… What do you mean by "loving some?" *curious*

B: We love each other equally is what I meant *happy by the hug and nuzzles into Marik, smiling, still having his eyes closed*

M: *takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly* We can't fall asleep… Isis will kill me if I don't go home today *yawns nonetheless*

B: Want me to keep you awake? *opens eyes and smiles evilly at him*

M: *blushes* Um… maybe…? *smirks, yawns again*

B: *smiles and turns over, pinning Marik down on the bed* This'll be fun *smiles evilly and kisses him*

M: *kisses him back, already having fun. Closes his eyes*

B: How far will you let me go THIS time? *asks, looking into Marik's eyes putting one of his hands near Marik's head and the other one on Marik's stomach*

M: … First tell me how far you WANT to go… *looks away, blushing*

B: *smiles, moving his face closer* As far as you let me go *smiles even more, but wickedly and licks Marik's bottom lip* So how far will you let me go? *stares into Marik's eyes*

M: Um… *blushes more* N-not all the way… but… *looks away again* … far…

B: *smiles* Okay *says happily and kisses him again, not doing anything else for a bit, but then lightly, with his fingertips, goes up Marik's stomach and back down again*

M: *shivers slightly, kissing him back. Reaches a hand up and entangles it in Kura's hair*

B: *slowly moves his hand under Marik's shirt, pulling his shirt up but not taking it off and brushes his fingertips again up and down Marik's stomach, puts his knee between Marik's legs but not doing anything. Moving his other hand to Marik's outer thigh*

M: *shivers again, feeling his knee and the hand on his thigh, thinking Kura's just going to tease him for a while… Keeps kissing him*

B: *puts pressure between Marik's thighs and moves his hand up to Marik's chest, playing with his nipples, and traces circles on Marik's outer thing with his other hand*

M: *lets out a weird noise from the sudden touches, squirming slightly before going still*

B: *smirks before keeping up to what he was doing but goes down and kisses Marik's neck then biting, but not in the vampiric way, leaves a little trail down to the line of the shirt, puts more pressure between Marik's legs*

M: *grinds teeth, fighting a moan and liking this way more than he probably should…*

B: *put his whole hand on Marik's chest and kisses him, loving his face at the moment*

M: *lets out a pleased noise since he couldn't keep it back when kissed, feels his cold hand and shivers slightly*

B: *moves hand up slowly and just a bit, stops kissing him to look at his face, moves his hand slowly up his outer thigh*

M: *opens his eyes slightly and looks at Kura, can feel a sound by his throat but holds it there without grinding his teeth. Enjoying himself and the touches*

B: Go ahead, don't hold it in *sings teasingly and keeps moving his hand up Marik's thigh. Moves his head down and nibbles on his neck, not in the vampiric way, moves his other hand to Marik's side*

M: *lets out a satisfied moan, closing his eyes again, a light blush coming to him* How… did you know…? *arches his neck a little*

B: Your face *says teasingly and runs his fingers along Marik's side, lifting up Marik's shirt more, keeps nibbling Marik's neck but bites harder*

M: Ngh *he closes his mouth from the bite and his side tingles, he moves a little*

B: *notices he moves a little so he puts pressure between Marik's legs at a slightly different angle, takes off Marik's shirt and licks up Marik's chest right after*

M: *lets out a surprised noise and grinds his teeth from the angle* A… gain with the licking…? *voice went weird on "licking"*

B: Of course *smiles even more and nibbles on Marik's nipples* I will never stop licking you *puts more pressure between Marik's legs*

M: *lets out another sound form the pressure and his nipples and flushes* Why…? *his voice went kind of high on the end of the word*

B: 'Cause you taste good *does it again, running his hand down Marik's stomach very slowly*

M: *grinds his teeth, the wetness on his nipples feels weird but… good, his stomach tingles from the hand*

B: *moves his hand down further and runs his finger along the waist line of Marik's pants, smiling, licks Marik again but up the stomach*

M: *shifts slightly from his finger, blushing more and leaning his head back, grinding his teeth to not make a noise*

B: *puts a couple of fingers a little ways under the rim of Marik's pants and traces circles, smiling now and then at Marik's face, moves his hand slowly along Marik's side*

M: *blushes more, his skin tingling and shivering at his touches, can feel another sound in his throat*

B: *smiles* I'm telling you not to hold it in *sings teasingly, cautiously unbuttons Marik's pants, but not unzipping them*

M: *his body goes hot and he grinds his teeth* I… don't have any… thing to hold in *he said through his teeth. He feels pants being unbuttoned and doesn't know what to think*

B: *looks up at his face and kisses him* You sure? *unzips his pants, running his hand slowly own Marik's stomach, not even in his pants yet* By the way, you got like seventeen *says teasingly/evilly*

M: *blushes and glares* Shut up! *his lower region gets really hot, and his skin tingles form Bakura's hand. He grinds his teeth again to stop from making a noise*

B: Bit me/make me Purple Boy *goes slowly under Marik's pants, very slowly, smiling to himself as he moves his hand down further*

M: *his whole body shivers and he lets out a surprised noise, his face flushing deep red. He's going so slow… and that just makes it all the more pleasurable*

B: Eighteen *sang teasingly, smiling at him, and moves his hand even slower just to see a reaction from Marik*

M: *grinds his teeth* Don't… care… *manages to say as he shivers again from the pace he's taking*

B: I don't care *says mockingly, sticking his thumb into Marik* Does it really look like I care?

M: *lets out a surprised noise and tilts his head back even more, leaving his neck wide open* So you don't care…? *moans out care, shivering violently*

B: Depends *takes advantage of his open neck, nibbling softly* Nineteen *says before going back to his nibbling*

M: Shut… up… *manages to say before he bit his tongue to stop another moan from the nibbling. His body still felt horribly hot…*

B: *feels his body's so hot* You're like a water bottle *goes close to him, taking his thumb out and putting it back in slowly, kisses Marik*

M: *starts taking shallow breaths, his heart making itself known by beating fast. He feels his thumb and it's so... weirdly good... stops a possible noise by kissing Kura back*

B: *takes his finger out slowly and stops kissing Marik and resumes nibbling his neck, puts his finger back in even slower*

M: *grinds his teeth from the pace, his breathing becoming harder. He shifted slightly, he wasn't used to this*

B: … *takes out his thumb and licks it, patting Marik on the head with his other hand, kisses him on the cheek* Don't worry, you can breathe now, I'll stop *lays down next to him, looks at clock. They still had an hour*

M: *opens eyes and looks at Kura* I didn't say anything… *breathes normally anyways, trying to calm his heart. Looks away, face still red* Why'd you stop anyways…? *curious*

B: You should see your face, I could feel your heart getting faster and faster, and you're burning up *rolls on his stomach, laying his hands above his head close together, closes eyes* We got an hour

M: *lays on his side towards Kura, putting an arm around him and kissing his head* An hour huh…? Hm…

B: What? *opens one of his eyes just a bit to see Marik* What do you have in mind? *curious*

M: *smiles mischievously and kisses him passionately* What do you think…? *mumbles against his lips before kissing him again. Tightening his grip around him*

B: ….. *doesn't respond but blushes a bit, feeling himself be pulled closer to Marik, kisses him back and closes his eyes*

M: *giggles slightly* I'm just talking about kissing… What did you think I meant? *teases before running a finger down his back, still kissing him*

B: That *says quickly before reacting to Marik's finger, jolting upwards, blushes a bit more and avoids eye contact*

M: *chuckles* That? You're going to have to be more specific Kura… *smiles, loving his blush and runs his finger down his back now*

B: You know what I mean *says what a bit high-pitched and closes his eyes tightly and tried to stop Marik's hand*

M: *kisses him again, tightening his grip more so that now their chests were touching. Brushes three fingers down his back, smiling* You know you like it…

B: Stop… ittt… *grabs Marik's hand, moving it away from his back, closes his eyes tighter*

M: *smiles at him and kisses him again* Are you sure you want me to stop…? *whispered against his lips, trying to take his hand out of Kura's grasp*

B: … *doesn't answer but was at a weird angle and let Marik's hand go, stops closing his eyes so tightly*

M: *moves his freed hand to bury itself in Kura's hair and starts brushing his fingers in a circle on his scalp, still kissing him*

B: *a bit surprised and a bit sad, now wanting Marik to rub his back but doesn't say anything, kisses him back*

M: *runs his fingers down his head and neck and stops, still kissing him* Do you want me to go further or not…? *says teasingly, quietly*

B: *blushes* Y…yes *looks away, still blushing*

M: *smiles and kisses him again* So cute… he does like me rubbing his back *runs his fingers down his spine*

B: Shut… up *says up weirdly and high-pitched, blushes, still looking away, doesn't react to Marik's finger*

M: *chuckles, continues brushing his fingers up and down his spine. Sometimes hard, sometimes not, kisses his neck* So cute… *mumbles again*

B: … Nhn *reacts to Marik's finger, jolting into Marik, bring them closer together*

M: *smiles, tightening his grip around him* You must love being close… *rubs his back with his whole hand now, kissing his forehead*

B: Tchha! *surprised, reacts to Marik's hand, blushing after word and closes eyes again*

M: *surprised as well and kisses him* Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Kura, but that was so cute~! *tightens grip, still rubbing his back. Kisses him again*

B: Do you have to say I'm cute every single time? *tries not to react to Marik's hand but instead he shivers, kisses him back none the less*

M: That's why I said I'm sorry *smiles, kisses his forehead* But when you look that cute I just… *tightens grip eve more* It just makes me feel… so happy *still rubbing his back*

B: …. *doesn't answer, looks away, still trying not to react, but shivers a bit instead* But I know you're not sorry

M: *laughs* I suppose I'm not really… but it's the thought that counts isn't it? *runs his fingernails up his spine* You're shivering a lot, are you cold? *asked teasingly*

B: No and no *says grinding his teeth and shivering again, swears to himself knowing Marik will tease him more but he likes Marik's hand always doing that…*

M: *chuckles* But you're still shivering… *holds him even closer, their knees touching now, runs his hand up his back* I'll warm you up… *kisses him*

B: But I'm not coold *says cold weirdly and shivers again, feeling the warmth of Marik against him*

M: I know *smirks at him* But would you rather say you're cold, or that I'm making you shiver? *asks as he brushes his fingertips lightly down his spine*

B: … *blushes and closes his eyes, tilting his head down to hide his face and doesn't react to Marik's hand*

M: … Is something wrong? *asks worried, kissing his head and just laying there, rubbing his back* I can't help but notice you didn't answer my question…

B: No, shut up *shivers again despite his attempt not to, blushes more* (so much more)

M: *laughs and shut up, rubbing his back, enjoying his really cute face. He kisses him, and just has to ask* Could it be that you want to say I'm making you shiver…?

B: *eyes open, he blushes more* N-no! *looks away from him*

M: *laughs* Are you sure…? You're blushing an awful lot *tries to stop laughing but it's hard. He continues rubbing his back as he tries to stop his laughter*

B: *eye twitches and he gets fed up with Marik's laughter and kisses him to try and shut him up*

M: *kisses him back, smiling. Keeps rubbing his back, but his shirt keeps folding up… It's annoying*

B: *notices his shirt folding up, doesn't react to Marik's hand and smiles* Shirts can get annoying sometimes can't they?

M: Yes… *agrees before sneaking his hand up his shirt and tracing circles in his lower back with one finger, kisses him again*

B: Nhn… *tries not to react but shivers violently, closes eyes, tilting his head back a bit, blushing a bit more*

M: *kisses him, smiling* You like that don't you? *keeps doing it, deciding not to comment on his face and kisses his neck*

B: Y-yes… *tilts his head back more, blushing and reacts to Marik's hand*

M: *smiles happily, nips his neck, loving his face right now. Wants to say he's cute again, but doesn't, still rubs circles into his back*

B: *shivers slightly and reacts to his hand, jolting his whole body* It's still not fair

M: *chuckles* Live with it Kura… You like it anyways *continues with the circles, slowly going upwards. Nips his neck again*

B: *blushes more, knowing that he does like it, tilts his head back more to expose his neck more, shivers while reacting to Marik's hand*

M: *smiles at his blush and nibbles his neck, continuing with the circles up his back. His shirt prevents him from moving freely though…*

B: *entangles his hands in Marik's hair and opens his eyes a bit, starting to calm down, shivers from Marik's hand on his back, blush goes down*

M: *kisses him, running his hand down his spine* I love you Kura *smirks* And I see you're finally calming down*

B: I love you too, and of course I'm calming down *his blush disappears completely and he calms down all the way, reacts to Marik's hand again*

M: *kisses him again, smiling. He looks at the clock, it's close to eleven* I should probably go home soon… *he says sadly*

B: Yeah *slowly gets up, stretching his back*

M: *smirks, getting up and pushing him down, kissing him passionately before getting off the bed and putting his shirt back on, still smirking*

B: What was that for? *sits up angrily and smirks* Marik, your pants are still unzipped *laughs a bit, stares out the window*

M: *surprised by his anger and zips up his pants* I don't know… I just wanted to kiss you again *rubs the back of his neck, looking away* Sorry…

B: No it's okay *gets up and walks down the stairs* Come on, or Isis will be mad

M: *follows him down the stairs* I think us spending so much time together already makes her mad *laughs*

B: That's probably true *smiles and walks to the door, reaching out his hand*

M: *opens the door and runs out, staring at the stars* They're really bright tonight… *smiles at Kura*

B: Yeah they are *smiles and intertwines his fingers with Marik's, walks next to him*

M: *closes his hand around his and sighs happily* We finally get to go on a night walk…

B: Yeah, finally, but it's so short *coming up to Marik's house and frowns, sad, hugs him tightly*

M: *hugs him tightly back before letting go, his hands brushing past Kura's arms as he walks away backwards before turning around and going into his house. Isis was waiting for him, and as soon as he walked in she said* You didn't call

B: *watches the door close before he goes and dresses up again to go give the statue to that man*

M: Um… I know I didn't call, but at least I'm home *offers a weak smile. Isis stares at him and sighs* Just go to bed, it's already late

B: *goes home and plops himself on the couch, untying his tie and falling asleep*

M: *goes into his room, changes into pajamas and falls asleep*


	20. Ch 20 Job

Day 20

M: *yawns and wakes up, looking around. He rubs his eyes sleepily before stretching and picking out clothes to wear for the day*

B: *still sleeping on the couch, forgot to lock the door last night, not wanting to wake up and forgetting about school*

M: *goes downstairs to eat, not wondering where Kura was. After he eats he eaves to go to school and decides to stop by Kura's on the way*

B: *still sleeping soundly in his suit with his tie and chain hanging off the side of the couch, he was laying like he always did*

M: *tries opening door and is surprised that it's not locked. He goes inside and sees Kura on the couch. Shaking his head, he was about to yell to wake him up but instead smirks and kneels down. He tugged on the chain lightly and kisses him* Wake up Kura, it's time for school

B: Five more minutes mother *says and turns his head away, nuzzling it into the couch, puts his arm in front of his face*

M: *rolls eyes and sighs* I guess I'll have to control you to get up *hoping he'll wake up from anger*

B: Very funny *says still not wanting to wake up and doesn't want to move, he was too lazy*

M: *starts shaking him* Wake up! I'm not going to be alone at school! *tugs at chain again*

B: *surprised and falls off the couch landing in front of Marik* Let go of the chain Marik *glares at him, noticing he's still wearing the suit he put on last night*

M: Did you give that statue to the guy? *asked as he took the tie off of him and smirks* And then immediately crashed on the couch?

B: Maybe *says blushing, looks away and gets up, goes upstairs and changes, coming downstairs sorta happy* I don't have to wear that damn trench coat!

M: *laughs* That's right Kura *puts an arm around his shoulders and starts pulling him towards the door* Now let's go t school

B: I don't wanna *but walks out anyways being dragged by him*

M: *they walk towards school, Marik keeping his arms around his shoulder as he walks*

B: *still a zombie, zones out*

M: *snaps in front of his face and brushes his fingers down his back* Wake up

B: *Marik's snaps vibrated his ears, he came back and felt Marik's fingertips run down his back, steps away from Marik* I'm up, jeez mother… *starts to stretch*

M: I'm not your mother *smirks* I'm your fiancé *chuckles* And I'm only waking you up because I love you~!

B: Yeah you are *looks back at his smiling face and stretches more, raising his arms above his head and cracking his knuckles*

M: *smiles at him and pokes his rib before walking faster ahead*

B: Gah *jumps, watching Marik walk fast and catches up to him. Puts arm around Marik's shoulder* What was that for? *sees school*

M: *smiles* Just because… No point really *also sees school* Good, we're not late because of you…

B: Hey, it wouldn't be my fault… *sighs but walks into school and follows Marik to his locker and slides to the floor, resting his head on the other locker, closes eyes, hears some random girls snicker*

M: *raises an eyebrow at the girls* What are they snickering at? *asks as he grabs his stuff and closes his locker. Smiles at Kura* You sure you're awake there pal?

B: Nhuh *mumbles, not opening his eyes but wanted to glare at the girls to shut them up* Yo Bakura, wake up! *one of the guys yelled*

M: Lay off! *yelled at the guy before staring at Bakura. Not wanting to embarrass Kura, but didn't know what else to do than to poke his head*

B: *opens eyes, sighing and gets up, walking over to the dude and starts talking and joking around with him, hits him in the arm playfully and walks down the hall past Marik* Come on, I'm going to be late *sang out*

M: Aye aye Captain *said as he followed him. Once they got to his class he waved goodbye and turned around to go to his classroom* Bye Kura, see you at lunch!

B: Yeah, see ya *walks away to his first class which was right down the hall* I hate school *mumbles as he walks into the classroom right when the bell rings*

M: *sits through his classes almost falling asleep sometimes until lunch. He meets Kura up at his locker* Hey, how were your classes? *asks as he opens his locker*

B: Tiring *says sliding down the locker. Closes his eyes, starting to fall asleep* I hate school

M: So does everyone Kura *closes locker and sighs at him* Maybe you should go home if you're so tired…

B: Nope, I'm not leaving *stands up and starts walking down the hall* Come on, let's go. After this just two more classes!

M: *laughs and catches up with him* And then we get to do homework! *says with fake excitement*

B: Yay *says showing no emotion, walks into cafeteria and sits down at an empty table, putting his hands and his head on it* Tired….

M: *pats his head twice softly before going to buy his lunch. Comes back and starts eating, not disturbing him*

B: *closes eyes, listening to Marik eat, now getting hungry himself*

M: How's your mark? *asked curiously as he ate more food*

B: Hmm *opens eyes and pulls down the collar of his shirt, his mark was red, bright red* Red…. *says sighing*

M: *rolls eyes* You should really keep better track of that thing… *leans forward and whispers* Need blood?

B: Yeah, it would be good *hides behind Marik's hair and licks his neck* I'm starving *whispers teasingly into Marik's ear*

M: *blushes and pushes him away* Not in the middle of the cafeteria! *hisses before putting his hand on the part of his neck licked. Glares at Kura* And stop licking me!

B: Bite me *he smiles, bell rings and they walk to their next class, wishes the day was over*

M: *mad at his bite me comment but makes it through his next two classes and walks to his locker, ready to go home*

B: *meets Marik at his locker, leans against the locker next to his* Ready to go home?

M: Yup *closes locker and slings backpack on his back. Smiles at Kura and whispers through teeth* And you're not getting any blood later if you lick me again

B: *frowns* Fine fine *they walk out of the school and down their street towards Marik's house*

M: You staying over? *asks as he opens his door* Hey Isis! *he calls*

B: Yep *looks around and sees Isis around the corner to greet her little brothers, she sees me* What's he doing here?

M: He's helping me study for a test *lied as he grabbed Kura's hand and took him to his room. Isis frowned but allowed it* Dinner will be ready shortly

B: Iite *yells to Isis, walks faster and walks into Marik's room, closing the door, turns around and pulls down his collar, moving his hair away* Sorry, but I'm a bit hungry…

M: R-right… *says as he turns his head away slightly, avoiding his eyes and blushing VERY faintly* Go ahead then…

B: *doesn't say anything but bites Marik, taking his blood, puts hands on the back and pulls him closer, taking a big gulp of Marik's blood*

M: *feels the blood leaving him and feels his knees weaken. He closes his eyes and stands his ground, wrapping his arms around Kura's waist for more support and to be closer*

B: *takes two more big gulps and pulls away, swallowing the blood* Thank you Marik *says still holding him*

M: No… problem *said weakly as he leaned against Kura, feeling really light-headed and weak* On second thought… Maybe there is a problem

B: Shit *carries Marik over to his bed laying him down and praying Isis won't come in and see* This is one reason why I don't drink blood from you, but you seem to like it *smirks*

M: *smiles weakly, his eyes closing* I do *he admits* And maybe if you… drank my blood more often… you wouldn't have to take so much…

B: …. No, then you'll just get weaker *stares at him, really worried*

M: Noo *says, struggling to keep his eyes open* If you drank more often you w…ouldn't need so much, and would only take a little bit…

B: …. *doesn't answer but puts head on the covers, closing his eyes* Hurry and get your strength back….

M: I'm tr… ing *said before he closed his eyes completely. His breathing becoming more even as he fell asleep*

B: Okay *kisses him on the forehead and lets him sleep, puts his head down on the covers but doesn't fall asleep*

M: *doesn't dream as he just lays there, breathing slowly. His body jerks once or twice, and one time his hand flew to his neck and he let out a quiet, sleepy, pleased sound*

B: *jolts up, hearing Marik's noise. Looks at him, not knowing if he should wake him up or not* Marik…

M: *groans as he turns his head to the side before opening his eyes. He still looks tired* Yeah…? *asked, his hand still on his neck*

B: You made a weird noise *pointed to Marik's hand that was still on his neck, looked a little worried but smirked*

M: *blushes slightly as he put his hand back by his side* Oh… Sorry… *smiles* I guess you biting me just really… *his eyes closed again before he finished his sentence*

B: Really what? *asked with a smile on his face as he moved his legs, they were starting to fall asleep*

M: *smiles* Affected me… *puts his hand back to his neck, eyes still closed* I can still feel it… it feels good… *was too weak to stop another noise from remembering the bite and he blushed*

B: And I didn't even touch you *smirks, removing Marik's hand and licking the bite marks, knowing he'll get yelled at but doesn't care*

M: *blushes more and shifted, trying to get away from him* Stop it… *said as he weakly pushed Kura away. He swore at his pitiful strength right now*

B: Bite me when you regain your strength, right now it's just pitiful *smirks, licking the bite marks again and biting, not in the vampiric way, next to them*

M: *lets out a weird sound 'cause he was too weak to stop it again before grinding his teeth weakly, it hurt a little for some reason* St…op *said even though it felt good*

B: Are you sure you want me to? *asks with a smile but pulls away anyhow* Lets get some food in you, come on

M: Mm… I'm not sure I can stand *complained angrily* Damn annoying… *tries to sit up but falls back down and swears*

B: *sighs and picks him up carefully and carries him down the stairs to the table. Isis stares at them*

M: What happened to my little brother? *asked in a panic before going to him and feeling his head. She glared at Kura* What did you do? *she asked angrily*

B: Uhh… *doesn't answer her and puts Marik down on a chair, trying to avoid Isis' wrath*

M: *fakes a yawn* He didn't do anything Isis, I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping too well… *Isis bites her lip and looks at him* You should take some sleeping pills then *she said* But then I'll never get up in the morning *Marik pointed out* I'll be fine after I eat…

B: *looks at Marik with the "Thank you, now I owe you" eyes and sits down pretzel style right next to Marik's chair, puts hands on ankles* Eat so you'll get better

M: *Isis puts some food in front of him and Marik starts to eat* Thank you Isis *smiles gratefully* Aren't you gonna eat? *Isis asked Bakura*

B: Um, no I jus- *stops himself and looks away, slapping himself mentally* You just wha- *she stops herself*

M: *her eyes harden* Did you drink my brother's blood? *she asked, just remembering vampires don't eat. Marik didn't say anything as he avoided her gaze and kept eating*

B: *doesn't answer either and turns his head away* Did you? *she yells at me, walking over towards us*

M: *Marik squirmed a little at her voice* Only a little… *he said. Isis looked absolutely livid*

B: *she walked over and moved Marik's hair away from his neck to see the bite marks. She didn't speak, bit her lip and made it bleed a bit, licked the blood from lip*

M: *she looked about to yell, so Marik said* Don't be mad Isis, I… told him to bite me, he needed it… *looks away from her*

B: What? *she looked at her brother. I scooted closer to Marik's chair, changing into a cat and jumping onto Marik's lap, curling up in a ball out of reach from Isis*

M: *squirms uncomfortably* It, um… kind of, feels good… *admitted with a light blush as he held Kura, still avoiding her eyes* And like I said before, he needed it…

B: *she stares at her brother in disbelief* It feels good…? *I smirk, cuddling up into his stomach* Why did he need it? *she asked, still not believing*

M: If he doesn't get enough blood he'll die *explains, holding Kura a little tighter* And he was getting too thirsty…

B: *rubs head on the palm of Marik's hand and looks at Isis from Marik's lap, hoping she would understand*

M: *she puts her head into her hands* Why did he have to have YOUR blood…? *she asked, defeated. Marik blushed a little more* I told you… it feels good

B: And Marik's my Blood Pack, also his blood tastes good…. *looks away, rubbing his head into the palm of Marik's hand again and again*

M: *both look at him confused* What's a blood back? *both ask. Marik starts petting Bakura, blushing just a little more from hearing his blood tastes good*

B: *purrs from Marik petting him* A blood pack I like a vampire's blood pack, if his/hers blood pack gets hurt the vampire could lick the wound and it would heal also. And a small amount of his blood could heal me *purrs more, closes eyes and flicks his tail*

M: *they both blink at him, and Marik wonders why he took so much then, but wasn't going to ask in front of Isis. She sighs* Okay then… Just eat and get back to work

B: *nuzzles into Marik's stomach, still flicking his tail and waits till he's done eating*

M: *once he's done he gets up, stronger, smiles at Isis, thanks her, and carries Bakura up to his room*

B: *doesn't do anything but looks back at Isis before they go up the stairs, closes eyes as Marik walks into his room*

M: *puts Kura on the bed and lays down next to him on it, laying his head down on his arm as he pets him with the other one* If you only had to take a little of my blood, why'd you take so much? *asked before smirking* Do I taste too good for you to handle? *said teasingly*

B: *looks away before saying* Maybe… *flicks his tail and lays on his side, putting his head down on the bed*

M: *laughs, still petting him* How did I become your blood pack anyway? Why didn't you tell me before?

B: You became my blood pack from the first time I took some of your blood, and I didn't tell you 'cause I recently found out *stops talking and purrs, still flicking his tail*

M: How'd you find out? *goes closer to him and continues petting him, wrapping his legs up behind the kitty*

B: I don't exactly remember… *purrs some more but louder and turns over so he could be facing Marik*

M: Are you sure? *starts petting his stomach* Is there anything else I should know?

B: Nope *flicks his tail, moving to his back so Marik could pet his stomach*

M: *sighs* Okay… *a little disbelieving but continues petting his stomach, amused by how much he's enjoying this*

B: *flicks his tail again and purrs, actually enjoying this. Closes eyes and flicks his tail again*

M: *chuckles* Enjoying yourself Kura? *asks teasingly as he kept petting him*

B: Yea *realized what he said and turned over on his side facing away from Marik, stops purring but flicks his tail*

M: *laughs and pulls him to his chest and rubs his stomach again* Don't stop purring just 'cause you're embarrassed…

B: I'm not embarrassed *still looks away but his flicks his tail again. Closes eyes* I won't purr

M: Why not? *still petting him* There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself, and all cats purr when they're happy *smiles*

B: …. *flicks tail again but starts purring 'cause it just felt good, rubs cheek against Marik's cheek*

M: *smiles and kisses his forehead, still petting him. Closes his eyes, still smiling*

B: *flicks tail, can't help but smile* I love you Marik *changes back into a human and kisses him on the cheek, and notices Marik's hand is on his stomach but ignores it*

M: *smirks and continues petting his stomach, brushing his head against his chin and saying* Meow *playfully*

B: *blushes* Really? *still blushing* Meow *says sounding exactly like a cat*

M: Really *says laughing* You sounded just like a cat *says before rubbing his head against his chin again and fake purring, still rubbing his stomach*

B: Would you stop! *takes Marik's wrist and moves his hand away from his stomach and stars to get up*

M: *grabs his shirt* I'm sorry… I'll stop, please just lay here *looks at him earnestly, still laying down*

B: *looks at Marik before smiling and starts tickling him* Iite, I'll stay *keeps tickling him*

M: *starts laughing hard* B-Bakura, st-stop! *laughs more, closing his eyes from his laughter*

B: No, bite me *says still tickling Marik with a big smile on his face, looking down at Marik*

M: *still laughing, clutches at his stomach to try and stop Kura from tickling him* St-stop!

B: Again, bite me *said with a smile and avoids Marik's hands and keeps tickling him*

M: *grabs his arms, still laughing but trying to calm down. Moves his head to try and bite one of Kura's hands*

B: Woah *moves his hands away from Marik's mouth and keeps tickling him, making sure to watch out for the chain* Sorry, I won't let you bite my hand *keeps tickling him*

M: Wh-why? You afraid you'd l-like it too much? *he had to say, still laughing, trying to push him away or grab his chain or something*

B: Nope, not even close *keeps tickling him, knowing he probably would like it, moves his chain away from Marik's hands, but it keeps going towards them…*

M: eventually grabs a hold of the chain and yanks on it, still laughing* Finally! *he said*

B: Shit *keeps tickling Marik, hoping he would let go of the chain*

M: *laughs harder but tightens his grip and pulls Kura's head down to his and kisses him, hoping to distract him so he'd stop tickling him*

B: *keeps tickling him and pulls away from the kiss, but Marik still pulled on his chain* Come on Marik, let go of the chain…

M: Stop t-tickling me first! *he said, still laughing, pulling on the chain again*

B: Bite me *he said, still tickling him, trying to get Marik to let go of his chain*

M: *still laughing, pulls harder on the chain and grabs one of his hands again and bites it before Kura could do anything about it*

B: Ouch! *pulls hand outa his mouth and tickles him harder saying* You'll pay for biting my hand!

M: You t-told me t-to! *says, laughing so hard his face was turning red* Bakura p-please! I can't breathe!

B: I didn't mean my hand… *whispers last part and stops tickling him for a minute then tickles him again*

M: *had started breathing hard when Kura stopped and laughed again when he started tickling again* Bakuraaaa! *he called laughing* Stooop!

B: Sigh, again, bite me *said trying to get the chain out of Marik's hand, still tickles him*

M: *laughing, he grabs Kura's shirt and pulls himself up with it and the chain and wraps his arms around Kura's neck and bites hard on his sweet spot*

B: Ack *makes a weird noise, stops tickling Marik and grips onto his shirt and closes his eyes*

M: *stops biting and laughs, still revering from being tickled for so long* Th-there, I bit you *bites lip as another laugh comes from him*

B: Shut up *looks away, blushing a bit and stands up, stretching*

M: *lays back down on the bed, still recovering from laughter. Smirks* That's what you wanted huh?

B: No! *slumps down against the edge of the bed, still blushing a bit*

M: *laughs* Okay Kura, whatever you say *giggles before covering his mouth, trying to stop laughing. He couldn't help but say* Cute face! *before laughing loudly again*

B: Shut up *stops blushing and sits up straighter and looks away from Marik, hoping he would shut up!*

M: *starts to calm down until he stops laughing, he's still smiling though. He lays on his side and looks at Kura, just looking*

B: *turns his head even more to the side, crossing his arms*

M: To be fair, I wouldn't have bitten your neck if you hadn't tickled me so long *smirks* And you DID keep telling me to bite you…

B: … Shut up Marik… *blushes, still looks away, kinda wishing the chain around his neck would disappear*

M: *sits up and wraps is arms around his waist and kisses his neck, near the chain* Come on… Look at me…

B: *looks at Marik, his face finally went back to it's normal color* I'm looking *gets up and laying on the side of the bed closest to the wall and still looks at Marik*

M: *lays next to him, looking at him. So close their knees touch, and he puts their foreheads together* Good

B: Yeah… *kisses Marik and doesn't do anything else, just kisses him*

M: *kisses him back, closing his eyes and really getting lost in it*

B: *gets lost in it too, closes his eyes and enjoys it*

M: Mm *sounds against his lips, pulls apart briefly to say* I love you Kura *before kissing him again*

B: *pulls away for a second* I love you too Marik *says kissing him again, moving his hand and tangling it into Marik's hair*

M: *smiles, still kissing him and moves a hand to the back of Kura's head and pushes just slightly, bringing their lips even closer*

B: *smirks, lifting Marik up carefully and moving Marik on top of him, moving close to him*

M: *still kisses him, murmuring against his lips playfully* Any particular reason you put me like this? *keeps kissing him*

B: No *says kissing him again, not moving his hand from Marik's hair*

M: Okay *he practically breathes out as he keeps kissing him, laying down on top of him, enjoying the hand in his hair and the kiss*

B: *keeps kissing him and wraps the other hand around Marik's neck*

M: Mm *digs his hands in Kura's hair on the side of his head, kissing him a little more passionately*

B: *pulls Marik closer, also kissing him more passionately, wanting to do more but is just too lazy at the moment*

M: *keeps kissing him and moves one of his knees between Kura's legs, not doing anything. Yet*

B: *just keeps kissing Marik, noticing his knee but just doesn't care about that at the moment*

M: *breaks away from his lips and kisses down his chin to his neck, applying the slightest amount of pressure*

B: *breathes, blushing just a bit and notices Marik's knee* Nh…

M: *smiles, applying a little more pressure as he nips his neck before kissing the spot he nipped*

B: *tilts his head back and shivers slightly, just slightly*

M: *doesn't apply more pressure but starts nibbling his neck, moving closer and closer to his sweet spot*

B: *tilts his head back, exposing his neck more, really enjoying this* Nhn…

M: *smiles, still nibbling and applies a bit more pressure, hoping Kura will realize that whenever he makes a noise he applies more pressure. Nibbles on the edge of his sweet spot*

B: *tilts his head back a little more, exposing more of his neck, makes a small noise, and blushes a bit*

M: *smiles more, applying a bit more pressure and takes advantage of his exposed neck, nibbling softly and sensually across the pale skin*

B: *makes another noise, closes his eyes, shivering a bit*

M: *smiles again, wondering if Bakura knows what he's doing every time he makes a noise and applies more pressure, still nibbling his neck softly*

B: *calms down a bit and shivers at Marik's knee, noticing whenever he made a noise Marik applied more pressure*

M: *keeps his knee where it was and keeps nibbling his neck before starting to kiss it again, leading a trail up his chin to his mouth*

B: Nhn… *shivers and blushes from the trail left by Marik*

M: *smiles and applies more pressure, kissing him and licking his bottom lip for entrance as he brushed one of his hands down the side of his face and his side*

B: *reacts to Marik's hand, making a weird noise in the process but let Marik in, hoping that would stop him from making that weird noise again*

M: *smiles and lets that cute noise slide as he explores Kura's mouth and applies more pressure, running his hand up his side now*

B: *shivers from Marik exploring his mouth, reacts to Marik's hand that was running up his side, tightens grip on his hair, making sure not to hurt him*

M: *keeps doing everything he was doing, running his hand up and down Kura's side slowly and lightly, enjoying himself immensely*

B: *makes a weird noise again, jolting from Marik's hand going up and down his side, blushes just a bit*

M: *smiles, still kissing him and applies a bit more pressure than he had before, keeps running his hand up and down his side and slips his hand under his shirt*

B: Mmm *jolts both from the pressure of Marik's knee and his hand, reacts again to Marik's hand*

M: *smirks into the kiss while starting to slowly move his knee in little circles and leaving his hand by Kura's spot on his back, but not on it*

B: *breathing hitches and shivers, blushing a bit more. Jolts, making Marik's knee put more pressure so he makes a weird noise into the kiss*

M: *smiles into the kiss and rubs the circles a little harder into him, starting to massage his back too, near his spot*

B: *makes a louder noise into the kiss and reacts to Marik's hand, even though it wasn't on his spot, jolts again making more pressure go between his thighs*

M: *Bakura's noise excites him and he does everything with more enthusiasm, especially the kiss. He runs his lips down his chin until the edge of his chain and starts kissing around it*

B: Ga-ah! *surprised with the enthusiasm and makes a loud noise, but not that loud, grips Marik's shirt*

M: *the noise just excites him even more and sends a shiver down his own spine. He does everything more friskily and starts kissing near his shirt collar*

B: Ah *shivers from everything that was happening and grips Marik's shirt tighter*

M: *slips his hands under Kura's shirt and traces the lines in his stomach and chest, kissing inside his shirt collar, still rubbing the little circles between his legs*

B: *shivers even more and tilts his head back* Mmhmmm… *blushes a bit*

M: *sees his head back and trails kisses up his neck and down, applying more pressure with the circles and still tracing the lines in his chest*

B: Nhn *shivers more and makes another weird sound, he just couldn't hold it in, it felt too good*

M: *continues everything with a little more pressure, sort of wishing Bakura would say his name…*

B: M-Marik… *says blushing, saying it weirdly and tilts his head back even more, moves his other hand and grips Marik's shirt on his back next to his other hand*

M: *feels another shiver go down his spine at hearing his name and is even more enthusiastic. Kisses him passionately before trailing down his chin again*

B: M… Marik! *blushes after saying his name and shivers, makes another weird noise, not able to hold it in, grips Marik's shirt tighter*

M: *kisses down his neck, smiling* Yes…? *asks happily. Continues with everything, one of his fingers circling along his nipple in time with his knee*

B: No..thing *blushes a bit more, tilts his head back, closing his eyes tightly, shivers*

M: *kisses up and down his tilted neck, rubbing over his nipple and continuing with the circled pressure* Okay *breathes against his neck*

B: Mmhm *able to hold in a noise but shivers violently, grip loosens a bit on Marik's shirt*

M: *brushes his hand down his side and to his back, rubbing up his spine. Kisses down his neck, stops circling his knee*

B: *breathing hitches and when it does it makes a weird noise, reacts to Marik's hand going up his spine, jolting upwards*

M: *smiles and starts with the circles again slowly. Bites his neck softly near his spot, brushing his fingers down his spine lightly*

B: *reacts again to Marik's finger jolting upward, getting closer to him, tilts his head back further, turning it to the side and griping Marik's shirt tighter*

M: *lowers himself on top of Kura, still rubbing up and down his back and nibbling on the edges of his spot, smiling*

B: *turns his head to the side even more, blushing a bit as he makes a weird noise when he reacts to Marik's hand, shivers*

M: *bites down on his spot hard and applies a lot of pressure, running his fingertips down his back*

B: *makes a loud noise, hoping Isis didn't hear and shivers violently, gripping tighter on Marik's shirt, blushing even more making his face a shade of bright red, reacts to Marik's hand, jolting up again*

M: *notices his bright red face and smiles, sucking on the skin he bit while continuing with the same pressure and circling again, putting his hand under his shirt ad rubbing*

B: Nhnn *shivers more, his face getting a bit brighter, he jolts up a bit when Marik puts his hand under his shirt, shivers some more*

M: *smiles, about to bite Kura's spot again when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He rolls off of Kura and goes to his backpack, taking out a book and pretending to read it while leaning against the bed, his heart beating fast*

B: *pulls the covers over him, turns into a cat, rolls up into a ball up against the pillow right as Isis walks in, even though he was a cat his face was still red*

M: *smiles at Isis* Hey sis, what's up? *Isis narrows her eyes* You two are being awfully noisy up here… *she commented dryly*

B: *goes under the pillow a bit* What exactly where you two doing? *she asks, looking over to the bed*

M: *face slowly turns red, buries his face in the book* Um… Kissing…? *he offered*

B: *doesn't want to say anything, Isis looks at Marik to the little lump under the covers, back to Marik* Kissing was that loud? *she asked, putting her hands on her hips*

M: *blushes more* Where we really that loud…? *asked curiously, also avoiding the question*

B: Yes, and you're avoiding my question *gets up and jumps off the bed and dances on the floor, trying to distract Isis*

M: *she stares at Kura oddly, and Marik starts to laugh from the dancing cat* What…? *Isis said*

B: *stands on his hind legs and tries to dance but falls over and just gets back up and keeps dancing, soon Isis starts laughing too*

M: *both laugh hard and Marik starts searching for a camera. Isis shakes her head at Kura, still laughing*

B: *jumps over to Marik so he won't find a camera and jumps on his head saying* Bad kitty *and goes back to the floor and keeps dancing till he falls down, exhausted*

M: *never found a camera and keeps laughing. Isis was laughing too, but she looks at Marik* I still want to know what you two were actually doing, but that was entertaining!

B: …. *is silent, still laying on the floor exhausted, not wanting to move and get up*

M: *puts his hands on her shoulders and smiles at her* Think of it this way Isis, if we were doing anything bad we wouldn't have been able to pull apart from each other so quickly

B: *still exhausted on the floor not able to move or talk*

M: *Isis looks at her brother despondently* That's not exactly very comforting brother… *she said. Marik smiled weakly and shrugged* Would you want me to explain in detail what we were doing?

B: *stands up and walks to the window* Good luck explaining that to Isis *opens window* No, I don't really care, just keep it down *she said looking at me*

M: *stares at her with wide eyes* Really? *asked surprised. Turns to Kura with a growing smile*

B: …. *doesn't know what to do but sits there*

M: *she sighs* Well, at this point there's not really anything I can do to keep you two apart… so just keep it down! Do you know what you two sound like?

B: No *says turning away from the window and jumping onto Marik's shoulder*

M: *Isis put a hand to her head and closed her eyes* You two sound like you're having sex… *she glanced at us through her fingers*

B: Uhh *starts laughing 'cause it was just funny, flicks his tail, still laughing* Is that really what we sound like?

M: *starts laughing with Kura. Isis smiles and feels relieved, if they were laughing at the thought, they obviously hadn't been doing that* Yes, so keep it down

B: Will do *jumps down from Marik's shoulder and changes back into a human, sits on the edge of the bed*

M: *Isis smiled and walked out of the room. Marik closed the door, still laughing. He sat next to Kura and smirked at him* Seems someone was making too much noise…

B: Oh shut up Marik *looks out window, it was really dark outside* We should go to sleep, tomorrow we have school….

M: *fake pouts* But you only said my name two times… *mumbled before turning to him* Fine, you going to your house or staying here?

B: *hears him* Shut up, I'm staying here *lays down on the bed to prove his point*

M: *chuckles* make me *says before laying next to him and putting an arm over his waist and putting their foreheads together*

B: Too lazy *sighs and closes eyes, starting to fall asleep*

M: *reluctantly sits up* I have to change into pajamas and brush my teeth… *gets off the bed and goes into the bathroom*

B: Iite *doesn't move and waits for Marik to come back before he fell asleep, slipped under the covers*

M: *comes back and slips into bed under the covers, putting his arm around him again but putting his head under Kura's chin* Good night Kura

B: Good night Marik *says before falling asleep, smiling*


	21. Ch 21 School

Day 21

M: *wakes up and sees Kura. Smiles, burying his face into his upper chest, not wanting to get up*

B: *still sleeping, not wanting to get up either*

M: *snuggles deeper before hearing footsteps and groans, sitting up right before Isis came in* You two already slept in enough! Get up! *she said*

B: *doesn't hear her, was still in a deep sleep, not really wanting to get up anyway*

M: *stretches* I'll wake him up, we'll be down shortly *Isis sighed and closed the door. Marik turned to Kura and kisses him* Come on, wake up…

B: *doesn't even move a millimeter, except for breathing*

M: *sighs before pulling on his chain, not hard, but not lightly either*

B: *still doesn't move, still sleeping*

M: *stares at him before brushing his hand down his spine* Wake up!

B: *still doesn't wake up but feels Marik's hand, doesn't do anything*

M: *starts to get frustrated and starts shaking him* Get up or I'll make you SCREAM my name! *he told him*

B: *still in deep sleep…*

M: *lets out a frustrated noise before going on top of him and applying a lot of pressure, kissing him again*

B: Mhmm *doesn't open his eyes but moves his hands upward a bit, surprised by the sudden pressure*

M: Oh you have got to be kidding me *said as he just sat on him, crossing his arms and staring at him. He leaned down and whispered in his ear* If you get up, I'll let you do whatever you want to do to me tonight…

B: I'm up jeez *opens his eyes a bit, trying to adjust his eyesight. His throat was a little dry* What time is it anyway?

M: *surprised that actually worked and looks at a clock* Seven AM… *eyes widen* We're going to be late…

B: Great *says slowly, getting up, not really caring at this point in time* I really don't care

M: *grabs his chain and pulls him off the bed before grabbing a change of clothes* You can borrow some of my clothes or you can run home really quick

B: Leggo of the chain, and I'll just borrow some of yours *said glaring at him, looking at the pair of clothes he grabbed*

M: *lets go of the chain and hands him some clothes* Go change and meet me by the front door *he said before walking to the bathroom to change*

B: *sighs before changing into the clothes and walking to the front door*

M: *soon meets Kura at the front door and smiles at him* Come on… cheer up, we have to go to school so might as well smile*

B: I hate school… *goes to school anyways, waiting for lunch so he could see Marik*

M: *eventually lunchtime came and he met Kura at his locker* So I've been thinking… *said as he opened the locker*

B: What about? *asks, sliding down to the floor, was too lazy to stand*

M: *closes his locker and sits down next to him* Well… You make good money as it is, and you only come to school to be with me… *looks at him* So why don't I just drop out and live with you?

B: *freezes* That sounds good, but I still need to go to school, people will think it's suspicious *smiles at him*

M: *laughs* I guess you're right, especially if both of us stop going to school. Everyone will be like, "Woah, did they run away together?" Not that it'd surprise a lot of people but… *turns to him, smiling* It'd make them think weird thoughts…

B: Probably *smiles and gets up* Come on, let's go to lunch

M: *stands up* I still like my idea… *he said before walking to the cafeteria*

B: *smirks, walking into the cafeteria and sits down, waiting for Marik to but his lunch*

M: *grabs his lunch and goes sits next to Kura* I'm guessing you're not hungry huh? Asked as he ate a forkful*

B: Nope *puts head down on table and closes his eyes*

M: *bites his lip* Even if I don't drop out, there's no reason for you to stay here… We don't even have any classes together, you could probably be sleeping right now

B: Probably, guess I will, I don't even pay attention to the classes *sighs, actually wanting to be home in his bed right now, sleeping*

M: *sighs* You should leave… You're obviously exhausted *pats him on the head with an encouraging smile*

B: I think I will, but I'll wait till the bell rings *says not moving his head from the table*

M: *smiles* Good, you need it *continues eating until the bell rings. Turns to Kura and hugs him quickly* Have a nice nap!

B: Yeah yeah *hugs him back and goes to say he's dropping out then goes home, plopping on his bed, not locking the door and falling asleep*

M: *sighs, now feeling kind of lonely… Shakes it off and goes through the school day. Afterwards, he starts walking towards Kura's house* Hey! *one kid yells at him. Marik turned to him* Where's your boyfriend? *the guy asked mockingly* Did he fuck your ass and leave you? *Marik glared at the kid and smirked* Actually, he said something about killing anyone who's a jerk or an idiot… Sadly, you fall into both categories *the kid got mad and aimed a fist at his face* Why you little…!

B: *gets a terrible feeling in his stomach and gets up, walking to school to meet Marik, still a bit tired*

M: *dodges the punch and kicks the guy in the stomach, causing him to reel back and get even angrier. One of his friends grabs Marik's writs and twists it. Marik cries out in pain before kicking his knee, tearing his wrist away, and smacking him with his heavy backpack. He started to run away as another of his friends showed up*

B: *sees Marik and the group of guys and snaps, going to the leader and punching him so hard in the stomach he flew back a couple of feet and stepped in front of Marik, saying coldly* Back off

M: *smirks as the guys run off, terrified since their leader was thrown back a couple of feet* Thanks Kura, but I coulda handled it… *smiles*

B: *still glaring* I know, but I snapped. I just woke up, you okay? *said looking over his shoulder at his wrist*

M: *shakes his wrist out. It was starting to throb* Yeah, just my wrist. It'll be fine *smiles* Aw, you care about me *teases*

B: Of course I do *says turning around all the way* Come on, let's go home *says yawning, starts slowly walking away*

M: *follows him, shaking his wrist again* Why are you so tired nowadays? *curious*

B: I don't know and I don't care really *says walking up to his house and opening the door, walking in with Marik and closes the door behind him and locking it*

M: *chuckles* Locking me up inside your house… *drops his backpack by the couch and sits, taking a book out of his bag* I have to do homework actually… Another reason to hate school…

B: I'm locking you in my house for a reason *walks over, climbing on top of Marik, putting both of his legs on either side of Marik's legs, putting their faces together* I'll distract you *says smiling evilly*

M: *blushes slightly and pushes his chest lightly* Hey now, I have to do homework… *he said not very convincingly*

B: I won't let you *says smiling, moving their faces closer and kissing him*

M: *hesitates before kissing him back, deciding to screw homework. Wraps his arms around his neck and closes his eyes*

B: *pulls away, smiling evilly before getting up* Do your homework first, I'm such a sweetheart! Dinner might be done when you're done *walks into the kitchen smiling*

M: *blinks at the lack of his fiancé before getting angry* Jerk! *yelled, red-faced, sitting up huffily and grabbing his book again*

B: *laughs in the kitchen and starts to think of what to cook and just starts cooking something, flame goes up higher than he thought it would and gets close to his face*

M: *was reading when he hears the burner turn on loudly* Don't burn yourself you jerk! *yells, still looking at the book*

B: Iite *thankful he didn't burn his face, he thinks, and just keeps cooking like it never happened* You can punish me when you're done *says with a smile on his face*

M: *chuckles* Looking forward to it! So stop distracting me already! *continues with homework*

B: *smiles and continues cooking, having five things on the stove, goes over to the cutting board and cuts up onions and peppers*

M: *hears the burners and smells the vegetables and looks over curiously, hoping the jerk doesn't hurt himself before going back to his book*

B: *smiles when he sees Marik look, adds a little parsley for flavor and boils the parsley in the hot water. Goes back over and finishes cutting up the peppers*

M: *focuses on his book, smelling the food but trying not to get distracted*

B: *keeps cooking, trying not to burn himself, then drains the water from the pot very professionally, the steam of it rose up to his face*

M: *hears water being dumped and is even more curious. Covers hi ears to block out the sound and help him focus*

B: *sighs and puts the pot of noodles back on the stove and keeps cooking the rest of it but made sure to be quiet*

M: *keeps doing his homework, taking out a pencil and writing something down*

B: *stirs two of the pots before putting them into one big glass bowl and letting that cool down, keeps the last one on the stove still cooking*

M:*keeps reading, looking bored out of his mind and yawning quietly*

B: *finishes up his sauce and side and mixes the sauce with the noodles then puts the noodles on two plates, starts setting the rest of the table* You better be doing your homework dear, and what would you like to drink?

M: *sticks tongue out at him* I AM doing my homework! And milk please

B: Iite *gets out the milk and pours two cups then puts the milk back, puts food on table then goes back to clean up, letting the food cool down a bit*

M: *sighs, puts his book away and grabs his math book, notebook, and a pencil*

B: *keeps cleaning and soon puts everything back where he found it*

M: *does math homework, tapping his pencil as he stared at a hard problem*

B: *peeks around the door and smiles, walking over* Come on, food's done

M: *puts pencil down and closes book, sighing* I hate math…

B: I'll help you with it later, come on, the food's getting cold *walks back into the kitchen and pulls a chair out for Marik*

M: *puts book down and stands up, smiling* Thanks Kura *walks into kitchen and sits down, smelling the delicious food*

B: *walks over to the other side of the table and sits down, taking a sip of his milk, was a bit tired from cooking and cleaning but he dealt with it*

M: *eats some of his food. It was delicious, as always* Why are you so good at cooking? It's not fair…

B: 'Cause I had practice *sighs, taking some food and putting it in his mouth*

M: *eats more food and smiles at him* Is something wrong? You seem to be sighing a lot lately

B: Huh, no, I just put too much salt… *takes another bite of his creation*

M: Really? *takes another bite but doesn't taste it* It's fine… It's spaghetti right?

B: Yep, but with a sauce, and I made it from scratch, so I hope you like it! *smiles, taking another bite*

M: *laughs* If you made it, I'll probably like it *eats more, smiling at him*

B: That's nice to know *says smiling, soon finishing his plate and drinking some of his milk*

M: *drinks some of his milk* Stop eating so fast… geez, are you a starving animal or something? *eats more of his food*

B: It's fine *props his elbow on the table and puts his head in his hand to watch Marik eat with a smile on his face*

M: *looks at Kura, eating more food* Stop staring at me… It's making me self-conscious *avoids his eyes and drinks milk*

B: *smiles* Iite *gets up and cleans off his plate and the other dishes he didn't finish*

M: *exhales in relief, eating more and watching Kura out of the corner of his eyes*

B: *keeps cleaning the dishes and accidentally drops one but catches it and keeps cleaning*

M: *snickers* Nice one *said before eating more and washing it down with some milk*

B: Oh hush *looks over his shoulder before putting the now clean dishes away*

M: *soon finishes eating and dumps his dishes in the sink and washes them*

B: *takes the clean dish from Marik's hand and puts it away, moved his face close to Marik's* Now hurry up and finish your homework

M: *smirks and pecks him on the lips* You said you'd help me with my math, remember? *grabs his hand and drags him to the couch*

B: Hai hai *smiles and sits down on the couch, looking at the problem and explaining it to him*

M: *understands and finishes his math fairly quickly* Now all I have is science *smiles at him*

B: What? *groans and puts his head on Marik's lap, wanting him to be done with his homework*

M: *grabs his science book without disturbing Kura and starts petting him* There there kitty, I'll be done shortly

B: Don't call me kitty *says closing his eyes and waiting patiently for him to be done*

M: *chuckles* Whatever you say Fluffy *starts reading science book*

B: *sighs and keeps his eyes closed*

M: *after a half hour he closes his science book and announces* Done! *smiling happily*

B: *doesn't move 'cause he fell asleep*

M: *starts shaking him softly* Come on, wake up Kura

B: *opens eyes* What time is it? *slowly gets up and blinks a couple of times*

M: *looks at clock* It's seven-o-clock *smirks* Sleepyhead. Why are you so tired?

B: 'Cause I am *slowly gets up and goes into the kitchen getting some water and drinking it down quickly, knowing it won't help but still*

M: *stretches and lays down on the couch, closing his eyes* Now I'm tired… *said with a yawn*

B: *smirks and goes on top of him, smiling* Don't you go to sleep now *smirks kissing Marik's neck*

M: *smirks and arches his neck slightly* I guess you'll have to keep me awake…

B: I'm too lazy to keep you awake *smiles but kisses Marik's neck again*

M: *laughs and clutches his stomach* W-wow Kura! *puts his head back from laughter and the kiss*

B: *kisses him on the lips to make him stop laughing and smiles, pulling away* Yep, that's me all right

M: *still chuckling, wraps his arms around his neck and pulls his head down to kiss him*

B: *smiles and kisses him back putting his hands on the couch on either side of Marik's head for support*

M: *keeps kissing him and strokes one of his hands down his spine*

B: Really? *asks reacting to his hand losing his balance a bit*

M: *smiles* Really *brushes his hand down his back again, entangling the other one in his hair, kissing him still*

B: *loses his balance a bit but catches himself, tries not to fall on Marik*

M: *chuckles, brushing his hand up his spine pulling at his collar with the other hand*

B: *reacts to Marik's hand and made a small, quiet noise before tilting his head down a bit, trying to keep his balance*

M: *keeps brushing his hand up and down his spine and pulls his head down to kiss him* That was cute… *he had to say before kissing him again*

B: Shut up *said as he reacted, which made it sound weird, he lost his balance and was slowly moving towards the couch but caught himself*

M: Aw, do I make you dizzy? *teased as he brushed a little harder against his spine*

B: No Marik, shut up! *reacts again, almost losing his balance, shivers a bit*

M: *chuckles, loving his reaction and continues rubbing his spine*

B: Nhnn *loses his balance again but catches himself, blushing a bit 'cause he keeps losing his balance*

M: Why don't you just lay down? *whispers seductively, brushing his fingertips sensually down Kura's back, loving his cute blush*

B: No I don't, I'm fine *loses his balance again, despite his attempts not to, but still tries. Grinds teeth in frustration*

M: Come on, you know you want to *whispered again, still brushing his hand up and down his spine*

B: *doesn't say anything but e fell off the couch onto the floor on purpose, eyes closed tightly* Oww

M: *starts cracking up and turns on his side, propping himself up with his elbows and looking off the side of the couch at him* WOW Kura! *still laughing*

B: Shut up! *yells at him, blushing and turning on his side away from Marik* I did that on purpose

M: Sure you did! *laughs so hard that his arms slipped and he landed on top of Kura. Still laughing, now at himself too*

B: Marik, shut up! *blushes a bit more, still looking away* Please stop laughing at me

M: *tries calming down* Sorry… Now you know how I felt earlier *kisses his forehead and sits on his stomach, legs on either side of him, not laughing* You're gonna hate me for this… but you look so cute right now~! *leans forward and kisses him*

B: Yeah, I do hate you for it *tries to push him off but it seems like it isn't working, still has his eyes closed*

M: *lays on top of him and props one of his elbows on his chest, resting his head on it and tracing little circles by his shirt collar with the other hand*

B: Seriously, get off me *tries again to get Marik off but it doesn't work and he just gave up, eyes still closed*

M: Why don't you open your eyes? *asks as he rolls off him and lays next to him on his back*

B: *opens eyes and looks away, a bit tired but not much after rolling off the couch*

M: *sees he's tired and sighs, standing up* Maybe I should go, you need a nap or something… You're always tired

B: No *grabs a hold of some of Marik's shirt so he couldn't leave* Please don't go

M: *smiles and sits back down, looking at him* Then what do you want to do? *smirks* Before you pass out

B: I'm not going to pass out and I don't care *says still not letting go of his shirt and looks around the room*

M: How about a movie? *asks with a smile, secretly happy that Kura wasn't letting go of his shirt yet*

B: Which one? *asks looking at all the movies, not letting go of Marik's shirt*

M: I don't know, you pick this time *leans against couch, smiling*

B: Umm *turns to Marik* What are you smiling about? *looks back over to movies*

M: Hm? *smiles at him* Oh, I'm smiling 'cause you're not letting go of my shirt… *smiles bigger*

B: *blushes, lets go of his shirt, crawling over to the movies and picking a random one out and putting it in* I guess we're watching whatever movie that was

M: *chuckles and fake pouts* Aw, you let go… and you didn't look at what the movie was before putting it in?

B: Nope, but we'll find out and deal with it *crawls back over and lays on the couch, gets comfy*

M: *doesn't move from his spot on the floor leaned against the couch and smiles at him* Will you grab my shirt again?

B: No *says flatly and closes his eyes right as the movie starts, doesn't open them*

M: *frowns and rubs his head on his like a cat* Please? *asked earnestly as the opening sequence played on the movie*

B: No *still had his eyes closed and moved his head away a bit* Make me

M: *smiles and grabs his hand and puts it on his shoulder. Looks at the TV and asks* What is this? It?

B: Huh, probably *says taking his hand away and flipping over so his back was facing Marik*

M: *pouts at him* You're no fun… *starts watching the movie*

B: Mhmm *starts to fall asleep, breathing out through his mouth that was slightly open, not really wanting to fall asleep*

M: *sighs quietly at his response. 'He's so tired, I should just leave…' he thinks to himself*

B: *eyes open and he slowly turns around and wraps his arms around Marik's neck* You're not going anywhere *said still a little sleepy, curls up a bit*

M: *chuckles, leans back into him* If you say so Kura *happy, watches the movie*

B: *grip loosens around Marik's neck a bit as he relaxes a bit, trying not to fall asleep and wishing he would wake up, breathes lightly out of his mouth*

M: *feels arms loosen and hears his soft breath and turns around, getting on his knees and kissing him* Wake up, or else I'll leave so you can take a catnap *smirks*

B: Don't leave *grips some of Marik's shirt like a little kid, but is still tired and tries to wake himself up* Please… don't go *whispers*

M: *heart melts at his words and he kisses him again before standing up, going on the couch too and laying behind him, wrapping a arm around his waist* Okay *whispers in his ear*

B: *smiles a bit, and breathing slows, very comfy, doesn't want to move or Marik to move either* Thank you….

M: *kisses neck* You're welcome *feels very comfy too, his own eyes starting to close*

B: *shivers slightly from the kiss but then slowly starts to fall asleep, not really wanting to*

M: *chuckles from shiver and buries his face in Kura's neck, his soft, slow breath going down his neck and parts of his back* Good night Kura

B: Ah *reacts to his breath, it just felt weird, a shiver went from his neck all the way down his spine*

M: *chuckles again and tilts his head slightly so that he wouldn't be breathing on him*

B: *relaxes a bit, starting to fall asleep and soon finally going to sleep, not going to let Marik move though*

M: *feels him fall asleep and kisses his neck again, pulling him closer and curling up to him, closing his eyes and relaxing too*

B: *sleeping soundly, leaning into Marik, sleeping soundly*

M: *smiles, burying his face into his neck again since it's comfy. Breathing is slow and soft as he falls asleep*

~Awhile later~

B: *opens eyes slowly and feels Marik still behind him, the TV was still on, rolling through the credits*

M: *fast asleep, his breath going down his neck*

B: *shivers 'cause it feels weird and tries to wake Marik up* Marik wake up, your breath feels weird on my neck, wake up

M: Mm *buries head further in neck and holds him closer, still breathing down his neck*

B: Marik! *jolts forward a bit and tries waking Marik up* Marik please, it feels weird

M: *still asleep, not moving. Still breathing down his neck*

B: MARIK *feels the shiver run down his spine and he jolts backward into Marik, but not hurting him*

M: *wakes up form hearing his name and being jolted into and opens his eyes* Wah…? *asked as he took his head away from Kura's neck*

B: *sighs in relief* It's nothing, at least now you're awake *starts to slowly get up*

M: *pulls him back down and buries his face in his neck again* Tell meee *whines slightly, his breath tickling his neck again*

B: Ahh *shivers slightly from his breath* Because of that *says feeling a weird feeling run down his spine*

M: *chuckles and holds him closer* In that case, I think I'll stay like this a little longer…

B: S-stop! *relaxes a bit before looking at the TV screen that went black* I have to turn the TV off

M: Nope *holds him tighter, still breathing down his neck* You don't have to do anything right now

B: *shivers again* S-stop it *manages to say before shivering again*

M: Mm, don't wanna *still breathed down his neck, closing his eyes*

B: *tries pulling away, failing and shivering from Marik's breath*

M: *just laid there, still breathing down his neck, smirking from all the shivers he was getting*

B: *pushes away again but falling off the couch and landing on his back* Oww

M: *chuckles and slides off the couch and on top of him, hands and legs on either side of him and leans down so their faces were close* You should really stop trying to get away from me

B: *blushes and leans on his elbows for support, his blush gets a bit worse*

M: *puts his head down towards his slowly and kisses him slowly, almost as if wanting to torment Bakura*

B: *blushes more and his elbow slipped and his head fell to the floor with a small thud, but it didn't hurt him*

M: *laughs and puts their noses together* Do I make you clumsy Bakura? And I love your face right now~! *kisses him*

B: No you don't *pushes Marik away, the floor was starting to hurt his back, blushes a bit more*

M: *smiles at him and puts their noses together again* I love you when you blush *almost purrs*

B: *pushes him away and gets up* S-shut up dammit *walks into the kitchen to cool his face down*

M: *gets up and follows him into the kitchen and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his cheek, resting his chin on his shoulder* Come on, lighten up… I'm just joking

B: I know you are *says, his face cooled down. He smirks and picks Marik up and walking up the stairs and tossing him gently on his bed* You'll be punished for that *says with an evil smirk and climbs on top of him*

M: *blushes* R-really? *asked kind of nervous staring up at him, his imagination running rampant…*

B: *moves his face really close to Marik's* I won't stop *smiles evilly, applying pressure between Marik's legs*

M: *blushes more and was going to say something but just moans as the pressure was applied. Blushes more, closing his eyes*

B: *smiles* Sike *and gets off him and lays next to him, draping his arm over Marik's stomach* Get some sleep

M: *opens his eyes and blinks, turning and glaring at him. He hits him* That was really mean Bakura! *blushing even more before turning his back to him and covering his face*

B: Yeah I know, now go to sleep *gets close to him, falling asleep instantly but still having a tight grip on Marik*

M: *huffs* Good night… *snuggles into him, putting his hand on Kura's*

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:

B:

M:


	22. Ch 22 End

Day 22

B: *wakes up and doesn't really feel like moving looks at clock, 6:30*

M: *snuggles deeper into him, still fast asleep*

B: *decides to not move then remembers Isis* Shit *looks around again trying to look out the window without waking up Marik*

M: *feels movement and shifts a bit, still asleep*


End file.
